Dark Emma
by RTT2
Summary: Femslash pairing : Emma Swan & Regina Mills - Swan Queen. Emma est victime d'un traquenard tendu par Rumplestiltskin. Elle y perd Henry, Regina et elle-même. Sa vie tourne au cauchemar Je ne peux pas en dévoiler plus sans casser le suspens de l'intrigue. Elle est pleine de surprises et de rebondissements.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Dark Knight

Thème : Once Upon A Time - OUAT

Fanfiction en français - Femslash

Pairing : Emma Swan & Regina Mills, Swan Queen, Swen.

Avertissement : NC-13 (pour le moment – Apparition de scènes violentes qui seront racontées explicitement, telles qu'elles sont vécues et ressenties)

Crédits : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Si seulement… Et si cela était le cas, la série prendrait une toute autre tournure. Donc, non, je ne finirai pas riche et célèbre grâce à cette histoire qui, elle, par contre est mienne. © Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

Archiver : Me donner la raison et me demander la permission, par respect.

Note : Oui, je rêve d'être traduite en anglais. Si quelqu'un connaît quelqu'un… je suis preneuse. Envoyez-moi vos CV )

Dark Emma

Ce chapitre tient lieu et place dans la saison 2 épisode 21. C'est une réécriture de la confrontation entre Tamara, Neal et Emma.

Chapitre 1

- « Arrête-toi là, tout de suite ! »

Emma et Neal se retournèrent. L'ordre sec se projetait en écho sur les parois en tôle de l'entrepôt. Derrière eux, Tamara pointa son arme dans leur direction. Le visage sévère, le regard sérieux, elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle allait tirer.

- « Tamara, mais qu'est-ce que ? » Neal fut surpris. Jusqu'au bout, il avait cru à son innocence. Il avait accompagné Emma pour confirmer ses dires, pour lui prouver qu'elle avait tord. Jamais, il n'avait pensé que…

- « Je te l'avais dit qu'elle était de mèche, mais Monsieur ne voulait pas me croire. Monsieur croit encore aux contes de fées, que tout le monde est bon, que tout le monde est gentil. » S'exclama Emma, frustrée, sans aucune victoire.

- « Je ne comprends pas … Pourquoi ? » Neal, toujours ahuri, fit quelques pas vers sa compagne, les mains en avant. « Arrête-toi, il est encore temps, ce n'est pas trop tard.

- Neal ne bouge pas, toi non plus ! Je ne te veux pas de mal, mais je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir » Et pour assurer ses paroles, elle libéra la sécurité et tira la glissière. La cartouche s'engagea, menaçante, dans la chambre.

Neal recula et retourna à sa place.

- « Explique moi, alors. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est quelque chose qui te dépasse, que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre... De plus fort que toi et que moi. Et comme tu fais partie de leur clan, tu es comme eux…

- Comme eux qui ?

- Ces personnages de conte de fée, ce monde enclin à la magie ! » Cracha-t-elle, avec haine, entre ses dents.

- Mais tu me connais, tu sais qui je suis. Je ne suis pas comme eux, je n'accepte pas cette magie. ... On en a tellement parlé quand tu es arrivée ici. Et puis, … et puis, il y a nous ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de nous ? »

Tamara éclata de rire. Un rire nerveux, stressé, angoissé… triste.

- « Nous ? Sans blague, tu utilises la carte 'Nous' ? Mais Neal, depuis qu'elle est apparue ENTRE nous, il n'y a plus eu de NOUS ! » Dit-elle, furieuse. Ses yeux étaient chargés de colère.

Emma était toujours devant la porte de sortie. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite la joute verbale qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle ne portait son attention que sur les gestes de Tamara. Elle attendit qu'une occasion se présente pour agir. Elle sentit son revoler coincé dans son holster la titiller. Elle s'impatientait et ne demandait qu'à le saisir afin d'être à armes égales. Elle approcha doucement ses mains vers l'intérieur de sa veste.

- « Si j'étais toi, Emma je ne ferai pas de geste inconsidéré. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie non plus. J'ai suivi un bon entraînement avant de vous confronter tous. »

Emma leva les mains, faisant signe d'abandonner la partie, pour le moment. Elle s'éloigna de sa dernière chance de libération. Elle regarda le plafond, exaspérée.

- « Mais nous allions nous marier, Tamara. Je me suis engagé, nous sommes fiancés. » Rappela-t-il pour attirer à nouveau l'attention vers lui. Tamara n'était pas dupe. Il lui avait fallu quelques semaines pour faire le deuil de sa relation avec lui. Maintenant, elle était plus déterminée que jamais à accomplir sa mission, avec un petit bonus personnel en prime.

- « C'est bien que tu t'en souviennes. Parce que ces derniers mois, ces mots n'avaient plus franchi ta bouche. C'était Emma ceci, Emma cela… ma vie, mon père, la magie… Plus rien d'autre n'existait.

- Mais je partageais tout avec toi, je t'ai tout dit. Aussi incroyable, improbable et de pure folie qu'est ma vie, en prenant consciemment le risque que tu me quittes, je t'ai tout raconté ! » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, incrédule, abasourdi. Il ne pensait pas mal agir. Oui, il repensait à Emma de temps à autre, mais cela faisait plus de 10 ans qu'il attendait que cette malédiction prenne fin. Pendant ces 10 années, il avait vécu avec cette culpabilité, cette angoisse et cette incertitude. 10 ans qu'il attendait un signe d'August qui ne venait pas. Et puis Tamara était apparue et plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il était retombé amoureux. Il voulait avancer, aller de l'avant, passer à autre chose. Et Tamara lui offrait cette chance.

- « Pourquoi être revenu ici, Neal ? Tu détestes ton père. Tu ne voulais plus avoir affaire à cette vie de magie, tu ne supportais pas ces personnages de conte de fée. » Elle le confronta à la réalité de ses actes.

- « J'étais le seul à pouvoir diriger le Jolly Roger. Il fallait faire vite. Il aurait pu mourir. Quelque soit mes griefs contre mon père, quoiqu'il ait fait, je ne souhaite la mort de personne.

- Tu aurais pu les déposer et repartir… Non au lieu de ça, TU es resté, TU m'as demandé de te rejoindre. Tu pensais quoi ? Que comptais-tu faire ? Quel était notre avenir, ici, avec elle ? Toi qui rejetais tellement ce monde, ça ne t'a pas demandé beaucoup de temps de réflexion pour sauter à pieds joints dans cette ville. Ca n'avait pas l'air de te torturer l'esprit. Le choix ne semblait pas trop te perturber… »

Emma les interrompit :

- « Ok, bon, on va pas tourner autour du pot 100 ans. On a compris. Je m'ennuie à vous écouter…

- Emma, tais-toi » ordonna Neal.

- « Et je meurs d'ennui. Merci mais non merci. Ca suffit. Bouhou hou, je suis malheureuse, Bouhou hou, la vie est injuste. » Elle se moquait de la situation. Elle voulait aller à la provocation, accélérer l'erreur et se dirigea vers Tamara.

- « Reste où tu es ! » Le visage de Tamara se referma à nouveau, elle se concentra à sa tâche. « Tu as raison, ça a assez duré. Tu vois Neal, si je la tue, je serai enfin libérée de ce poids d'être toujours reléguée en second plan.

- Tu me perdras Tamara… Ca compte ça encore pour toi ? »

Elle rit.

- « Oh Neal, pauvre, innocent, naïf, petit garçon… Mais je t'ai déjà perdu. Non, toi, tu m'as perdue. Il y a encore quelques semaines, j'étais déchirée par un choix à faire. Je cherchais une solution pour te garder toi aussi en vie, te garder dans mes projets d'avenir. Vois-tu Neal, j'étais prête à trahir ma mission pour toi, te sauver, toi … Mais tu m'as facilité la tâche. » Elle leva son pistolet vers le visage d'Emma et le pointa.

Emma sentit sa fin approcher, inéluctablement. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle pensa à Henry, à Mary-Margaret et à David. Elle se surprit à être sereine. Pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ? Après tout, tout ce dont elle avait rêvé depuis sa naissance, s'était réalisé. Elle avait retrouvé ses parents, son fils. Elle faisait partie, se sentait membre à part entière d'une famille. Elle était aimée, contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, elle n'avait jamais été rejetée. Curieusement, elle pensa à Regina. Elle espérait que ses parents parviendraient à la libérer à temps. Henry avait encore besoin de son autre mère. Henry avait ce pouvoir, en lui, de la changer complètement, de la mener vers le droit chemin. Elle y croyait.

Elle entendit le coup de feu et la voix de Neal :

- « Nooon »

La voix de Tamara se confondre avec son cri :

- « Neal ! »

Puis elle fut bousculée, une énorme masse s'écrasa sur elle et l'emportait dans sa chute. Surprise par le choc, elle ouvrit les yeux. Neal était étendu de tout son long, sur elle. Il s'était lancé sur la trajectoire de la balle et s'était servi de son corps comme bouclier humain pour protéger Emma. Emma l'encercla de ses bras :

- « Non, non, non, non, non, non ! Neal, non… »

Au loin, elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités, puis accélérés. Tamara prit la fuite sans s'enquérir de la suite des événements. En effet, elle avait définitivement fait un trait sur son ancien compagnon.

Emma se rassit et retourna son ancien amant, le positionna face à elle. Il était, mi-allongé, dans ses bras, il reposait à ses côtés, le corps contre le sien. Elle s'aperçut de la sortie de la balle, elle vit le liquide vermeil s'écouler à petits filets.

Neal, les yeux ouverts, regarda Emma et lui sourit. Il voulut parler mais du sang s'échappa de sa bouche, il gargouilla des mots incompréhensibles. Le poumon était perforé. Emma appuya de sa main sur la plaie, tentant d'arrêter l'effusion de sang.

- « Non, Neal, tu n'as pas le droit. Ne meurs pas. Je te l'interdis ! » Elle le serra fort contre elle, l'embrassa sur le front. « Ils vont nous retrouver. Tiens bon, ils vont nous retrouver » Dit-elle à voix basse comme pour se convaincre elle-même.

Le jeune homme essaya à nouveau de communiquer.

- « Tais-toi, garde tes forces. S'il te plait. S'il te plait » Le supplia-t-elle. « Chuut, ça va aller. Ils vont arriver… Ils ne peuvent qu'arriver. »

- « Je … Je … » à chaque syllabe prononcé du sang mélangé à de la salive s'échappait de la commissure de ses lèvres. Des petites bulles claquaient dans son gargarisme. « Je t'aime Emma… » Il ferma les yeux pour rassembler ses dernières forces. Il toussa pour se dégager la gorge. Plus de sang, plus épais, plus constistant. « Henry est parfait. Dis-lui … dis-lui… ». Il palissait à vue d'œil. Sa peau perdait de sa couleur. Il se vidait de son sang. Emma ne put connaître l'étendue des dégâts de la blessure d'entrée.

- « Tu lui diras toi-même, je te défends de mourir dans mes bras, Neal, tu entends. Je suis la sauveuse. Je vais te sauver… c'est mon boulot. » Elle se dégagea de son poids et se releva. Puis elle le saisit par les épaules, elle enfonça ses doigts dans le revêtement de sa veste et le tira vers la sortie. Elle y mit toutes ses forces. Mais il était trop lourd.

- « Non, non, non, j'y arriverai, je suis la sauveuse » se répétait-elle, comme un mantra. De longues et larges traînées de sang sillonnaient leur parcours. Ils avaient franchi quelques mètres.

- « Emma… Emma ! … » Il leva le bras vers elle, lui prit la main. « Arrête. Je ne sens plus rien… Ce n'est … » Il respira difficilement « …plus la peine. ».

La jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas. Elle fronça les sourcils, inspira une grande quantité d'air et dans un effort surhumain, le tira à nouveau, plus longtemps, plus rapidement, plus loin. Elle poussa un râle, extirpa tout l'air de ses poumons et le traîna encore. Ils y étaient presque, la grande entrée n'était plus qu'à quelques pas. Elle vit la lumière des spots extérieurs se balancer au gré du vent, les ombres danser sur les autres hangars. _J'y suis presque, on y est presque._

- « Tiens bon, je vois la sortie. Tiens bon, Neal. » Elle sentit l'étreinte de sa main se relâcher, glisser au sol. « Non, non, non Neal. Reste avec moi. » Elle ne put contenir ses larmes. Elle se rassit, derrière lui, s'adossa contre le mur et le reprit dans ses bras. Il était blanc, livide. Elle le berçait au doux son de sa voix, elle lui parlait gentiment, faiblement, d'espoir et de guérison, d'un avenir ponctué des rires d'un adolescent.

.

.

.

Quand Snow et Charming arrivèrent enfin, il était trop tard… trop tard depuis longtemps. David portait à bout de bras une Regina inconsciente, presque tout aussi pâle que …

- « Emma ! » S'écria la jeune femme aux cheveux courts. Elle se précipita vers sa fille qui ne remarqua pas leur présence. Sa tête était penchée en avant, tout contre celle de Neal, ses cheveux emmêlés dans les siens. Si son visage n'était pas visible, celui de Neal, exsangue, trahissait la réalité il était parti.

Snow entendit un léger murmure, comme une mélodie. Elle dégagea la frêle silhouette d'Emma, ses doigts tremblaient, elle eut du mal à contenir sa peur. Charming s'approcha d'eux et s'agenouilla, ne lâchant pas sa prise sur la jeune sorcière. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps sans vie du jeune homme. Il se rendit compte qu'ils pataugeaient tous dans une mare inquiétante de sang. Il eut tout le mal du monde à rester fidèle à lui-même et à ne pas lâcher son ennemie jurée pour s'occuper de sa fille.

- « Alors ? » demanda-t-il terrorisé.

La jeune mère sentit la chaleur, la respiration lente et irrégulière, le vrombrissement du son de la gorge de son enfant.

- « Elle est en vie » Répondit-elle entre ses larmes. « Elle est en vie » souffla-t-elle soulagée.

- « Appelle les secours, appelle Whale, appelle Doc. Nom de dieux, appelle n'importe qui mais appelle. »


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A : je vais essayer de publier tous les 10 jours. Je ne promets rien.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, les followers, les favorits, ça me touche énormément, ça me motive. Sérieusement.**

**Vous me donnez envie d'aller loin et d'être à la hauteur.**

**Hannah Holloway – si t'es dans le coin, fais-toi savoir. Où es-tu passée ?**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Quand Emma reprit conscience, elle reconnut le bip régulier de l'électrocardiogramme auquel elle était reliée par capteurs. Encore groggy, elle tourna la tête lentement à gauche, lentement à droite pour chasser les dernières nébulosités. Elle grimaça, la tête lourde, et ronchonna.

- « Emma… ma chérie … » Elle sentit une main fraîche se poser sur son front et éloigner les quelques mèches qu'elle avait déplacées en bougeant. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la tâche était pénible. « Chut, reste tranquille. Ton père est allé chercher le Docteur Whale ».

La jeune femme ne sourcilla pas et se laissa faire, apaisée, entre les bras de sa mère.

Elle entendit un son de voix Charming et Whale discutaient dans le couloir, devant sa porte. Aux résonances et aux odeurs d'éther et de dethol, elle sut qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Son cerveau encore embrumé ne lui permit pas de pousser la réflexion très loin. Toujours somnolente, elle ne collectait les informations comme elles venaient et cela lui suffisait.

Elle sentit qu'on lui ouvrait de force la paupière gauche, elle fut aveuglée par une lumière qui disparut aussitôt. Puis ce fut au tour de la droite.

- « Ses yeux répondent aux stimulis. Ses pulsions sont correctes. Elle est hors de danger. Elle va bien. » Ses parents ne retinrent plus la respiration qu'ils avaient retenue inconsciemment. Ils respirèrent bruyamment, soulagés. « Elle est défendue de tout mouvement brusque et lourd. Interdiction de travailler pendant 10 jours, le temps que la blessure se cicatrise. On lui a fait un vaccin contre le tétanos, par précaution. Elle restera sous antibiotique pendant 7 jours. A la moindre montée de fièvre, au doute d'une infection, vous me contactez sur le champ. Nettoyez sa plaie tous les jours et changez son pansement tout autant.

- Quand pourra-t-elle sortir, Docteur ? » Demanda David.

- « Elle se sentira mieux dans deux heures. Mais il est fort tard. Vous avez eu tous une rude journée. Je préfère la garder, elle, pour la nuit, en observation, elle sera une charge en moins pour vous. Quand elle sera réveillée, ne la fatiguez pas trop, évitez de l'agiter. Demain matin, aux premières heures, vous pourrez venir la récupérer.

- Je vais rester avec elle. » Imposa Snow. « Je ne veux pas la laisser seule ici, après tout ce qu'elle a vécu. »

Emma entendit les pas étouffés du docteur sortir de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle vit sa mère se pencher sur elle, la main toujours posée sur son front et l'autre entrelacée avec la sienne, sur le côté.

- « David… ? »

Il s'approcha du lit également et lui sourit. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, de l'autre côté du lit et lui dit : « Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur. Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien. »

- Soif… » Sa bouche était pâteuse et sèche. « J'ai soif » Se plaignit-elle faiblement. Snow remplit un verre d'eau, y incorpora une paille et l'approcha de sa bouche. Charming releva le dossier du lit avec la télécommande.

- « Bois doucement ma chérie. Ne va pas trop vite. »

Elle but quelques gorgées. Cela la rafraîchit. Sa bouche reprenait, elle aussi, vie. Elle claqua sa langue sur son palais. « Merci. » Emma reprit une longue inspiration, elle sentit une légère douleur sur son flanc droit. Elle dégagea sa main de celle de sa mère et retourna le drap sous lequel elle était cachée. Elle releva délicatement le pan de sa tenue d'hôpital et réalisa alors que son torse était bandé dans un grand pansement compressif. La couleur brunâtre de l'iso-betadine s'étalait du creux de son aisselle à l'élastique de son survêtement. Elle déglutit son trop plein de salive. Son corps encore endormi sous l'effet, apparent, de l'anesthésie, avait du mal à reprendre son cycle naturel.

- « Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » S'enquérit-elle, en remettant tout en place, sa chemise, son drap. Elle ne regarda pas ses parents. Ses derniers souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle se refusait à les affronter alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il s'était passé. Peut être que si elle ne dit rien … Peut être que si elle n'y pensa pas … Peut être que… La chance ne pouvait qu'être de son côté, la réalité pouvait être évitée, l'indicible vérité pouvait être cachée…

David échangea un regard entendu et triste avec sa femme qui hocha positivement de la tête.

- « Tu as été blessée. » Il rapprocha le fauteuil derrière lui et s'assit. « La balle qui a traversé Neal » Il fit une pause « t'a atteinte aussi. » La respiration de la jeune femme s'accéléra. « Elle n'a touché aucun organe vital… mais vu les efforts que tu as fournis, les mouvements que tu as déployés, elle s'est logée dangereusement. Il a fallu t'opérer immédiatement. Ils ont pu l'extraire, sans complication.

- Et Neal ?

- Il est mort, ma chérie. » Snow prit la relève. Emma enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller, ferma les yeux et ne retint pas ses larmes. « Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire d'autre. Même si nous avions été proches d'un hôpital … la balle a transpercé une artère. Il s'est vidé rapidement de son sang.

- Tamara ? » Demanda-t-elle la voix cassée.

- « En fuite. Leroy a fouillé sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle a tout emporté. Celle de Greg est tout aussi vide. Il n'y a aucune trace d'eux nulle part. Demain on fera des recherches par ordinateur pour remonter les transferts de leurs cartes de crédits, leur location, leur facture… Ruby sillonne les rues avec Granny pour tenter de les pister.

- Et Regina ? »

Et comme si le vœu avait entendu, le souhait se réalisa. Des talons claquèrent sur le carrelage, des pas de courses amortis par des semelles en caoutchouc annoncèrent l'arrivée de la mère et de son fils.

- « Emma ! » S'écria le jeune garçon. « Emma, tu as réussi » S'exclama-t-il tout heureux « tu as retrouvé Maman. » Il lâcha la main de Regina qu'il tirait derrière lui, se précipita sur le lit de sa mère biologique et l'embrassa. La jeune femme grimaça de douleur et de déception.

- « Henry, Emma est blessée. » Charming reprit l'adolescent par les épaules et l'éloigna un peu. « Elle doit se reposer. Vas-y doucement, tu veux bien. »

_Comment lui annoncer, comment lui dire …_

- « Mary, David, s'il vous plait, vous pouvez nous laisser ?

- Tu es sûre.

- Oui, j'ai besoin de … Il faut que je …

- On comprend. » Il posa sa main sur son épaule, pour la rassurer. « Viens Snow, laissons-leur un peu de temps.

- Si tu as besoin de nous, on est à côté, on va prendre un café. »

Elle acquiésça. Ils se levèrent et cédèrent la place à Regina et Henry. Ils sortirent, Snow s'enfouit dans les bras de son mari puis elle referma la porte derrière eux.

La jeune brune comprit immédiatement la gravité de la situation. Elle s'approcha de son fils et attendit. Emma leva les yeux et la détailla. Elle vit des traces de brûlures sur ses tempes, ses doigts étaient écorchés, son visage avait perdu son teint halé, sa mine était défaite et elle semblait fatiguée, au bord de l'épuisement. Ses vêtements étaient froissés, sales. Tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Emma prit note de ce qu'elle voyait. Elle lui demanderait plus tard ce qu'il lui était arrivé, à elle aussi ce que Greg et Tamara lui avaient fait.

- « Henry. Henry assieds toi » Elle tapota le bord du matelas. Il s'exécuta. « J'ai quelque chose à te dire et … ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. »

Comme de concert, il posa la question :

- « Où est Neal ? Où est mon père ? » Il regarda autour de lui, chercha du regard s'il n'était pas caché dans la pièce. Un geste tellement enfantin, tellement déconnecté de la réalité.

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'alourdit. Des larmes s'accumulèrent au coin de ses yeux et embrumèrent sa vue.

- « Il … il … » Sa gorge se serra. Elle respira difficilement. Elle toussa pour se dégager, mais cela n'arrangea rien. Sa voix se brisa. « Il est parti, Henry.

- Parti où ? Pourquoi ? … Sans me dire aurevoir ? » Regina s'avança doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et la regarda « Non, Maman, dis-lui, demande-lui toi où il est.

- Henry » Fit-elle de sa voix grave. « Ce que Emma essaie de t'expliquer…

- Non, non, non. » Il secoua la tête dans tous les sens. Il refusa d'entendre, de voir l'évidence. « Vous mentez ! Toutes les deux ! Vous ne pouvez pas…

- Mon cœur... » La jeune femme brune le prit dans ses bras. Il se débattit un peu, la repoussant. Il refusait de croire, refusait de toutes ses forces d'accepter la vérité. Puis il s'arrêta, abattu par la réalité et pleura. Il se jeta ensuite dans les bras de son autre mère et sanglota de tout son saoul.

Emma pleurait aussi. Les larmes s'écoulaient en torrent le long de ses jours. Malgré la douleur, elle serrait de son bras droit Henry contre elle.

- « Je ne suis pas une sauveuse… » Elle ancra son regard dans celui de Regina et lui tendit péniblement sa main gauche. Ponctuée de sanglots, elle insista : « Je ne suis pas la Sauveuse que tout le monde pense. »

Regina prit sa main dans la sienne, posa l'autre sur le dos de son fils et le caressa doucement.

- « Non Miss Swan, vous ne l'êtes pas. » Ce n'était pas une attaque, c'était une confirmation. En cet instant précis, elles ressentaient la même chose une impuissance totale face aux responsabilités qu'on leur avait imposées. « Et vous ne devez pas l'être. Parfois les titres qu'on nous donne sont des poids lourds à porter… trop lourds à porter. »

Elle ne put rien ajouter d'autre. Rien ne les soulagerait, rien ne les consolerait. Elle n'avait que ses bras pour les réconforter et c'est ce qu'elle leur offrit à tous les deux.

.

.

.

La météo manifestait toute sa compassion. Il pleuvait à verse, depuis des jours. Ce temps maussade les avait accompagnés dès le lendemain des agressions. Les jardins étaient trempés, les chemins étaient gorgés d'eau, des petits torrents envahirent les rues et les égouts crachaient le surplus.

Dans le cimetière de Storybrooke, quelques personnes sans parapluie pliaient leurs têtes sous le poids des gouttes, accablées par la peine. Même si Neal était méconnu de la population, il faisait partie d'eux. Toute la ville avait perdu un des siens. Toute la ville pleurait son mort.

Sous une tente, noire de circonstance, la famille s'abritait du déluge. Elle était assise et écoutait avec attention le sermon d'homélie de l'archidiacre Frollo :

- « Quand un être cher vient à mourir, … »

Les visages fermés, les yeux clos, les gouttes de pluie se mêlaient aux larmes impossibles à contenir.

Henry était assis entre Emma et M. Gold. La famille Charming, debout derrière eux, les soutenait dans leur tristesse. Lacey posait une main dominante et possessive sur l'épaule de son compagnon. C'était probablement la seule à ne pas baisser la tête, à ne pas être touchée par la puissance des sentiments exprimés en cet instant.

Regina se tenait légèrement à l'écart, attentive à son fils.

- « … Il dit à l'homme : car tu es poussière et tu retourneras en … »

Snow tapota son mouchoir dans le coin de ses yeux. David la serra plus fort contre lui. Henry regardait le cercueil de son père trôner sur une estrade. Il écoutait à peine les mots du prêtre. Il se répétait que c'était injuste. Il se rappelait les trop peu de moments qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble. Il se dit que son père était un homme bien, bon et que plus tard, il lui ressemblerait. Il se le promit intérieurement. Son père, d'où qu'il soit, sera fier de lui.

Emma pleurait. Tous les jours, elle pleurait. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle se traînait de son lit au salon, sous l'œil inquiet de ses parents. Même son fils faisait preuve d'une force d'esprit étonnante.

- « … ce que nous faisons spontanément, et à juste titre, c'est évoquer le souvenir des évènements les plus marquants, les plus chargés d'émotion, que nous avons pu vivre avec le défunt. » Frollo referma sa Bible de couvertures en cuir et aux pages dorées. Il poursuivit : « Aujourd'hui, je vous invite pourtant à faire un exercice d'un autre style. Je vous propose de regarder, non pas en arrière, mais en avant. La mort n'est pas une fin. C'est plutôt le commencement de la vraie vie, de la vie en plénitude… » Il fit signe aux quatre employés de pompes funèbres. Datant d'une toute autre époque, sortant du cadre historique, comme si l'événement était surréaliste ou hors du temps, manuellement, à l'aide de cordes et de câbles, ils descendirent le cercueil doucement.

D'un commun accord, la pluie s'arrêta et le soleil perça ses rayons à travers les gros nuages épais. Les gens se dirigèrent vers la tombe et jetèrent anonymement des roses ou une poignée de terre, à tour de rôles. Quand tout le monde fut parti, quand les derniers habitants se furent éloignés, Emma, Henry et Gold se relevèrent. Snow, David, Regina et Lacey les rejoignirent près de la fosse. Ils firent leurs adieux, personnellement, mentalement puis ils quittèrent le lieu de cérémonie.

Ils n'avaient pas franchi 15 pas que Gold, ouvrant la marche, Lacey à son bras, se retourna.

- « Je vous ai tolérée, aujourd'hui, Miss Swan » Siffla-t-il de son accent anglais « Si mon garçon est mort, c'est de votre faute. » David voulut s'interposer mais le pommeau de la canne de Gold glisser entre ses côtes l'arrêta dans son mouvement. « Je n'ai pas fini » Lui rétorqua-t-il. Il se concentra sur Emma « C'est peut être le pistolet de Tamara qui l'a tué, mais c'est à cause de vous qu'il est mort. Si vous n'aviez pas… si vous étiez restée à votre place … Si vous ne l'aviez pas entraîné dans votre jalousie inappropriée… Il serait avec moi, à l'instant. Surveillez vos arrières, Miss Swan. Ma rancune est tenace. »

A ses derniers mots, il tourna des talons, suivi de Lacey, fière du charisme de son homme.

- « Emma … » Snow se rapprocha de sa fille.

- « Non, Mary, il a raison. » Et elle s'éloigna à son tour.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A : Je visionne la série en VO et je ne lis que des FF en anglais. Du coup, les noms des personnages, même traduits, sont en VO. Par habitude et surtout parce que je trouve que cela sonne mieux (moins ridicule), je vais garder ces anglicismes.**

**Snow : Blanche Neige**

**Charming : Prince Charmant**

**Miss : Mademoiselle, Melle**

**Evil Queen : Méchante Reine**

**De plus, 4 fanfictions anglophones ont donné un prénom qui sonne magnifiquement bien à Granny – Veuve Lucas : Eugénia. Je vais le garder.**

© Scribes and Scrolls 'A ledger squared in blood**' a inspiré **Standbackufools 'Pointed', Korderoo 'All The Single Ladies' & **Red Charcoal 'The Staircase'.**

**Chapitre 3 :**

.

.

C'était la quatrième fois. Non, elle ne rêvait pas. Elle regarda son père, plongé dans la lecture d'un magazine. Il n'avait rien vu. Emma s'impatientait. Son pied vibrait, nerveusement, tout seul, sur place. Son regard vagabondait d'un mur à l'autre, d'un tableau à une sculpture. La salle d'attente était froide. Décorée de marbre blanc et noir, elle s'élevait très haut, des immenses colonnes d'architecture romaine supportaient le plafond. La pièce était démesurée, impressionnante, presque écrasante par sa grandeur.

'_En hiver, elle doit être à la même température que l'ambiance qui y règne, glaciale.'_ Se dit-elle. Elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil vers la secrétaire.

Cinq.

'_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?'_

Elle entendit un buzz :

- « Faites-la entrer, Cassandra.

- Oui, Mme Le Maire. » Cassandra leva la tête du communicateur et confirma à Emma qu'elle pouvait entrer dans le bureau. Celle-ci fit un sourire à David. Il le lui rendit, puis sans s'inquiéter plus, il retourna à sa lecture.

Elle traversa le long couloir, ouvrit la porte sans frapper et entra. Elle referma derrière elle. Regina, derrière son grand bureau du même style architectural que toute la Mairie, travaillait sur des dossiers ouverts devant elle.

- « Un instant, je vous prie. » Elle se leva, se servit un grand verre d'eau, fit un signe de tête à Emma pour lui demander si elle en voulait un aussi – qu'elle refusa, puis se rassit. Elle le but d'une traite. « Prenez place. »

Emma s'assit dans un siège rembourré, en face du bureau.

- « Dites, la Cassandra-là … c'est …

- une sirène, oui …

- d'où sa troisième paupière. » Elle sourit, satisfaite, elle avait la réponse à sa question.

- « Oui. Et non, elle ne se transforme pas quand elle est en contact avec de l'eau. Pas ici à Storybrooke, du moins. » Mme Le Maire retira ses lunettes et se massa le coin des yeux. « Bien. Revenons à nous… J'ai deux affaires qui me préoccupent et que j'aimerais partager avec vous. » Elle leva les yeux et regarda le shérif intensément. « L'une professionnelle et l'autre du domaine du privé. Elles ne sont pas agréables. »

Emma se carra dans le fond de son fauteuil, contre son dossier. Elle croisa les jambes et les bras. Malgré qu'elle soit sur la défensive, elle était prête à attendre ce que Regina allait lui annoncer.

- « Depuis trois semaines, je reçois des coups de téléphone de citoyens concernés et inquiets. » Elle marqua une pause, chercha ses informations dans les papiers devant elle. « Voilà. L'un d'entre eux s'est plaint de votre répondant agressif, permettez, je cite : _'Si vous faisiez un effort sur votre apparence physique, votre chat n'aurait pas envie de se jeter de la plus haute branche de l'arbre pour mettre fin à ses jours' _– fin de citation…

- Mme Bergman est une vieille folle qui m'appelle 3 fois par jour pour aller chercher son chat, j'ai … »

La jeune femme brune balaya les propos d'Emma d'un geste las de la main.

- « Peu importe, je continue, la semaine dernière vous l'avez menacée d'agir au sens propre la prochaine fois qu'elle vous téléphonerait pour descendre son chat…de l'arbre. » Si Emma sourit – elle repensa à la tête de la vieille quand elle sortit son arme pour appuyer ses dires - Regina, elle, était exaspérée. Fatiguée, même. Elle souffla et poursuivit : « M. Gally vous a demandé poliment et gentiment, à maintes reprises de garer votre poubelle jaune ailleurs que sur son allée de garage…

- Mais il n'a même pas de voiture ! Et je laisse suffisamment de place pour qu'il puisse y avoir accès de l'extérieur. Si vous ne mettiez pas des horodateurs à tous les coins de rue, si j'avais au moins un emplacement gratuit … »

Elle cachait sa mauvaise foi derrière des excuses sans fondement. Elle savait qu'elle allait trop loin mais plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle travaillait avec les pieds de plombs, sans intérêt.

- « Vous n'habitez pas loin, Shérif, vous pouvez vous déplacer aisément, voyez-le comme un entrainement, un échauffement … Enfin. D'autres plaintes, contre lesquelles je ne peux rien faire, que je ne peux classer, sont d'ordre plus graves … vos problèmes, ces derniers temps avec la boisson. Nous savons tous, Miss Swan que vous traversez une période difficile mais … boire une verre de bière pendant vos heures de service n'est pas réglementaire, demander à vous en servir une après un de vos déplacements, chez un de nos concitoyens, non plus. » Emma voulut ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais Regina l'interrompit : « Avant d'aller plus loin, je vais tout de suite m'attaquer au deuxième problème… » Elle ferma les yeux, à nouveau, prit son temps et pesa ses mots. Calmement, elle demanda « Savez-vous où est Henry ? » Emma la regarda, perplexe, se demandant où la jeune brune voulait en venir. « De quand date la dernière fois où vous avez vu Henry ? »

La jeune blonde était prise de court. _Henry._ Elle réfléchit. C'était une question piège.

- « A l'école. » Elle fit vite un calcul mental, les cours commencent à 8h, il était midi : « Quatre. » Répondit-elle expressément de façon incomplète.

- « C'est bien ce que je pensais… » Elle s'avança sur sa chaise et posa ses coudes sur la table, joignit ses mains aux branches de ses lunettes, attentive, impliquée. « Vous n'êtes pas seule à être en deuil, Emma. Henry aussi. Henry a perdu un père qu'il aurait aimé connaître plus longtemps et il vous en veut …

- Parce que lui aussi croit que c'est de ma faute ?! » Emma s'emporta et se redressa droite sur sa chaise, prête à attaquer.

- « Non, … il vous en veut parce que vous ne lui donnez aucune explication, parce que ça fait des semaines que vous l'évitez, parce que cela fait CINQ jours qu'il est chez moi et que vous ne vous en êtes pas rendue compte !

- David…

- David et Snow sont au courant ! Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, si vous évitez tout le monde, ils vous évitent tous aussi. Personne n'ose aller à la confrontation.

- Sauf vous.

- Sauf moi, pour Henry. Pour ma ville. » Répondit-elle sur un ton qu'elle se veut apaisant. La migraine lui montait à la tête, elle le savait, elle s'y était préparée. Elle avait bu beaucoup d'eau et alla se rechercher un autre verre. Elle s'était préservée de la luminosité trop forte toute la matinée et elle avait espacé ses RDV de la journée. Elle allait abréger son entretien, sinon elle ne serait pas en état de recevoir Charming. Emma avait relevé ses traits tirés, ses yeux plissés et sa pâleur inhabituelle. Mais trop égoïste, trop renfermée, trop en colère contre elle et contre le monde, elle ne s'y attardait pas.

- « Henry a besoin de vous et Storybrooke d'un Shérif fiable. » Rappela la jeune Maire. « Vous êtes suspendue pour une semaine. Lundi en huit, à la même heure, vous vous représentez ici même. L'infirmière Astrid prendra un échantillon de votre sang et de votre urine que nous ferons tester. Si le test est négatif, vous pourrez rendre vos fonctions. Si…

- Vous n'avez pas le droit.

- Si je l'ai. Relisez votre contrat. » _Surtout reste calme, garde ton sang-froid._ « Je pourrais vous renvoyer pour faute grave…

- Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas ? » Emma était debout et dominait Regina de sa hauteur. Celle-ci n'avait ni la force, ni l'énergie de la contrer.

- « Contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser… » Elle se reprit « Vous êtes un bon Shérif pour cette ville, Miss Swan. Vous êtes dans une mauvaise passe. J'espère qu'il ne s'agit que d'un petit écart et que vous reprendrez vite votre service… »

Emma retira son badge puis enleva son revolver de son holster et les posa tous les deux côte à côte sur le bureau.

- « Si c'est pas le cas ? » Dit-elle en regardant et en caressant doucement ces deux objets symboliques.

- « Je serai contrainte de prendre des mesures définitives. »

Abasourdie, Emma fit quelques pas en arrière et se rassit :

- « Et Henry ?

- Il faudra s'arranger avec lui. Je ne peux que vous conseiller de le contacter au plus vite et de vous expliquer… Nous en avons fini. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Il était temps qu'elle mette fin à cette discussion. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps si la confrontation devait durer. Contrôler son tempérament lui demandait énormément d'efforts. La pression sanguine remontait à ses tempes et devenait insupportable. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite… C'était une question de minutes.

Regina appuya sur son interphone :

- « Cassandra, faites entrer M. Nolan, s'il vous plait. » Elle éteignit le bouton « Ce sera tout Miss Swan, bonne journée. »

La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle, Emma et son père s'échangèrent un regard. Lui était interrogateur, elle pleine de fureur. En sortant, elle shoota dans la grande jar en terre cuite qui rassemblait les parapluies mouillés. Il s'écrasa sur le mur en face et vola en mille éclats. Elle s'en alla sans un regard. Cassandra se leva et alla chercher un balai et une ramassette.

David se retourna vers Regina :

- « Tu lui as dit ?

- Je lui ai dit.

- Merci.

- J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à faire vos sales besognes… » Lui répliqua-t-elle contrariée. Elle se leva et ferma les rideaux.

- Je sais. Merci pour Henry. » Il fit une pause. « J'espère que ça la fera enfin réagir… » Puis il l'observa attentivement. « Ca ne va pas ?

- Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout. Ton badge est là, Shérif Nolan. Je te suggère de te prendre deux adjoints… qui ne sont pas membres de ta famille.

- Ruby Lucas et Leroy. » Dit-il assurément, sans réfléchir.

- « C'est parfait » Lui dit-elle sans plus de cérémonie. « Tu peux y aller. »

Quand David quitta les lieux, elle interpella sa secrétaire qui était entrain de ramasser les petits morceaux restant :

- « Cassie, annulez mes RDV de la journée et ne me passez aucun coup de téléphone. Merci.

- Sans problème, Mme Mills. »

Regina referma la porte, avala deux comprimés et bascula dans son fauteuil, dans le noir, les yeux fermés. _'Pas maintenant, pas ici'_ .

.

.

.

.

La sonnerie retentit au loin, étouffée par les grands murs de l'établissement scolaire. Un à un, puis par petits groupes, les élèves poussaient les portes battantes de l'école. Rapidement, par vagues successives, le nombre d'enfants augmentait sur le trottoir, les allées, les escaliers.

Des parents les rejoignaient, heureux des retrouvailles, ils s'embrassaient, échangeaient leurs impressions de la journée. D'autres plus paresseux ou pressés restaient à l'abri dans l'habitacle de leur voiture, et klaxonnaient pour attirer l'attention de leur chérubin et accélérer les aurevoirs.

Emma resta debout, adossée contre la portière, du côté passager de sa coccinelle. Elle croisait les bras et réchauffait ses mains en les glissant dans les pans intérieurs de sa veste. L'hiver mettait du temps à quitter le paysage et laisser la place au printemps. Elle pouvait voir la buée de son haleine s'évaporer dans l'air. Elle observait avec attention ces enfants qui retrouvaient avec plaisir leurs parents. Quand elle le vit, elle se redressa et traversa la rue à petits pas trottés.

Henry marchait aux côtés de Mary Margaret. La ville, depuis la fin de la malédiction, avait repris sa vie d'avant. Snow ne faisait pas exception… Et puis elle aimait son métier : elle aimait être en contact avec les enfants, détecter cette étincelle de curiosité dans leur regard, enseigner. Elle n'avait plus Henry dans sa classe depuis quelques mois, il était passé dans la classe supérieure dès septembre.

Tous les deux étaient engagés dans une grande conversation ponctuée de rires et de gestes amples. Il lui expliquait quelque chose qui demandait beaucoup d'entrain et il agitait les bras dans tous les sens. Puis il s'arrêta net. Sa bouche se ferma, ses yeux se plissèrent sérieusement et ses sourcils se renfrognèrent.

- « Salut Henry. » Emma se planta devant lui, lui barrant la route. Elle avait opté pour un comportement naturel, l'air de rien, tout allait bien.

Il la contourna et poursuivit son chemin sans un mot pour elle. Emma échangea un regard avec sa mère qui haussa, impuissante, les épaules. La jeune femme blonde courut derrière son fils.

- « Hé, gamin, je te parle… » Elle le retint doucement par le bras et le retourna contre son gré. Il se dégagea de son emprise aussitôt, contrarié.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Lâcha-t-il.

- « Henry ! » Reprit Snow. « C'est ta mère, parle-lui correctement …»

- « C'est ma mère quand ça l'arrange. » Dit-il en regardant Emma droit dans les yeux, effrontément. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Te parler…

- Tu te rappelles, tout d'un coup, que j'existe ?

- S'il te plait … Ecoute-moi … Je … » Emma se perdait dans ses explications, elle était confuse et incertaine. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle confrontation, chez son fils.

- « Moi aussi j'ai perdu une personne que j'aimais… » Souligna-t-il, triste. « Et quand j'avais le plus besoin de toi, tu n'étais pas là. » Remarqua-t-il. Sa colère reprit le dessus. Il serra les poings. Il baissa les yeux et regarda le trottoir « Tu m'as laissé tout seul, tu m'as oublié… La seule personne qui pouvait me comprendre, qui m'a écouté… » Il l'affrontait à nouveau : « … c'était Maman.

- Je sais, Henry, je sais, je suis désolée… mais écoute …

- Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ? » Henry la regardait, méfiant.

- « Quoi ? … De quoi ?

- Elle te l'a dit, hein. C'est elle qui t'a dit que j'étais retourné à la maison. »

Emma évitait son regard. Soudain, le parking de l'école semblait l'intéresser davantage que la conversation. Que pouvait-elle lui répondre ? Que pouvait-elle lui dire ?

- « Laisse moi une seconde chance, … s'il te plait … j'ai merdé, je le sais bien… Laisse moi … »

Snow resta attentive à l'échange, se gardant bien de s'en mêler. L'attitude de sa fille ces dernières semaines la laissait dubitative. Elle savait pourtant, en étant la meilleure amie d'Emma quelques mois plus tôt, que celle-ci fuyait les situations compliquées, elle prenait ses jambes à son cou dès qu'un problème trop important lui faisait face. Mais elle avait toujours pensé, depuis qu'Henry était venu vivre chez eux, depuis qu'elle était la mère à part entière de son fils, qu'il passerait avant… _Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop._ Emma avait suivi cette solution depuis tellement d'années que c'était une seconde nature. La facilité dans les prises de décisions, dans les sentiments, c'était la fuite.

- « Tu viens, Grand-Mère ? » Il eut un dernier regard pour sa mère biologique. Il avait hérité du tempérament de Regina. Blessé, il attaquait et ne faisait pas de cadeau. « Vendredi, tu peux venir me chercher chez Maman. A 18h. Je dois avoir le temps de terminer mes devoirs. Je resterai pour le week-end, puis je rentrerai à la maison dimanche, dans l'après-midi. On se verra là. » Snow respira, soulagée. Il y avait de l'espoir.

La discussion était terminée. Il tourna des talons et partit.

Mary Margaret posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille, fit une petite pression d'encouragement, lui sourit et repartit à la suite de son petit fils.

.

.

.

- « Emma, c'est ton troisième …

- T'es ma mère ?

- Non, ton amie.

- Je ne te paie pas pour… Je te paie pour me servir. »

Ruby s'arrêta d'essuyer les verres un instant, vexée des propos que lui tenait l'ex-shérif.

- « Et bien la serveuse ferme » Elle posa ses ustensiles, fit le tour du comptoir. « … et te prie de quitter les lieux. » Elle saisit Emma par le coude et la fit pivoter sur son tabouret et la releva. « Et comme la maison se réserve le droit de refuser toute entrée, Emma… » La jeune louve la poussa du dos de la main vers la sortie, ouvrit le battant de la porte et la repoussa à l'extérieur. Emma tenta bien de résister mais l'alcool ralentissait ses mouvements et elle était peu éloquente quand elle était prise de court. Elle voulait en placer une, bon gré malgré, mais se ressaisit, refroidie par la volonté de la jeune femme brune. « Tu t'abstiendras de remettre les pieds dans la taverne tant que tu ne seras sobre ou que tu viens pour boire de l'alcool. Sur ce, bonne nuit. »

.

Dehors, sur le trottoir, seule face à l'entrée de « Chez Granny's », Emma regardait les néons et les enseignes s'éteindre tour à tour. Elle maugréa entre ses dents, médisante et mauvaise. Elle tapa du pied contre le panneau des Menus et repartit. Il était tard, ses parents dormaient certainement déjà à cette heure. Elle pouvait rentrer. Elle chercha ses clefs de voiture dans ses poches mais ne les trouva pas. Elle regarda à travers la vitrine et les vit sur le comptoir. Elle jura.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

.

.

'_Maudit soit ce gnome !'_ Pesta-t-elle. Elle coupa avec frénésie les aubergines en lamelles. Quand elle eut terminé sa tâche, elle s'attaqua aux courgettes avec la même énergie. Elle était en colère et elle ne pouvait pas l'extérioriser… A qui en parler ? Et qui l'écouterait ?

Elle planta rageusement la pointe de son couteau dans la planche de bois. _'Pour qui se prend-il ?' _Elle posa les paumes de ses mains sur le plan de travail froid de la cuisine, y prit appui et ferma les yeux. _'Inspire, …' _Ce qu'elle fit longuement. Elle bascula doucement et légèrement la tête en arrière. Elle pouvait sentir l'air s'infiltrer par ses narines, envahir sa trachée et gonfler ses poumons. _'Expire, … inspi-_

- « MAAAN' ? » Hurla Henry du haut de la rotonde. « Où est mon pyjama Cyclops ?

- Dans le sale linge. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le laver… Prends-en un autre.

- Mais c'est celui-là que je voulais… »

Elle se déplaça jusqu'au hall central pour baisser le volume de leur voix. Elle releva la tête dans sa direction. Son tympan commençait à tamponner dans ses oreilles.

- « Il y a Wolverine qui est propre et repassé. Regarde dans le panier sur mon lit.

- Merci. » Il lui sourit, satisfait, et elle retourna en cuisine.

'_Où en étais-je ? … Le repas !'_ Regina saisit les oignons et leur réserva le même sort qu'à leurs congénères. Elle coupa, par contre, les tomates en gros dés. A ses côtés, grésillait de la viande hachée, qu'elle retournait de temps en temps. Ensuite, très rapidement, dans une autre poêle chaude, elle fit sauter au fur et à mesure, dans de l'huile d'olive, les légumes émincés. Elle y incorpora en fin de cuisson une cuillère de moutarde, des petites branches de thym, une légère touche de crème fraîche, très légère, et de l'ail.

La cuisine avait le don de calmer ses nerfs, de lui faire penser à autre chose. Elle aimait concocter des petits plats, goûter aux saveurs différentes et fortes. Elle tenta d'éduquer les papilles gustatives de son fils. Et si, avant l'arrivée d'Emma, il était plutôt réfractaire à ce genre de repas, depuis son retour de chez les Charming, à son grand étonnement, il semblait les savourer et en demandait souvent plus.

'_Je demanderai à David, lundi, de l'assigner à la surveillance du port… de l'autre côté de la ville et d'engager Thomas à la place…'_ Elle réfléchit à cette idée. A cette excellente idée. _'Le Prince Thomas était plus docile, plus malléable et plus silencieux'._ Elle sourit.

Quand elle estima que les légumes avaient suffisamment sués et qu'ils conservaient encore leur croquant, elle éteignit le feu, préchauffa le four et sortit du placard un grand plat à gratin. Au fond, elle y étala la viande puis elle y fit glisser, au-dessus, les aliments, délicatement, et saupoudra le tout avec du parmesan et de la chapelure.

Le marteau de porte annonça l'arrivée d'un visiteur. Elle ouvrit la porte du four et posa le récipient sur la grille et referma aussitôt. Elle leva la tête et regarda l'heure : 18h36. Elle soupira. _'Décidément, la ponctualité lui fera toujours défaut'._

Elle entendit le bruit de pas d'Henry dans le haut des escaliers. Quand elle franchit l'embrasure de la porte, elle croisa son regard :

- « Laisse » Lui signifia-t-elle. « Termine ton sac. Je vais la recevoir…

- Dis lui que j'en ai pour 5 minutes. Je cherche mon jeu Final Fantasy… Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

- Henry, combien de fois dois-je te dire de ranger tes affaires à leur place ? Si tu le faisais, tu les retrouverais...

- Ouais … Ouais. » Il se retourna et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre.

- « Ne cours pas dans les…

- escaliers » Interrompit-il « Je sais » Et il diminua son allure pour reprendre sa course dans le hall de nuit et elle le vit disparaître dans sa chambre.

La jeune femme avait sa main sur la poignée de porte, prête à ouvrir, lorsqu'une nouvelle fois, le heurtoir cogna, impatiemment, insistant, le rivet. Elle ouvrit brutalement la porte, exaspérée à une Emma surprise, prise sur le fait, la main levée.

- « Miss Swan, il semblerait que vous ayez oublié les bonnes manières » Releva l'ancienne Reine, pour la saluer.

Emma, curieusement, ne répondit pas et évita son regard. Elle jouait de la pointe de son pied avec un petit caillou posé sur le bord du paillasson. Cette tâche absorbait toute son attention. Puis elle leva la tête :

- « Je … je viens chercher Henry … Il m'a dit que … » Elle balbutiait, ses propos étaient saccadés.

Regina se recula « Je vous en prie… » et lui fit un signe de la main, pour l'inviter à entrer. « Il en a encore pour quelques minutes. » La jeune femme blonde s'avança et se faufila à l'intérieur en frôlant son hôte. Regina ne put contenir une grimace de dégoût. Elle referma la porte violemment et se tourna vers la cage d'escaliers et elle cria : « Henry, défais ton sac. Téléphone à tes Grands-Parents et dis leur que je t'y emmènerai moi-même, demain, à la 1ère heure. »

Le jeune garçon apparut en trombe, outré. Du haut de la balustrade, il s'exclama :

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Sur le même ton, tout aussi révoltée, Emma réagit :

- « Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Je pensais que…

- Vraiment ? Miss Swan ? Vous ne devinez pas ?! » Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, prête à la confrontation qui allait suivre. Henry ne descendit pas, il observait le comportement de ses mères, il savait quand il valait mieux ne pas s'en mêler. Elles se jaugeaient l'une et l'autre, leur regard chargé de colère. « Si vous pensez que je vais vous laisser conduire MON fils dans votre cercueil roulant en état d'ébriété…

- Qu… Com- … Je ne vous perm-… » Emma s'approcha, menaçante.

- « Votre haleine est chargée, vous sentez la bière bon marché et le cendrier froid à 10 pas !

- Emma ? » Entendirent-elles de l'étage. « Emma … » Henry descendit lentement les marches, une à une, en fixant durement sa mère biologique. Elle recula, elle voulait marquer la distance, ne pas se lancer dans une discussion dans laquelle elle serait perdante. Elle fuyait son regard. Il ne s'avança pas plus loin. Son attitude confirma ses soupçons. On pouvait lire la déception sur son visage.

- « Même ça » s'exprima-t-il « Même pour moi, pour un soir… » il baissa la voix et balaya ses mots d'un geste de la main. Son cœur était lourd. Un poids oppressa sa poitrine. « Je vais les appeler » Dit-il, résigné. Et il partit se réfugier dans sa chambre, après avoir claqué la porte.

Ses deux mères sursautèrent et crispèrent leurs muscles au fracas qui faisait écho dans le hall… et qui résonnait dans la tête de Regina. Elle ferma les yeux et se reconcentra. Après un temps de silence, Regina lui demanda, en tendant la main :

- « Donnez-moi votre clef de voiture…

- … Non » Répondit-elle, puérile, après un temps de réflexion. « Comment je vais rentrer … ? » Obtuse, elle enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

La jeune sorcière fit un gracieux mouvement circulaire du poignet. Elle ouvrit la main, et dans sa paume, trônait le trousseau de clefs.

- « Mais … mais …

- Ma demande n'était que pure formalité… Je ne veux pas qu'Henry pleure un deuxième parent. » Lui rétorqua-t-elle amèrement. « Installez-vous sous le patio, à l'arrière vous rafraîchir les idées et … » elle désigna sa tenue : « les vêtements. » Regina n'attendit pas que l'ex-shérif réagisse. Elle se dirigea dans sa cuisine et vaqua à ses premières occupations.

Quand Emma traversa la cuisine, la Reine déchue dressa la table dans la salle à manger. Elle l'avertit :

- « Le diner sera prêt dans 15 minutes. »

La jeune blonde hocha la tête, sans rien ajouter et se dirigea vers la véranda.

.

.

.

Regina toqua à petits coups sur la porte.

- « Si c'est toi, Maman, tu peux entrer… » fit une petite voix.

Elle entra silencieusement. Henry était à moitié allongé sur son lit. Il lisait un comics. Elle pouvait lire sur le visage de son fils qu'il était toujours contrarié et qu'il n'était pas concentré. Elle s'assit sur le bord du matelas, une main posée sur la cuisse du jeune garçon.

- « Henry ? »

Il baissa son livre et la regarda :

- « Je ne veux pas en parler, Maman.

- Moi oui… » Elle ferma les yeux. Elle inspira profondément.

- « Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que tu avais raison, que tu m'avais prévenue, qu'Emma n'est pas une personne sur qui je peux compter… » Et il fit des vagues avec sa main comme pour ajouter du contenu à ses propos.

- Je vais faire les choses bien, Henry. Pour une fois, laisse-moi … » Son mal de tête revenait. « … agir comme il faut. » Elle allait lui ouvrir son cœur et lui expliquer l'importance de sa présence, ici, avec elle, sous son toit. « Tu es parti pendant 5 mois. 5 mois ! Je ne t'ai croisé qu'au coin des rues, en sortant de l'école… Pendant 5 mois, tu n'as pas senti le besoin de me voir.

- Maman… » Il se redressa, posant sa main sur la sienne. « Je …

- S'il te plait... J'ai compris... » Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Sa vue se troublait, se remplissait de larmes. « Ce que j'avais fait, ce que j'ai fait … t'a fait fuir. Tu ne me voyais plus comme ta maman, mais comme l'Evil Queen… Et tu avais raison… Rappelle-toi de ce que tu as subi l'année dernière … une thérapie pour tes soit-disant délires, tout ça pour me protéger, moi, ma malédiction, … Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi … Et ce n'est pas comme ça que doit agir une mère. » Elle tourna la tête, laissa couler les quelques larmes qu'elle essuya aussitôt du revers de la main. « Je te demande pardon, … Et … je suis contente… » Henry la regardait d'un air interrogateur et lui demanda de continuer. « Je n'ai plus rien à te cacher. Maintenant, je ne peux que tout recommencer, … à zéro … même si … même … » Elle n'alla pas plus loin, parler de son passé, à son, fils lui était encore douloureux. La blessure était vive. « … En revenant ici, près de moi… Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ce que tu m'as donné… Tu me montres que tu as non seulement confiance en moi, que tu n'as pas peur … Tu m'as fait comprendre que tu m'aimes aussi, … que je compte pour toi… qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

- Je t'aime Maman. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine. » Il l'embrassa et la serra fort dans ses bras. Elle le prit contre elle, contre son cœur.

- « Peu importe les raisons qui t'ont menées ici, peu importe que ce soit à cause ou grâce à Emma… Mais je le prends comme une seconde chance. Et je ne vais pas la gaspiller. » Il s'assit à ses côtés, les jambes pendantes. Il regardait ses pieds. « Tu es brave, tu es courageux …tous les jours j'admire cette force que tu as en toi… Et tu as grandi trop vite… Et tu es fâché et têtu … Tu as le droit de l'être… mais ne te laisse pas envahir par cette colère, mon chéri. Elle ne t'apportera rien de bon. » Elle fit une pause et caressa le dos de son enfant. « Toi, plus que nous autres, depuis ta naissance, tu es entouré par des gens qui étaient prêts à s'entretuer pour t'aimer et être aimé par toi en retour.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais …

- Je sais … je sais … Nous l'avons tous compris … Tu le vois bien… J'ai des conversations courtoises avec Snow. » Henry sourit en se rappelant les entretiens entre les deux femmes, à mâchoires serrées et nerfs crispés, mais les piques et les reproches avaient disparu de leurs échanges. « Ca n'a pas été le cas d'Emma. Comme moi, elle ne sait pas gérer ses émotions … Tu dois lui laisser du temps. Elle finira bien par se reprendre en mains…

- Mais je suis trop … elle m'a …

- C'est encore trop tôt… Viens-moi voir. Ne garde pas cette colère en toi » Elle posa sa main sur son cœur. « Parlons-en… comme nous l'avons fait pour ton père, tu veux bien ? » Il acquiesça. « Bien, on va manger… ».

.

.

.

L'ambiance au moment du repas était calme mais tendue. Henry avait interrogé sa mère du regard sur la présence d'Emma, mais elle l'ignora. L'avantage quand on ne parle pas à table, c'est que les assiettes se vident rapidement.

Emma se leva pour débarrasser, mais Regina la retint :

- « Laissez, Miss Swan, c'est la tâche d'Henry. »

La jeune blonde se tourna vers son fils :

- « Comment ça se fait que tu ne le fasses pas chez nous ?

- On ne me l'a jamais demandé. » Et il porta la vaisselle sale en cuisine. Emma le regarda s'en aller, les sourcils relevés. Regina sourit à la répartie.

Le jeune homme fit plusieurs fois l'aller-retour et rangea le tout dans le lave-vaisselle. Quand il eut terminé, il demanda :

- « Je peux regarder la télévision ?

- Que veux-tu regarder ?

- Hansel m'a prêté ce film » il fila le chercher dans son sac à dos et le brandit, victorieux, 'Les Goonies'. « Il m'a dit qu'il était un peu dépassé mais qu'il en valait la peine. »

Sa mère prit la pochette et lut le synopsis. Elle le tourna dans tous les sens.

- « Y a pas de mal, Regina. Il est bien, c'est un classique des années 80' … Sérieusement, il a vu bien pire avec nous. »

La jeune femme brune leva les yeux et les plissa pour marquer son désaccord en entendant cette confession.

- « Je souhaiterais, à l'avenir, Miss Swan, que vous surveilliez davantage ce que mon fils regarde à la télévision…

- Vous ne pouvez pas tout contrôler … laissez-le faire sa vie et découvrir un peu …

- Dis la femme qui est aux abonnés absents depuis presque un mois. » Et elle pensa à la leçon de morale qu'elle avait donnée à Henry et à laquelle elle était incapable de se conformer plus de 5 minutes quand elle était en présence d'une telle personnalité, irresponsable, inconsciente … quand elle était en présence d'Emma.

Henry saisit la jaquette du DVD et quitta la pièce.

- « Si on me cherche … » et il pointa le salon, sans demander son reste.

- « Et nous devrions continuer cette conversation sous le patio… Allez-y, je vais faire du café. »

.

.

.

Emma était assise sur la balancelle. Elle avait recouvert ses jambes avec un plaid qu'elle avait trouvé plié sur le dossier de l'un des sièges du salon de jardin. Elle se balançait doucement, en prenant appui, du bout des pieds, sur la table basse. Elle ne pensait à rien ou, plutôt, elle s'empêchait de penser. Ses yeux étaient clos. Elle se laissa bercer par les mouvements lents et réguliers de son fauteuil.

La brise était fraîche, elle soulevait quelques mèches rebelles et les faisait passer devant son visage. Elle ne les remit pas en place. Ses mains étaient posées sur la couverture, à plat, à côté de ses cuisses. La tête légèrement inclinée en arrière, elle respira l'odeur de l'herbe humide, de la terre gorgée d'eau et du bois coupé imprégné de pluie. Aucun insecte, aucun animal ne sortait encore par ce début de saison. Il faisait très calme. Elle se sentait apaisée.

Le silence fut interrompu par le grincement du portique anti-moustique. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Regina se glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle portait un plateau qu'elle posa au milieu de la table. Elle souleva la cafetière et remplit deux mugs. Elle en tendit un à Emma :

- « Je ne sais pas comment vous le buvez. Voilà le sucrier » Elle pointa un récipient en inox. « et la petite cruche de lait…

- Noir, c'est très bien. Merci.

- David attend votre appel téléphonique. Il tient à venir vous chercher, peu importe l'heure. »

Regina s'assit à ses côtés, face à son jardin, qui faisait sa fierté. Son cardigan sur les épaules pour lui tenir chaud, une tasse de café fumante entre les doigts, elle n'avait besoin de rien pour la préserver de la fraîcheur de la soirée. Son poids fit basculer à nouveau la balancelle. Elle regardait son domaine avec attention. Elle tenait à ce qu'il soit parfait, que les promeneurs qui longeaient sa haie soient admiratifs de tant de beauté. Elle avait engagé le meilleur des jardiniers : le Chamane Rafiki. Il aimait son travail et s'y appliquait avec tendresse. Chaque fleur, chaque buis, chaque plante avaient été plantés selon un dessein précis, de sorte qu'il y ait toujours une touche verte quelque soit la saison de l'année. Ensemble, ils l'entretenaient avec soin, mêlant d'agréables conversations, ponctuées de paroles sages, d'encouragements et de conseils avisés.

C'était le seul habitant à ne lui avoir jamais tourné le dos depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire. Au contraire, dès le lendemain de la fin de la malédiction, il s'était présenté, comme si de rien n'était, à sa porte, avec ses outillages et il souhaitait qu'elle lui donne les consignes habituelles. Jamais, il n'avait soulevé le sujet, demandé des explications ou en attendait en retour.

Elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées et dans la contemplation de ses herbes médicinales, quand Emma baragouina :

- Regina… » Celle-ci tourna la tête interpellée. « vous … » Emma souffla. Les mots se pressaient mais ne sortaient pas. Elle voulait parler mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Son mal-être refit surface. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

Le silence, lourd, s'imposa, à nouveau. L'ancienne Reine ne pressa pas et n'ajouta rien. Elle attendit patiemment que les mots sortent … ou pas. Peu lui importait. Elle n'attendait rien de cet entretien improvisé. Elle était venue lui tenir compagnie comme la parfaite hôte qu'elle se croyait être.

- « Il … s'est sacrifié… Il a donné sa vie … Comme un con… Comme un gros con ! » La jeune femme brune détecta de la colère dans ses propos. Elle inclina la tête pour montrer son incompréhension.

- « Vous lui en voulez ?

- Si je lui en veux ? … Je ne lui ai rien demandé ! » Emma ne regardait toujours pas son interlocutrice, son regard se perdait dans le fond du jardin. « J'étais prête … je ne regrettais rien … Et lui, cet imbécile, se jette sur moi… porté par je ne sais quel sentiment… » ses mains s'agitaient, mimaient la scène. « Enfin si … il m'aime… m'aimait … Ha ! ça lui a bien servi, tiens ! » Ajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Regina comprit le désarroi de la jeune femme. Elle avait vécu ce qu'elle avait traversé il y a plusieurs décennies. Mais son attitude ne sonnait pas juste… La femme blonde se leva, elle avait du mal à contenir sa frustration. Elle fit les cent pas sur le plancher en bankiraï.

- « Il se jette sur cette putain de balle … et me dit qu'il m'aime… Comme ça … puis il meurt et me laisse … et me laisse me démerder avec … » La Maire ne la reprit pas sur son langage, ce n'était pas le moment. Elle l'écoutait toujours avec attention. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse qu'Emma éprouvait, Regina pouvait le ressentir… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Et pourquoi ?

Puis elle s'arrêta de marcher. Droite. Elle regarda son hôte dans les yeux et lui confessa :

- « Il se tue par amour … pour moi » Elle porta sa main sur sa poitrine pour appuyer ses dires. « … et moi … je n'éprouve rien … pour lui. »

Regina écarquilla les yeux. La tasse, qu'elle avait approchée de sa bouche et dont elle allait boire une gorgée, était posée, figée sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle ne bougea pas.

- « Je le vois dans vos yeux… Quel genre de personne je suis, hein ?! … Et le comble … » Emma était lâchée, plus rien ne pouvait la retenir. Cela faisait des semaines que sa culpabilité l'étouffait, la rongeait de l'intérieur. « Le comble … » insista-t-elle « c'est que je suis tellement furieuse contre lui que … si il était encore vivant, … je … je … je lui enverrais mon poing dans la figure » Elle s'arrêta, puis reprit le fil de sa pensée. « Oui je lui en veux de m'avoir mise dans cette situation… » Elle s'était trop étendue sur le sujet. Elle ne le regrettait pourtant pas. Elle se rassit aux côtés de sa confidente. Regina termina sa boisson chaude, perplexe.

- « Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, Miss Swan. » Releva-t-elle enfin. « Ne prenez pas mes absences de propos pour des jugements, parce que je n'en porte pas.

- Et mes parents … » Poursuivit-elle d'un air absent, elle n'écoutait pas. Les vannes étaient ouvertes, il fallait en profiter, elle ne savait pas quand elle aurait encore l'occasion de vider sa conscience : « Et Henry … et tous les habitants … croient que je suis en deuil… Quelle mascarade ! Que voulez-vous que je leur dise ? … Comment voulez-vous que je leur dise … Il est mort pour rien… Comment voulez-vous que je leur explique que je suis en colère contre lui, d'avoir pris cette décision … de m'avoir imposé cette décision, sans possibilité de retour à l'envoyeur, … De quel droit ?! … Et il le savait … Pas une seule fois … nous avons discuté de mon séjour en prison … pas une seule fois il ne s'est excusé, de … de … Et il me dit à moi, … avant de … qu'il m'aime… » Elle posa sa tête entre ses mains. Vidée.

- « Emma … » Regina ne l'appelait par son prénom que dans de très rares occasions : dans des conversations tendues dans lesquelles elles ne s'écoutaient plus, dans leurs disputes ou quand il fallait la rappeler à la raison. « C'était peut être sa façon de se rattraper, de réparer sa faute et de vous demander pardon …

- Il l'a payé cher, son pardon. » Constata-t-elle. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. « Je ne peux ni le remercier, ni lui dire ce que j'en pense … et ces autres… qui me regardent … les autres-là qui continuent à vivre comme si de rien n'était … Le monde continue à tourner … » lâcha enfin la jeune blonde. « Et on me demande d'aller de l'avant, … mais je n'y arrive pas…

- Personne n'est irremplaçable, Miss Swan.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. » Elle tourna son visage, dur, vers son interlocutrice : « Daniel l'est pour vous, Regina. » rétorqua-t-elle, mordante.

La jeune sorcière reçut la remarque de plein fouet.

- « Si vous voulez que nous gardions des rapports cordiaux, je vous prie de ne plus citer son nom. » lui intonna-t-elle, les mains crispées.

- « Non parlons-en, justement. Vous perdez l'amour de votre vie… et vous en perdez la tête aussi.

- Miss Swan, si … » Son mal de tête qui avait disparu refit surface, comme une claque. Les muscles à la base de sa nuque se contractèrent. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Cette souffrance lui appartenait à elle seule.

- « Si quoi, Regina ? Si quoi ? Hein ?

- Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Daniel et Neal n'ont rien à voir l'un avec l'autre … Et je vous défends de … » Elle se leva et imposa son autorité malgré sa petite taille. Emma se redressa également et l'affronta. Elle avait besoin d'éclater … Jusqu'à présent, personne ne voulait la confronter et la seule qui était à sa mesure, la seule qui osait la contrer était la seule qui l'écoutait…

- « Non en effet et pourtant … toute la ville croit que Neal est –était- le Grand Amour de ma vie. Tout le monde s'attend à ce que je dérape, personne ne me rappelle à la raison … personne ne me fait la morale … pas même mes chers parents. » Elle cracha les mots retenus trop longtemps.

- « De quoi vous plaignez-vous ? Vous ne les voyez même pas ! Vous êtes entourée de gens qui vous aiment ! Ils sont là, présents, proches, compréhensifs. » Lui rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton. « JE n'avais personne. La seule personne qui comptait, pour qui JE comptais est …

- Mais vous, vous l'aimiez –vous l'aimez encore toujours- vraiment … » L'interrompit-elle. « Enfin regardez ce que vous avez fait en son nom… » Elle écarta les bras et montra toute la ville : « Une putain de malédiction ! Tout ça par Amour … Moi je ne fais rien, je me saoule, je me traine … je suis une loque.

- Mais vous l'aimiez ou non, à la fin ? » Elle était exaspérée, les mains en l'air.

- « Non, vous m'écoutez ou pas ? Non je ne l'aimais pas, Regina. JE NE L'AIME PAS. Mais je dois faire face à ces visages pathétiques, à ces regards compatissants. Tous les jours, je dois affronter ces gens qui pensent que Neal a sauvé, par Amour, la vie de la Sauveuse… Mais cette Sauveuse n'en a rien à faire … Cette Sauveuse ne mérite pas un tel sacrifice. »

Regina ne dit rien. Parfois, les mots sont inutiles. Elles restèrent plantées là, l'une en face de l'autre. Emma se passa la main dans les cheveux puis sur le visage.

- « Je vais nous refaire du café. » Et Regina disparut dans la cuisine.


	5. Chapter 5

N/A - Blue fairy : la fée bleue.

.

.

Chapitre 5 :

.

.

Regina ne put contenir le tremblement de ses mains. Elle tenta désespérément de retirer le film protecteur des comprimés. Vite' Se dit-elle, nerveuse. 'Je dois …' Enfin, les gélules furent libérées et sautèrent hors de leur plaquette. L'une d'entre elles, pourtant, s'échappa et roula sur le comptoir puis sur le sol pour finir sa course sous le frigo. 'Noooon !' Hurla-t-elle, dans sa tête. Les aiguilles qui transperçaient son cerveau de façon lancinante se transformèrent en coups d'épées plus directs, plus longs, plus douloureux. Elle pressa les paumes de ses mains sur ses tempes, elle voulait canaliser ses maux. Mais rien n'y fit. Sa vision se troubla. Sa tête s'alourdit. Elle ressentit des décharges électriques, comme les pulsations d'un électro-encéphalogramme : aiguës, brefs, rythmées. Elle avait mal. Très mal. Elle tendit la main pour prendre la carafe et se servir de l'eau. Mais ses gestes étaient hésitants, incertains. Désorientée, elle les manqua tous les deux et les renversa. Ils s'écrasèrent avec fracas sur le carrelage et se brisèrent. Ne contenant plus la souffrance que son mal de tête lui causait, elle cria et s'affala par terre.

- « Maman ? »

Regina n'entendit déjà plus rien. Recroquevillée, les mains sur la tête, elle se contorsionnait sous l'effet de la douleur. Elle hurla, elle se cambrait, elle revivait ces heures, enfermée dans l'entrepôt, ces séances de tortures imposées avec un plaisir sadique, par Greg Mendell. C'était comme si elle s'était retrouvée entravée à cette table, reliée aux électrodes et qu'elle subissait à nouveau ces décharges électriques. Mais elles ne se répandirent pas dans tout son corps, elles convergèrent toutes vers son cerveau.

Henry se précipita dans les escaliers dès le premier cri et courut immédiatement dans la cuisine. Il était en pyjama et se préparait à aller se coucher quand il avait entendu le bruit de verre brisé. Emma avait déjà franchi la porte qui la séparait du patio. Ils s'accroupirent tous les deux, ignorant les éclats tranchants.

- « Maman - Regina ? » appelèrent-ils tous les deux, inquiets. Elle ne leur répondit pas. Ils n'existaient plus. Elle était seule avec sa douleur, cette obsédante douleur… Si elle pouvait faire entrer ses doigts à l'intérieur de son crâne, extirper l'origine de son mal …

Les yeux écarquillés, Emma et Henry virent avec horreur qu'elle planta ses ongles dans sa peau, au niveau de ses tempes, jusqu'au sang et qu'elle continuait à vouloir les enfoncer.

- « Regina ! Arrêtez… » Emma saisit ses poignets et les éloigna des blessures déjà bien ouvertes. Henry était tétanisé, il paniquait et pleurait.

- « Emma, qu'est-ce qu'elle a … Emma ? » Il leva son regard chargé de larmes vers sa mère biologique, en quête de réponse.

Elle entrava d'une poigne solide les mains de la jeune sorcière et prit le menton de son fils de l'autre.

- « Regarde-moi. » Le regard du jeune garçon s'était rabaissé sur le visage crispé de sa mère adoptive, hypnotisé. « HENRY ! » insista Emma « J'ai besoin de toi » Il la regarda enfin, plus longuement, plus concentré. « Va me chercher deux linges humides. De l'eau froide. Vite. »

Il s'exécuta sur le champ.

Emma retourna son attention sur la jeune femme étendue au sol. Du bout des semelles, elle repoussa les débris de la carafe et du verre. Assise sur ses fesses, elle se repoussa en arrière, avec ses talons plantés dans le sol et s'adossa contre le frigo. Elle tira Regina par les aisselles, la glissa entre ses jambes et la reposa sur son côté. La jeune femme brune reposait, sur le flanc, allongée de tout son long. Calée entre les cuisses de l'ex-shérif, elle grimaçait toujours de douleur et gémissait atrocement. Ses mains revenaient continuellement vers le haut de sa tête. Emma passa son bras sous la jeune femme, qui posa sa joue sur son biceps, et la maintint fermement.

- « Regina, chhhhh… Calmez-vous… » Elle vit des médicaments, par terre non loin d'elle. De sa main libre, sans lâcher sa prise sur son hôte, elle récupéra la petite boîte. Elle lut la posologie et le prescripteur 'Docteur Whale'.

Henry s'abaissa à leur hauteur et posa le récipient débordant d'eau. Deux essuies de vaisselle flottaient à la surface. Regina était toujours pliée sous l'effet de ses migraines, elle geignait, elle marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles.

- « Ca va aller… écoutez le son de ma voix » Elle la berçait lentement et lui parlait doucement. Elle reposa la boîte à côté d'elle. D'un geste du menton, elle lui désigna le bol : « Essore-les, s'il te plait et donne-les moi. » Il s'attela consciencieusement à la tâche. Emma plia les torchons en deux longues bandes, elle recouvrit le front de la jeune femme brune, ses tempes, jusqu'au-dessus de ses oreilles. « Appelle le Docteur Whale. Explique-lui tout et demande-lui de venir immédiatement. Ensuite, tu reviens pour rafraîchir le linge. Tu veux bien ? ». Il opina dans son sens, se releva et s'éloigna dans le salon. Elle l'entendit composer le numéro et parler. Avec la deuxième serviette, elle tatonna la base accessible de son cou, sa joue et l'arrière de sa nuque. Cela semblait faire de l'effet et atténuer la douleur. Emma replaça le linge dans le récipient et du bout des doigts, doucement mais sûrement, elle massa le haut de sa nuque. Puis elle descendit le long des cervicales, insistant sur les muscles et les nerfs. Au contact de son toucher, le corps de Regina se détendit. Ses membres se décontractèrent. Sa respiration, auparavant saccadée et retenue, se régularisait petit à petit. Elle sombra dans une sorte d'inconscience apaisée.

Emma ne cessa pas le massage, elle pétrissait la masse musculaire, elle apposait ses doigts sur le système nerveux, elle pinçait délicatement, elle malaxait grossièrement la peau pour relacher la tension.

Henry revint. Il éteignit les lumières puis s'assit et changea la serviette humide. Il caressait les cheveux de sa mère, éloignait les mèches rebelles de son front. Elle était brûlante et des gouttes de sueurs froides perlaient sur son nez.

- « Whale arrive tout de suite. Il a dit qu'il fallait l'allonger dans une pièce sombre. » Expliqua-t-il d'une faible voix. Il était redevenu un petit garçon. Il avait peur et ne savait pas quoi faire.

- « Peux-tu ramasser les bouts de verre, s'il te plait ? » Emma continua à prodiguer ses soins, patiemment, sûrement.

- « Elle a l'air d'aller mieux…

- Elle s'est calmée oui… » Elle demanda : « Henry, elle a déjà eu une crise avant ? »

Henry balaya avec précaution, puis jeta les morceaux à la poubelle. Il secoua négativement la tête.

- « Je ne suis là que depuis 10 jours. » Puis, il réfléchit « Mais, elle prend plus de médicaments pour ses migraines… elle n'en avait jamais eu… avant …

- Avant quoi ?

- Avant que je ne parte. » Observa-t-il tristement.

- « Ca n'a rien à voir. Tu n'y es pour rien. » Et Emma aussi, se mit à penser… Elle se rappela son attitude d'il y a quelques jours, ces signes annonciateurs qu'elle aurait du déceler si elle avait moins renfermée sur sa petite personne. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et regretta amèrement son comportement égoïste.

.

.

.

David, Mary Margaret, Emma et Henry attendaient, impatients, dans le salon. Snow mit son bras autour des épaules de son petit-fils. Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans le canapé tandis que Charming et Emma, debout au milieu de la pièce, échangeaient leurs impressions.

Le Docteur Whale et Blue Fairy descendirent les marches sur la pointe des pieds. Lorsqu'ils les rejoignirent, leur visage était grave. David s'avança :

- « Alors ?

- Je lui ai administré un sédatif. Blue a dissous toutes les particules électriques négatives qui ont envahi ses neurones.

- D'ailleurs si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi … je vais retourner au couvent. Il est très tard. Victor, vous savez où me trouver. » Il hocha la tête. La Mère Supérieure prit congé et quitta le Manoir Mills.

Le Docteur poursuivit sa conversation là où il l'avait laissée et regarda l'ancien berger « Ce n'est que temporaire…

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » Interrogea Emma.

- Il y a un risque de rechute … » Il posa sa sacoche de cuir noir sur la table et l'ouvrit, puis il se retourna vers la petite famille. « Tant qu'on ne connait pas le point d'origine, toute forme de stress, d'angoisse ou … Regina pourrait être confrontée à une nouvelle crise.

- C'est de ta faute tout ça » s'exclama le jeune garçon qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

- Henry ! » Sa Grand-mère le reprit.

- Non, c'est chaque fois qu'Emma est entrée en contact avec Maman qu'elle a mal à la tête… Et ce soir, ce soir … » Il se tourna vers sa mère biologique « Tu es venue saoule ! » Il la poussa de ses deux mains « Et tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de l'ouvrir après le repas… » Il la repoussa encore, furieux « Et je vous ai entendu lever la voix sous le patio … Elle te reçoit chez elle, elle t'invite à dîner … » il tambourinait des poings sur le torse de sa mère « Et toi … toi ! Tu peux pas t'empêcher de l'ouvrir ! » Insista-t-il.

- « Henry… » Emma saisit ses poings doucement. « Je ne pouvais pas savoir … Jamais je n'aurais …

- Sors d'ici, Emma. Je ne veux plus te voir… »

Le patriarche s'interposa. Il prit le jeune garçon par les épaules et l'éloigna de la jeune blonde. Il s'accroupit, un genou à terre, l'autre plié.

- « Ca suffit ! Tu es en colère et tu es inquiet. Ce que tu fais là ne sert à rien et n'aide pas. Pour le moment, il faut s'occuper de ta mère… Tu régleras tes comptes après.

- Viens ici mon chéri. » Mary Margaret s'approcha de son petit-fils et l'entraina un peu à l'écart. « Calme-toi et essayons de voir ce qu'on peut faire pour Regina. Tu es d'accord ? » Il acquiesça. « Bien » Elle l'étreignit.

Emma, postée à l'embrasure de la porte, observait sa mère et son fils se soutenir mutuellement. Elle sentit soudain une épaule chaude la bousculer un peu, affectueusement. Son père s'était approché discrètement.

- « Ca va ? » Lui dit-il, tout bas.

- « Oui, ça va. » Répondit-elle faiblement. Son visage montrait le contraire.

- « Ca ne peut pas continuer… » Poursuivit-il. « Il faut que …

- Voilà » Interrompit le Docteur Whale, il tendit un papier, ne sachant pas à qui le remettre « la prescription pour ses médicaments. » Snow s'en saisit et lui demanda :

- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a exactement ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire sans son consentement …

- Mais je suis son fils, je peux savoir. » Affirma le jeune Henry.

- « Et tu es mineur » Ajouta le Docteur, désolé.

- Nous sommes sa famille, Whale » Insista Charming. « Elle n'est pas seule, elle ne peut pas rester seule dans cet état.

- Théoriquement-

- Mais on se moque de la théorie, de la loi, … nous sommes à Storybrooke.

- Justement, c'est Regina, pas n'importe qui … et sans vous offenser, Snow, je la crains plus que vous.

- Peu importe, Docteur. » Emma s'avança maintenant et se mêla à la conversation. « Comme l'a dit mon père, qu'elle le veuille ou non, nous sommes sa famille. Nous avons le droit de savoir… »

Le Docteur réfléchit. Il pinça sa lèvre inférieure entre son pouce et son index. Sa conscience de professionnel créée de toute pièce par la malédiction se confondait avec les sentiments réels qui s'étaient développés au fur et à mesure de ces 30 dernières années. Plus rien n'était pareil et surtout, il n'était plus le Docteur Frankenstein de son autre monde. Il avait lui aussi évolué, il avait lui aussi changé.

- « D'accord. Asseyez-vous … et Henry, il se pourrait que tu ne comprennes pas grand-chose à tout ça … mais tu poseras les questions que tu voudras quand j'aurai fini. »

.

.

.

Sur le pas de la porte, le Docteur Whale rappela :

- « Surtout qu'elle se repose jusqu'à lundi, inclus. Elle doit être tenue à l'abri de la lumière : pas d'écran, pas de soleil, pas d'éclairage direct. » Emma lui tenait compagnie et prenait note, dans un coin de sa tête. « Si il y a quoique ce soit, appelez-moi sur le champ.

- Merci Docteur. Je n'y manquerai pas.

- Emma ?

- Oui ?

- Evitez de l'énerver. »

Elle sourit, gênée. Tout le monde savait que sa seule présence provoquait chez la Maire une réaction épidermique. Elle referma la porte, s'adossa sur le vantail et souffla. Les mots d'Henry hantèrent ses pensées. Elle rejoignit enfin ses parents au salon. Il était minuit passé et Mary Margaret avait infusé une théière pleine.

- « David est monté coucher Henry, il s'est assoupi dans le fauteuil. »

Emma s'assit en face de sa mère, elle tourna la cuillère dans sa tasse.

- « Tu crois, toi aussi que c'est de ma faute ?

- Non. Pas du tout. Je pense que Whale l'a bien expliqué… Ce sont ces séances d'électrochocs … Combien en a-t-elle subi avant qu'on intervienne ? … Et je n'ai ressenti qu'une partie d'entre elles ! Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle a vraiment enduré pendant ces 24h !

- Et sa magie … » David s'assit à son tour. « Blue nous a expliqué que la magie est chargée d'électricité, tu combines l'un et l'autre …

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Emma était démunie, perdue. Snow posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra un peu.

- « Maintenant, on fait ce qu'on a toujours fait, on s'entre-aide, ma chérie.

- Mais Henry ne veut plus …

- Henry est incapable de gérer ses émotions. Il est blessé, inquiet et en colère. Je m'occuperai de lui. Je lui parlerai. » Répondit Charming.

- Non, David. Je pense que vous en avez assez fait pour me couvrir. C'est à moi à prendre la situation en mains. Si je veux qu'il m'accepte à nouveau, je dois lui montrer que j'en vaux la peine… » Elle se leva et prit sa décision. « Je vais rester ici, avec eux. Je prendrai soin de Regina et …

- Emma …

- Non, Mary. Je vais me tenir… Je te le promets… Entre temps, vous allez rentrer et je vous revois demain. »

Ils se levèrent également, surpris.

- « Ha oui ?

- Je suis incapable de cuisiner et je ne pense pas que rapporter des plats préparés à emporter de chez Granny soit une bonne idée… Donc ce sera une bonne occasion de manger en famille, autour de la table… Bien sûr, avec toi » Elle regarda sa mère « derrière les fourneaux…

- Bien sûr. » lui répondit-elle en lui souriant.

.

.

.

N/A : Mon profilage en tant qu'écrivain donnerait ceci : Auteur qui effectue de nombreuses recherches, pense à la crédibilité, la faisabilité, à la cohérence et à la transition dans l'histoire. Les sentiments et les émotions de chacun des protagonistes sont respectés et approfondis. Je ne peux sauter du coq à l'âne, je ne peux transgresser des situations, ou aller droit au but si je n'ai pas préalablement installé un climat qui favorise ce type de schéma.

Alors, je suis désolée pour les plus pressées, mais si mes chapitres sont lents, si vous pensez que mes descriptions ne mènent nulle part. Mais tout a un sens chez moi. [Je vous suggère, non pour faire ma pub mais pour vous faire une idée sur ma façon d'écrire et de penser, de lire mes ff sur SVU, vous comprendrez pourquoi…]

Alors, si vous êtes toujours intéressé(e)s par la lecture de cette ff, je souhaiterais que vous me le communiquiez.

Et oui, je pense que cette ff sera plus longue que ma norme.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A : Désolée du jour de retard :p J'étais à Paris pour quelques jours, sans aucune connexion.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, vos reviews encourageants et motivants. Je sais que vous avez de grands espoirs et j'espère sincèrement que je comblerai vos attentes.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des critiques, positives ou négatives (constructives !), des commentaires, vos impressions. Vous améliorez ma façon d'écrire, vous m'orientez dans la bonne direction et vous corrigez mes erreurs, mes oublis et surtout, vous comblez mes lacunes.**

**Merci :)**

**Chapitre 6 :**

.

.

Regina sentit une présence intrusive contre elle. Elle, qui avait l'habitude de dormir seule dans son lit, était dérangée par cette chaleur humaine qui ne venait pas d'elle. Ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement à la pénombre. Le soleil se levait doucement et malgré les tentures tirées, la chambre prit des couleurs orange pâles à certains endroits.

Un bras pesait lourdement autour de sa taille et la serrait fortement. Quand elle tourna la tête, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec des cheveux bruns, courts et ébouriffés. Henry, endormi sur le ventre, avait non seulement pris possession du côté gauche du lit mais il avait également envahi la partie de Regina. Il avait lové sa tête dans le creux du cou de sa mère et dormait, comme lorsqu'il avait 4 ans, entièrement de travers. _'Plus les enfants ont de la place, plus ils en prennent'_ Se dit-elle en souriant. Elle se positionna doucement sur le côté, face à lui et l'observa avec attention. _'Cela faisait combien de temps ? Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il plus retrouvé contre elle, volontairement, affectueusement ?' _Elle scannait chaque partie visible de son visage, photographiait le dessin de ses sourcils, de ses yeux, le contour de sa bouche, elle mémorisait chaque point de contact. Elle enregistrait le son apaisant de sa lente respiration, elle écoutait le battement régulier de son petit cœur, elle ferma les yeux et s'emplit de l'odeur de son fils prodigue. En cet instant précis, le temps pouvait se figer, la terre s'arrêter de tourner, elle était heureuse. Elle caressa la joue de son petit homme puis elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans cette coiffure indisciplinée.

- « Mmmmm » Maugréa-t-il. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, cligna les paupières plusieurs fois et lui sourit. « Mmmm » insista-t-il, par pur plaisir. Lui aussi, était heureux d'être là, à ses côtés, rassuré. Il roula sur lui-même et colla son dos contre sa mère. Elle l'encerclait de son bras et l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête.

- « Bonjour mon chéri.

- Mmm, Bonjour Maman. » Il prit son bras et le serra contre lui. « Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Très bien même » Elle voulait profiter de ce moment de quiétude. Elle glissa son nez dans la nuque de son fils et lui donna un petit baiser. Son fils, son adolescent, était dans ses bras, contre elle, rien n'avait d'importance.

Leur doux réveil familial fut interrompu par des petits coups frappés, faiblement, à la porte. Henry se raidit aussitôt. Il s'extirpa brutalement de sous les couvertures :

- « Reste là, Maman, ne bouge pas, je m'en occupe. »

Il courut jusqu'à la porte qu'il entrouvrit à peine. Regina observa son fils agir curieusement. Il passa uniquement la tête :

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- « … » Regina n'entendit qu'un léger murmure incompréhensible. La personne de l'autre côté s'expliquait et semblait transmettre des informations.

- « Je sais. Je vais m'apprêter. » Répondit-il sèchement. « Redescends maintenant » Ordonna-t-il.

Regina se redressa et s'adossa contre la tête de lit. _'A qui Henry parlait-il avec tant de véhémence ?' _Sa tête lui tournait un peu. Elle posa sa main sur son front et ferma les yeux.

Le jeune garçon tourna la tête, attiré par le mouvement et le bruit du ressort qui provenait du lit.

- « Maman, ça ne va pas ? » Il se précipita à son chevet.

- « Si … si … ne t'inquiète pas … ça va passer. »

Emma poussa la porte et s'approcha du lit.

- « Sors d'ici Emma ! Tu n'as rien à faire… »

Elle ne prit pas garde aux injonctions d'Henry et s'agenouilla au bord du lit. Regina fut surprise de la voir débarquer de la sorte de si grand matin et avec un visage si inquiet.

- « Bonjour Regina » lui dit-elle calmement. « Comment vont vos maux de tête ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Demanda-t-elle soucieuse. Elle remonta son drap jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas pudique mais elle n'avait l'habitude de se … Elle se regarda et découvrit qu'elle était encore habillée. Elle portait la même tenue que la veille. Une pulsation électrique transperça son cerveau.

- « Mm » Elle ferma automatiquement les yeux, se pinça le haut de l'arête du nez, et baissa la tête.

- « Vous devez vous poser plein de questions » Emma diminua le volume de sa voix. « Mais ce n'est pas le moment. » Elle s'assit sur le coin du matelas et égoutta le linge qui reposait dans le récipient sur sa table de nuit. Elle l'essora des deux mains et tamponna le visage de la Maire. « Vous allez prendre vos médicaments… Je vais les chercher avec le petit déjeuner. Ce ne sera pas long. » Regina ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle ne dit rien, elle écoutait. « Mais il faut vous reposer… il faut que vous vous laissiez faire… » Elles se regardèrent, elles étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. « Vous pourrez me poser toutes les questions … tout à l'heure. J'y répondrai. Promis ». Elle se tourna vers son fils. « Reste avec elle et veille à ce qu'elle ne se lève pas. » Et elle partit comme elle était venue.

Henry se recoucha près d'elle, la tête posée sur sa poitrine. Elle lui fit quelques caresses.

- « Tu me dis ce qui se passe ? »

Partagé entre la demande de sa mère et les instructions du Docteur, il hésitait à répondre.

- « J'ai entrainement de football à 9h. J'ai promis à M. Frederick de l'aider à préparer le terrain.

- Henry » Insista sa mère « Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande… »

Il se retourna et s'assit en croisant les jambes comme le font les Indiens. Il la regarda avec attention.

- « Je ne veux pas que tu t'énerves…

- En général, quand tu me demandes ça…

- Justement, tu dois faire attention … à revisiter … à relater … à

- à relativiser.

- Oui, c'est ça. » Il prit sa main dans la sienne. « Tu as eu une crise hier soir, Maman, dans la cuisine … Tu m'as fait très peur… » Regina réfléchit à sa soirée. Elle se rappela de l'arrivée d'Emma, de leur dîner, de leur discussion sous le patio et puis plus rien. « Le Docteur Whale et Blue sont venus immédiatement et t'ont soignée. »

.

.

.

- « Ca ne me dérange pas, mais je me suis engagée à veiller sur vous… Douche, bain, peu importe, je ne vous quitte pas d'une semelle. »

Regina, à la mine défaite et toujours revêtue de ses vêtements de la veille, voulait se rafraîchir et profiter d'un bain relaxant, pendant l'absence de son fils. Assise sur le rebord de son lit, elle se préparait à se lever. Emma était debout face à elle et lui tendit la main. Elle la saisit.

- « Miss Swan, il y a des moments, dans la vie d'une femme où …

- Je ne veux rien entendre. J'ai promis à Henry, je tiendrai ma promesse. Voilà ce que je vous suggère, vous faites ce que vous avez à faire dans votre salle de bain. La porte reste ouverte… » Elle désigna la pièce adjacente à la chambre.

- « Je vais prendre froid. » La Maire se dirigea vers son dressing et regarda ses tenues. Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à porter une tenue étriquée ou classique, mais elle devait conserver une certaine prestance face à son invitée imposée. Elle marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents et se résigna à choisir une tenue plus confortable un legging et un sweat-shirt ample.

- « Vous allumerez le chauffage de la chambre. Et je m'assiérai là » Emma pointa le mur, entre le chambranle de porte de la salle de bain et sa grande garde-robe. « Dos au mur. Ca vous va ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

- Non en effet. »

Regina entra dans sa salle d'eau et posa ses affaires sur un chevalet. Elle ouvrit à fond les robinets et l'eau s'écoula par grands flots. Emma s'assit à même le sol, adossée au mur, les genoux légèrement repliés. Elle y posa ses coudes et joignit les mains. Elle sentait les effluves de lavande qui émanaient de la baignoire. En relevant la tête, elle découvrit avec stupeur que de l'autre côté de la pièce trônait un magnifique miroir, posé sur un support de bois somptueusement sculpté. Et le reflet que réfléchissait ce miroir n'était pas moins que la silhouette de la jeune brune. Hypnotisée, Emma ne put détacher son regard de la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Elle était de dos et avait déjà commencé à se déshabiller. Elle portait un soutien en dentelle noire et elle se pencha sur le côté pour baisser la fermeture éclair de sa jupe.

- « Miss Swan, avez-vous entendu ? … Vous êtes toujours là ? » Regina lui parlait mais elle n'avait pas compris la première question.

La jeune blonde retrouva ses esprits et s'éclaircit la voix.

- « Oui, oui … J'étais perdue dans mes pensées… » Elle se força à détourner le regard, puis à fermer les yeux. Mais le mal était fait, les images de l'ancienne Reine sculpturale, à moitié dévêtue, flashaient sous ses paupières closes le creux de ses hanches, la courbe de ses reins, son dos tanné, ses épaules lisses, ses bras fins nus…

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. _'Comment entretenir une conversation de plus de 5 min avec cette personne sans s'énerver ?'_

- « Comment revient Henry ? »

'_Garde les yeux fermés, garde les yeux fermés'_ S'ordonna l'ex-shérif.

- « Mary et David le ramènent. » Puis elle baissa le volume de sa voix et dit de façon à peine imperceptible « Ils mangeront ce midi ici…

- Excusez-moi ?

- Ils dîneront avec nous » Répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus claire.

- C'est bien ce que j'avais cru entendre. Je suppose que je n'ai pas non plus mon mot à dire à ce sujet ? »

Emma entendit le cliquetis et le remous de l'eau dans la baignoire. Regina devait y entrer. Ce n'était pas une si bonne idée de jouer les chiens de garde de la Maire, surtout à ce moment précis. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres sèches et déglutit avec difficulté le peu de salive qui lui restait.

- « Si bien sûr … Et si ça vous contrarie, Henry vous apportera un plateau dans votre chambre. » Rétorqua-t-elle en souriant. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et écouta avec attention la réaction de son interlocutrice. Mais les mouvements qui provenaient de la salle de bain lui firent un tout autre effet. C'était une véritable torture. Si dans ses pensées les plus secrètes, elle avait mille fois imaginé ce genre de situation, jamais elle n'aurait cru la vivre, à l'écart, en tant que simple spectatrice.

- « Peut être que c'est ce que je ferais…

- Mais je pensais que cela allait mieux entre vous ?

- Pas au point de partager la même table. »

Le silence s'imposa à nouveau. Regina profita de la chaleur et de la douceur de l'eau. Elle coupa le débit, puis elle s'allongea aisément et posa les mains sur les rebords. Elle ne put réprimer un petit gémissement de contentement.

Emma, de l'autre côté du mur, s'enfonça les ongles dans la paume de la main jusqu'au sang. Elle essayait de penser à autre chose mais chaque tentative était vouée à l'échec : son ouïe la trahissait subrepticement.

Le bruit léger des vaguelettes sur le bord de la baignoire, les gouttes qui s'échappaient ou s'écoulaient dans l'eau, le murmure des membres qui glissent, qui se frôlent… La jeune femme blonde ne luttait plus, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder. Elle imagina son hôte se passer une éponge crémeuse et mousseuse sur ses bras délicats, se savonner avec délicatesse, caresser sa peau soyeuse, effleurer ses muscles galbés. Elle se vit pencher au-dessus de la baignoire, saisir cette éponge chanceuse et …

- « Je vais me chercher à boire… » Elle se leva d'un bond. « J'ai chaud… » Elle lissa les plis de son jeans. « J'ai soif. » Elle sortit. Au pas de la porte de la chambre, elle dit : « Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, criez… » Et elle partit.

Regina tourna la tête vers l'extérieur de sa salle de bain et se retrouva face à son reflet, dans sa chambre. Elle se sourit, machiavéliquement, et plongea dans l'eau du bain.

.

.

.

Accoudée sur l'îlot central, Emma noyait ses pensées dans son café froid.

Pieds nus, Regina entra dans la cuisine d'un pas léger. Le regard de la jeune blonde fut attiré par le nouveau style vestimentaire de son hôte… qui lui allait comme un gant. _'Elle porterait un sac de jute avec prestance'_ Se dit-elle.

Le sweat-shirt gris et sportif était large et retombait à mi-fesses. Le col généreusement décousu dévoilait une épaule nue. Elle se mouvait dans ses leggings noirs moulant scandaleusement ses courbes avec la même assurance que si elle avait revêtu un tailleur classique. Fascinée, Emma suivait chaque mouvement, chaque déhanché. Regina se faufila derrière elle et ouvrit les armoires.

Absorbée par le ballet que dansait la jeune Maire entre les meubles de la cuisine, l'ex-shérif but une gorgée amère de café froid et la recracha.

- « Beurk !

- Vraiment Miss Swan, vous manquez totalement de savoir vivre » Elle saisit le percolateur et le rinça sous l'eau tiède. Elle changea le filtre, remplit le réservoir et dosa consciencieusement la mouture. « Vous en reprendrez ?

- Sans hésitation » Répondit-elle en se retournant. Elle vida sa tasse et la nettoya au-dessus de l'évier. Elle se rassit sur un tabouret et fut rejointe par l'hôte de maison qui s'installa gracieusement, en face d'elle. « Mais je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée que vous, vous en preniez. Le Docteur Whale- …

- Je n'ai jamais suivi les conseils de qui que ce soit, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui- …

- Vous devriez pourtant ! » La coupa-t-elle de la même façon. Les civilités étaient terminées, place aux hostilités.

- « Vous allez rester ici longtemps ? » Demanda Regina qui ne répondit pas à sa remarque. Elle voulait connaître le déroulement des jours à venir afin d'anticiper au mieux ses réactions.

L'eau bouillante crépitait au travers du conduit et s'infiltrait dans le filtre pour se répandre dans le café moulu. La première goutte, cet extrait pur de café qui permet de concocter de magnifiques desserts, s'échappa du panier de la cafetière et s'écrasa dans le fond de la chambre.

- « Le temps qu'il faudra.

- C'est-à-dire ? » La jeune femme croisa les bras sur la table et tenta de maîtriser ses émotions.

- « Le Docteur Whale » Emma la regarda et leva un sourcil « vous a mis en indisponibilité jusqu'à lundi inclus … Et comme je suis suspendue jusqu'à, » Elle réfléchit. « très certainement…, encore une semaine vu mon attitude d'hier … »

Elle sourit « … et que ma patronne est dans l'impossibilité de me remettre mon badge… » Regina s'étonna de la légèreté avec laquelle Emma abordait cette étrange situation. « Je serai encore ici lundi, et peut-être jusqu'à mardi matin. Après, je débarrasserai le plancher. »

Rapidement, l'arôme du café, ce parfum si particulier qui rappelle d'agréables petits déjeuners ou des moments d'amitié partagés emplissait la pièce et titillait les narines.

- « Il est hors de question, Miss Swan, que vous restiez dans mes pieds ou que j'aie à supporter votre famille jusque là. Lundi, je serai à mon lieu de travail, derrière mon bureau…

- Arrête ton char, Ben-Hur. » S'aventura la jeune femme. « Lundi, vous irez à la consultation du Docteur Whale et vous vous soumettrez aux tests que vous avez évités ! Je compte vous y conduire. De grès ou de force. » Elle pointa son index sur le comptoir de l'îlot pour appuyer ses dires. « Que ça vous déplaise ou non, il vous a imposé 3 jours de repos, vous suivrez sa prescription à la lettre, dussé-je moi-même vous mettre au lit. »

Regina se leva à son tour et fit face à Emma, les mains sur les hanches, imposante :

- « Je n'ai pas pour habitude qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire ou que quelqu'un prenne soin de moi. » Elle perdait patience. « Cela fait des années que je m'occupe très bien- …

- Et on sait où cela vous a mené… Il y a un début à tout. » Emma se tenait debout, les mains enfoncées dans les poches arrière de son jeans. Elle ne se soumettait pas, au contraire, elle voulait tempérer la colère de Regina qui commençait à monter. La veine sur son front, son visage qui s'empourprait, ses doigts qui tambourinaient au niveau de sa taille, son souffle court. Tous ces signes trahissaient sa nervosité et pouvaient mener à une nouvelle crise. « Il faudra vous y faire, c'est à ça que sert une famille. » Souligna-t-elle, en radoucissant le ton de sa voix. Elle espérait que la jeune Maire suive son exemple. « Et que vous le vouliez ou non, vous faites partie de la nôtre. »

Regina se renfrogna. L'avertissement sonore du percolateur annonça que le café était prêt. Elle prit appui sur le coin du comptoir pour se retenir. Sa tête, à nouveau, lui tournait.

- « Laissez, je m'en occupe. » Emma, consciente de son geste, prépara deux tasses et les remplit au trois quart. Elle en fit glisser une sur la table et la présenta devant la jeune femme brune. « Noir, si je me souviens bien » Regina opina dans son sens. Elle saisit la anse et but la première gorgée. _'Dieu que j'en avais besoin'_.

Mais il était trop tard et la crise de la veille avait occasionné de trop profondes séquelles pour qu'une simple dispute puisse filtrer impunément. Elle posa son mug et baissa la tête. Ses doigts massèrent délicatement sa tempe droite, elle ferma les yeux. Encore et toujours ces décharges électriques… Elle les sentait qui prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur.

- « Venez… allez vous recoucher. » Emma lui saisit le coude d'une main, de l'autre, elle supporta le bas de son dos et la dirigea lentement vers la cage d'escaliers. Regina était étourdie et ne résista pas. Elle se laissa guider jusqu'à sa chambre, puis jusqu'à son lit. Elle s'allongea sur son matelas.

- « Laissez-moi, Miss Swan, je peux… »

Emma s'assit sur le bord du cadre en bois, et doucement, elle prit les mains de sa compagne :

- « Vous n'avez pas compris ? Regina vous n'êtes plus seule. Nous sommes là. Je suis là. Faites-moi confiance …

- Vous faire confiance, ha ! » Rétorqua-t-elle cyniquement et tristement. « Je sais où ça, ça m'a mené ! »

Emma souffla. Longuement, profondément. Elle prenait le temps de formuler correctement ce qui allait suivre. La situation était délicate et elle marchait sur des œufs.

- « Bien. » Elle plongea son regard bleu-vert dans les yeux bruns de Regina. « Vous allez m'écouter une bonne fois pour toute, sans m'interrompre. Vous allez prendre pour argent comptant ce que je vais vous dire… parce que ce n'est que la pure vérité. Je m'appliquerai à vous le prouver. Et vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de toujours tout contredire… surtout en ce moment. Avez-vous saisi ? »

Regina hocha de la tête, curieuse. Elle invita Emma à poursuivre.

- « Je ne vous reprendrai pas Henry. Voilà c'est dit… »

La jeune malade roula des yeux au plafond, incrédule.

- « Vous êtes sa mère, Regina. Vous agissez comme telle. Moi, je suis une bonne copine, une grande sœur peut-être… Je suis incapable de l'éduquer correctement, je ne fais rien … C'est ma mère qui … » Elle balaya ses propos de la main, elle ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ses lacunes qui lui faisaient cruellement et viscéralement défauts. « Enfin peu importe. Le plus important, c'est qu'il va rester ici avec vous.

- Et vous ?

- Je vais rester dans le coin. Un peu comme une garde partagée… Mais avec nettement moins de restrictions et beaucoup plus de liberté de choix et d'opinions que l'année dernière ! »

Regina n'osait trop y croire. Que se cachait-il derrière cet annoncement ?

- « Qu'en pense Henry ?

- Nous lui en parlerons toutes les deux quand vous irez mieux. Il y verra que son avantage. Vous lui manquez, vous savez. Il ne m'en parle pas… Je crois même qu'il n'a personne à qui en parler de peur de nous froisser ou de ne pas être compris. »

Regina se sentit honteuse. Qu'avait-elle fait à son fils ? Quelles conséquences devait-il subir pour les fautes qu'elle avait commises ? Elle baissa la tête et se passa les mains sur le visage. Emma reprit la conversation :

- « Alors si vous tenez tant que ça à Henry, vous allez vous plier à une seule et unique règle : vous soigner et accepter tous les moyens mis à votre disposition pour y arriver. Cela inclut mon aide et celle de mes parents. »

Emma ne fut pas dupe, elle aperçut une larme qui s'infiltrait entre les doigts de l'ancienne Reine. Elle détourna la tête, pudiquement, se leva et laissa Regina seule avec ses pensées.

- « Reposez-vous maintenant. Je vous fais grâce de la visite de mes parents. Henry vous apportera votre repas et vous tiendra volontiers compagnie. » Arrivée à l'encadrement de la porte, elle se retourna une dernière fois « On discutera ce soir, si vous allez mieux. » Et elle referma la porte.

Sur les lèvres de Regina, on pouvait lire un _'Merci' _inaudible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Re-post, 4ème... Ha bah voilà qui est mieux... Mais que s'est-il passé avec la mise en page ? Oo Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer :)  
**

**N/A : Quelle semaine mouvementée !**

**13/06 : RIP Cory.**

**15/06 : Happy Birthday Lana – Une attaque de requin à La Réunion o0. Tu m'expliques (T'as vu, petite pensée – ok, pas cool – pour toi).**

**20/06 : Conclusion du Comic Con décevante et réactions des fans exagérées et néfastes.**

**Michael Raymond-James & Colin O'Donoghue. J'adore le jeu des acteurs derrière le CaptainFire, ils ne se prennent pas du tout au sérieux et sont géniaux. Dommage que nous n'ayons pas de tels représentants pour notre ship :(**

**21/06 : Happy Independance Day, Belgium. The King is retired, Long live the King :)**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 7**

.

.

.

Elle jeta son trousseau de clefs nonchalamment sur son bureau désordonné et s'installa sur sa chaise, croisant les chevilles sur le coin de son bureau. Elle se pencha en arrière. Elle se délassa et joignit ses doigts à l'arrière de sa nuque.

- « Alors, qu'as-tu trouvé ? » Elle tourna la tête vers son père.

David la rejoignit avec un fichier ouvert dans les mains et lisait en diagonal les informations pour se remémorer son dernier rapport.

- « Greg Mendell est un nom d'emprunt. Aucune trace de cet individu dans les dossiers de l'état. Owen Flynn, de son vrai nom, par contre, est bel et bien actif. Originaire du New-Jersey, il est accueilli dans une autre famille, après la mort de sa mère et la disparition de son père, en 1983 et grandit en Pennsylvanie où il devient ingénieur en électronique, pas moins que ça… Il conserve sa véritable identité comme couverture. C'est un homme respectable, rien à lui reprocher, casier vierge.

- En ce qui concerne Tamara ?

- Comme pour l'organisation 'Home Office' avec laquelle ils coopèrent, on ne sait rien. Le blanc le plus total ! Est-ce son vrai nom ? Qui est-elle ? Les seuls éléments que l'on ait rassemblés c'est sa description physique qui coïncide avec tous les témoignages des témoins survivants… »

Emma se redressa et saisit le dossier :

- « De quoi me parles-tu ? Des survivants de quoi ?

- Regarde plus loin… C'est très inquiétant. » Il tourna pour elle les quelques pages qui les séparaient du rapport affligeant. C'était un compte rendu de toutes leurs activités à travers le monde. David pointa du doigt les passages importants.

- « Là, des villages ont totalement été éradiqués de la carte. Des faubourgs pas plus grands que Storybrooke, qui n'éveillaient aucun soupçon autour d'eux. Comme nous, ils se fondaient dans le décor. Les gens n'ont appris leur existence qu'au moment de leur disparition…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Ruby s'avança et s'assit sur le coin du bureau, où ses pieds reposaient quelques minutes avant :

- « Qu'on n'est pas les seuls issus d'un autre monde de magie. Et si on réfléchit bien, ça a du sens… Killian vient de Londres, August d'Italie, Sidney d'Afrique du nord…

- Mais ils sont tous liés à Storybrooke. Qu'en est-il des autres villages ? » Rajouta Emma. Elle réfléchit, ses deux acolytes la regardèrent, silencieux. « Tiens, Thomas, là-bas » Elle pointa son bureau « Entre les casiers et le coin du mur, tu trouveras une carte du monde. Apporte-la, tu veux bien ? » Le jeune homme s'exécuta sur le champ, aimant se sentir utile. « David, Ruby, aidez-moi à dégagez tout ça » Elle fit un geste circulaire au dessus de la table de conférence. C'était un bien grand mot pour une table de 6 personnes, bancale et aux chaises disparates. Mais c'est là qu'ils se retrouvaient pour déjeuner ou pour le briefing de la journée.

Thomas déroula le poster géant et l'étendit sur le plan de travail. Il posa quatre objets lourds pour l'empêcher de s'enrouler à nouveau. Bien que jamais servie, la carte était poussiéreuse. Ils toussèrent un peu et Ruby eut le bon sens d'ouvrir une fenêtre.

- « Bien, Thomas tu localises sur la carte les lieux que je citerai. Ruby, tu cherches les contes, les légendes, les fables, les histoires en rapport avec ces lieux et David, tu te charges des informations réelles, des articles, tout ce qu'il y a de plus factuel… et vous les imprimerez. » Ils acquiescèrent, et sans attendre plus longtemps, ils s'installèrent tous à leur poste de travail. « Ok, c'est parti. » Emma effeuilla quelques pages puis : « Japon, dans la province de Tango, un petit village : Mizunoe. »

Le jeune prince se pencha sur le pays et chercha un indice, un nom. Le bruit des claviers sous la dextérité des doigts des deux autres sous-officiers ponctuait le rythme de la recherche.

- « Là j'ai Tango, c'est à côté de Tokyo. Mais ton village est un peu trop petit pour cette carte.

- Ce n'est pas grave, marque-le. » Elle lui tendit un feutre orange épais indélébile. Il le saisit et traça un gros point visible à 1cm de la capitale.

Ruby se leva de sa chaise et récupéra les données qu'elle avait sélectionnées.

- « Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé, le conte s'appelle 'Ourashima Taro et la déesse de l'Océan'. Tu verras qu'il y en a d'autres dans ce recueil. »

David continuait sa recherche sur internet. Le dos tourné, il dit :

- « Je t'imprime les articles concernant le village. Il a disparu, i ans. A la place, il y a un grand cratère. » Au loin, ils entendirent l'imprimante s'activer frénétiquement. « Une mère et sa fille de 2 ans sont les seules rescapées…. » Il se leva, prit les feuilles de la corbeille et les tendit à Emma qui les rassembla. Elle alla chercher des fardes de couleurs différentes et s'expliqua :

- « Chaque lieu sera rassemblé dans une farde et après nos recherches, nous nous les partagerons et nous les étudierons. » Elle les plaça sur une autre table, les unes à côtés des autres. Ruby prit la pile de papiers sur le Japon, les glissa dans la rouge. Sur la 1ère page de couverture, elle écrivit en grand le pays et la ville. Emma dictait ses directives suivantes : « David, appelle Leroy et Astrid. Demande-leur de nous remplacer. Qu'il patrouille aujourd'hui et surtout qu'il reste loin de Regina. Astrid se chargera de répondre aux appels du standard. Elle l'orientera selon les demandes. Thomas prend les commandes et va chez Granny. On en a pour la journée et on ne part pas d'ici tant qu'on n'a pas fini… »

.

.

.

- « A l'est de Perth, en Australie, l'Île Heirisson. » Les fardes se remplissaient et s'amoncelaient au fur et à mesure que la journée s'achevait. Elle avait été longue et fastidieuse. Les policiers baillaient sous l'ennui des tâches administratives. Ils ne pensaient qu'à rentrer chez eux, reposer leurs méninges qui surchauffaient sous l'effet du travail cérébral inhabituel produit.

Les mêmes démarches, les mêmes sons, les mêmes gestes. Ils sentaient leurs muscles de leurs jambes et de leurs bras s'engourdirent, le bas de leur dos se faisait pesant et ils se courbaient à chaque pas ou se massaient distraitement lorsqu'ils s'asseyaient.

La nuit pointait à l'horizon. Astrid avait allumé les néons. Attentive à ses compagnons, elle leur avait préparé du café frais régulièrement qu'elle leur servait sans aucune demande de leur part. Elle aérait la pièce de temps à autre, veillant à ne pas créer de courant d'air. Elle ponctuait ses allées venues avec des mots d'encouragement 'C'est bientôt la fin…', des compliments 'Quel travail de titan, tu as fait là !' ou d'un sourire toujours bien agréablement perçu.

Leroy était venu prêter main forte à 18h, quand son service se terminait. Il savait qu'ils travaillaient tous sur un sujet important et son âme belligérante voulait faire partie de ce projet.

- « Voilà le dernier, Boss. » Il préparait à l'avance les lieux, recueillait les fichiers chez ses collègues, les rangeait consciencieusement dans les fardes.

Emma relut 3 fois les éléments, pour être certaine de ne pas se tromper. La fatigue pouvait embrumer ses yeux. Le souvenir de Lancelot lui revint à l'esprit. Elle dit d'une voix plus forte que d'habitude, comme pour s'entendre et se convaincre qu'elle ne rêvait pas :

- « En France, dans le Morbihan, Brocéliande. »

Ces noms leur étaient à tous totalement inconnus. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'ils abritaient des lieux mondialement connu aux pouvoirs mystiques. Seule Emma qui avait, comme pour les autres dossiers, jeté un œil aux informations basiques glanées par Interpole, restait abasourdie par l'existence de ce lieu hors du commun.

Thomas ne mit pas longtemps à localiser le site. Il attendait le résultat des recherches de ses amis. Plus les minutes passèrent, plus les yeux de Ruby s'agrandirent. Elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. David resta stoïque, son attitude ne trahissait aucune émotion. Il se leva et se dirigea vers Ruby, il se pencha par-dessus son épaule et parcourut les fenêtres qu'elle avait ouvertes sur son écran. Emma, à l'écart, les regardait avec attention. Astrid, Leroy et le jeune prince sentirent que ce dossier évoquait quelque chose de particulier. Ils ressentaient une certaine tension, une certaine nervosité qui se propageait de l'un à l'autre.

- « Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, le Graal… Ca te dit quelque chose ? » Demanda David. Le nain hocha de la tête. « On est en plein dedans !

- Non ? » S'exclama Thomas. Il avait été bercé dès son plus jeune âge par ces légendes, ces Amours interdits et secrets, ces valeurs chevaleresques… Sous le choc, il s'assit.

- « Si » Insista Ruby qui fit pivoter son fauteuil. « Si on existe, ils doivent bien avoir vécu, eux aussi. »

Astrid ajouta à son tour :

- « Ne dit-on pas que la légende est un récit qui tient de faits réels… ?

- Mais de là à penser que … »

Emma ne put se retenir de rire. Ces personnages fictifs, le Petit Chaperon Rouge, le Prince Charmant, … qui évoluaient, vivaient, parlaient sous ses yeux avaient du mal à 'entrevoir' que d'autres, comme eux, ne sortaient pas que de l'imagination de Disney ou d'une toute autre production cinématographique ou littéraire. Ces autres personnages fictifs étaient bien réels, eux aussi. Elle claqua des mains et tous se retournèrent et focalisèrent leur attention.

- « C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Demain, à la première heure, je veux tous vous voir ici. Astrid aussi. Leroy, il faudra que tu patrouilles encore …

- Non attends, pourquoi moi ? Je peux être tout aussi utile que vous …

- Parce que Thomas est trop peu expérimenté sur le terrain. Il est timide… » Elle se tourna vers lui, désolée de le mettre à jour. Il leva les mains en signe de compréhension, sans aucune rancune. « et il se laissera vite débordé par les habitants profiteurs… Toi pas, au contraire. » Il maugréa dans sa barbe. Astrid lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne. « Et ça te permettra non seulement de filtrer les urgences mais en plus de réduire le nombre de rapport à compléter et à rendre au Maire » Emma lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Il souleva son pouce d'un air entendu :

- « Compris, frangine !

- Tu nous donneras un coup de main ou ton point de vue extérieur, si on a fini, après ton service. » Elle se retourna vers les autres : « David, tu te charges du Japon, Ruby de l'Australie, Thomas de France, Astrid, entre tes pauses, de la Russie et moi, je m'occuperai de l'Iraq. Bon retour chez vous. »

.

.

.

Sous le patio, swinguant au rythme de la balancelle, Emma digéra tranquillement son repas, un verre de cidre frais dans les mains. La porte grinça et Regina apparut.

- « Henry s'est endormi. »

Elle s'assit comme de coutume à côté de la jeune blonde et prit le verre qu'Emma lui tendit :

- « Je me suis permise de vous en servir un aussi. Comment vont vos maux de tête ?

- Moins intenses, moins présents.

- C'est une bonne chose. Quand a lieu le prochain RDV ?

- Mardi en 8. Ca devrait aller. Je n'ai plus besoin de chaperon.

- tttttttt. Peu importe. Je vous accompagnerai jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à ce que vous soyez complètement guérie. »

Contrainte de se plier aux bonnes intentions de son fils et de sa mère, Regina céda, sans trop lutter, à leurs demandes. Elle but une gorgée de son cidre et s'adossa aux coussins derrière elle.

- « Vous allez partager ce qui vous préoccupe l'esprit ? » Elle tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice et attendit sa réaction. « Vous n'avez pas insisté pour manger ici ce soir, sans raison. Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes…

- Mais vous cuisinez divinement bien ! » Elle détourna le sens de la conversation. « La cuisine de Mary …

- Merci de ne pas évoquer votre mère à chaque sujet de discussion.

- Très bien. » Elle se tut. Il lui était parfois difficile de ne pas répliquer à la Maire, du tac au tac. Elle dut se mordre l'intérieur des jours pour réprimer une réplique piquante.

- « Je dois vous supplier ? Si vous ne voulez pas en parler, je ne vois pas ce que- …

- Mais vous ne pouvez vous taire 30 secondes, que je rassemble mes idées ? » Sa journée avait été longue … et ennuyeuse … et fatigante. Elle n'était ni en état de supporter l'impatience de son hôte ni en état de collecter clairement ses pensées.

Tous les 5 jours, depuis presque 3 semaines, après la fameuse crise, Emma venait dîner au Manoir Mills, à la table de Regina et d'Henry. Ils échangeaient leurs impressions sur leurs activités, se tenaient au courant des dernières nouvelles qui couraient en ville, se comportaient presque comme une véritable famille. Regina cuisinait, Henry et Emma dressaient la table, la débarrassaient et faisaient la vaisselle. Souvent, la soirée se terminait autour d'un verre dans le salon ou sous le patio selon la météo.

- « Nous avons découvert que l'Home Office a déjà sévi ailleurs, depuis de très nombreuses années. »

Regina posa son verre sur la table basse et regarda Emma, interloquée :

- « Ailleurs, où ? Depuis combien de temps ? Comment ?

- Ce sont des questions que nous nous posons aussi et auxquelles nous allons tenter de répondre le plus rapidement possible. Pour le moment, 5 lieux ont été relevés. » Emma se retourna vers Regina et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle voulait connaître la vérité. « Saviez-vous que d'autres lieux emprunts de magie, autres que Storybrooke, existent ou existaient aussi ? »

Les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent à cette annonce.

- « Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ? »

La jeune femme blonde ne perçut aucune trace de mensonge. Son super pouvoir était infaillible, jamais il ne lui avait fait défaut. Et l'étonnement de Regina n'était pas feint, elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce dont son interlocutrice lui parlait. Celle-ci se leva subitement et rentra sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune femme brune. Elle traversa la cuisine, puis le hall de jour, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Elle savait qu'après cette journée de recherches, elle n'allait pas pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit. C'est pourquoi, après que tout le monde ait quitté le poste, elle avait pris tous les dossiers avec elle. Elle ouvrit le coffre de sa Beetle, saisit le carton duquel dépassaient les précieux documents, les notes et la carte pliée en 8 pour qu'elle ne s'enroule plus.

Regina l'avait suivie jusqu'au pas de la porte et la regardait s'affairer curieusement. Elle lui céda la place quand elle arriva à sa hauteur et referma la grande porte derrière elle. Elle avait préalablement posé sur l'îlot de la cuisine le plateau avec la carafe de cidre et les deux verres vides, avant de suivre le shérif sur le seuil de sa maison.

Emma déposa le tout sur une chaise rembourrée de la salle à manger. Elle retira la nappe puis, comme Thomas l'avait fait avant elle au matin, elle déplia la carte du monde et coinça les 4 coins. Elle retira les fardes de couleur une à une et les posa de l'autre côté de l'immense table. Regina s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte, les bras et les chevilles croisés. Elle ne dit rien.

Tout était prêt. Elle pouvait se lancer dans ses explications :

- « Tous ces lieux » Elle pointa les 5 traces oranges : « sont les anciens emplacements de villages, tout aussi discrets que Storybrooke, qui ont disparu. »

Regina décroisa ses membres et approcha, intriguée.

- « Poursuivez, je suis toute ouïe…

- En 1467, un terrible incendie ravage tout le domaine de Brecheliant. » Elle montra de son index, la France. « Il abritait les personnages de légendes tels que Merlin, Vivian ou Morgane, peut être même Arthur …

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'il s'agissait bien d'eux ? Il y a presque 600 ans.

- Parce que » Emma saisit la farde jaune et l'ouvrit. Elle prit une feuille et la tendit à Regina. Elle lut rapidement les quelques lignes qui légendaient 3 photos : La tombe de Merlin, le Val sans Retour et la Source de Jouvence. « c'est le seul endroit, de nos jours, qui conserve encore des vestiges du passé, transformés en légende peut être, mais Nova nous a gentiment rappelé que les légendes sont …

- … basées sur des faits ayant existé.

- Exactement. »

Regina se pencha au-dessus de la table et examina avec attention les autres points. Elle dit à voix basse :

- « Sinbad.

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Personnellement, non, mais j'en ai entendu parler. Dans mon autre vie. » Elle fit un signe de la main montrant que cela faisait partie d'un lointain passé.

- « Si vous permettez, on y reviendra. J'ai établi un ordre chronologique : Vient ensuite, sur l'Ile d'Heirisson, en Australie, le rebelle Yagon –

- Jamais entendu. » Elle s'assit et observa Emma qui chercha ses informations dans le dossier bleu.

- « C'est une légende aborigène locale. Il n'est connu que de son peuple. On n'a presque rien sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que …?

- L'île a été totalement submergée par les eaux en 1997, tout le village a été emporté par la rivière Swan–

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Non. Et aucun lien… enfin pas que je sache … Sinon, depuis la région est invivable, elle s'est transformée en marécages et elle est infestée par les moustiques, impossible de réinvestir le lieu.

- C'est une cause naturelle… comme l'incendie. » Souligna-t-elle, sceptique.

- « Attendez, je n'ai pas fini. Celui-ci devrait vous intéresser : en Irak, le village de Bassorah est détruit sous les bombes des alliés… pendant la guerre du Golfe en 2003.

- Sinbad. »

Emma hocha de la tête.

- « Avec les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, c'est le deuxième dossier le plus épais.

- Mais tout cela ne nous dit pas que ces villages aient été habités par des personnages soit-disant fantastiques…

- Il y a des survivants. » Emma prit appui sur la table en y posant ses deux mains, elle tenta de maîtriser sa nervosité. La Maire la regarda dubitativement. « Nous n'avons pas encore approfondi le sujet. Nous nous sommes d'abord attaqués aux bases, à savoir où, quand et quoi, pour diriger nos recherches. Nous devons connaître le qui, le pourquoi, le comment…

- Il en a encore deux.

- Oui : Entre la frontière allemande et danoise, les habitants du petit village de Rügen sont tous, sans exception, emportés par un virus dérivé de la grippe aviaire.

- Je pensais qu'elle ne touchait que les volatiles…

- Avec quelques cas isolés d'êtres humains qui avaient mangé de la volaille infectée ont été touchés par ce virus, mais jamais tout un village ! » Emma s'assit en face de Regina et planta son regard bleu-vert dans le sien. Son visage était fermé, ses traits sombres, ses sourcils plissés : « Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

- Trop de coïncidences tuent la coïncidence …

- Même si les causes de leur éradication semblent tirées par les cheveux, dignes d'un paranoïaque au sujet du 9/11 et qui crie au complot, les faits sont là. Avant, ces villages et leurs habitants existaient. Ils vivaient à l'insu de tous. Et du jour au lendemain, ils sont exterminés d'une façon ou d'une autre…

- Quelle est l'origine de ce village ? Qui était …

- Nous n'en avons trouvé qu'une, c'était simple. La sorcière Baba Yaga. Vous la connaissez, je suppose ? » Elle leva un sourcil dans sa direction, un sourire en coin et observa les réactions de son hôte.

Le silence de Regina était une confirmation à ses soupçons.

- « Puis-je savoir la nature de vos relations ?

- Une vieille connaissance. Une cousine éloignée de la Sorcière aveugle… » Elle s'interrompit ne voulant pas s'étendre et changea de sujet : « Qu'en est-il du dernier ?

- Un autre conte inconnu chez nous, c'était un petit village, Mizunoe » Regina hocha la tête, dans la négative, ce nom ne lui disait rien. « au Japon.

- Qu'en reste-t-il ?

- Un cratère béant depuis 2008. »

Regina se leva et se rendit dans son bureau privé. Emma entendit le glissement d'un tiroir et des objets qu'on repousse. Regina en ressortit avec un bloc-notes, des stylos billes et son ordinateur portable. Elle se rassit, s'installa et se concentra. Elle traça un tableau et récapitula toutes les éléments qu'Emma lui avait transmis.

- « Y en a-t-il d'autres ?

- Pas que nous sachions ou qui aient été constatés par Interpole.

- Interpole ?

- Nous leur avons demandé des infos sur Greg Mendell et Tamara. Le nom de Greg a été relevé aux alentours des 3 derniers villages, la description physique de Tamara correspond aux différents témoignages.

- Cette recherche que vous n'avez pas encore eu le temps d'effectuer ?

- En effet. » Emma sourit. Elle espérait attiser la curiosité de la Reine déchue et l'amener à enquêter avec elle ce soir. Depuis ce matin, elle ne pensait qu'à partager cette incroyable nouvelle avec elle. « Avant que nous commencions, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser et j'aimerais que vous y répondiez en toute honnêteté…

- Posez-les. Si je ne veux pas y répondre, je ne le ferai pas, mais je ne mentirai pas. J'ai promis à Henry.

- Très bien. C'est délicat. Ne vous emportez pas, j'ai besoin de clarifier certaines choses et vous seule détenez les réponses.

- J'essaierais…

- Saviez-vous qu'il était possible qu'un autre monde comme le vôtre puisse se déplacer dans un autre, dans le mien ?

- Non. Mais je n'y ai jamais songé. Cela a du sens. Si Storybrooke a été créé, je ne vois pas pourquoi d'autres n'auraient pas eu cette même opportunité.

- Pourquoi avoir déplacé tout votre peuple dans ce monde ? Et pourquoi ce monde-ci ou encore, à cette époque ?

- Emma…. » Elle marqua une pause et pesa bien les mots qu'elle allait dire. « Si j'ai jeté cette malédiction, je ne l'ai pas créée. C'est Rumplestiltskin. C'est à lui qui vous devriez poser ces questions. Mon seul et unique but, alors, … » Elle inspira profondément. Cela lui était pénible de se remémorer ces années où elle était l'Evil Queen. Elle ne se supportait plus, ne se supportait toujours pas. Elle balaya ses pensées de la tête. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de se remettre en question. Elle poursuivit en soufflant doucement ses mots : « …était de détruire toutes les fins heureuses de tout le monde, peu importe les moyens, la manière, le lieu… Je ne savais pas du tout en quoi consistait cette Obscure Malédiction. »

Emma posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Regina et ne détourna pas le regard.

- « Je vous crois… » Elle lui sourit pour la réconforter et la soutenir. Elle se sentit investie d'une grande marque de confiance après cette révélation. « On a un problème…

- Lequel ?

- M. Gold n'est plus en ville depuis des semaines. »

Elles réfléchirent toutes les deux. Elles n'avaient pas constaté qu'elles étaient toujours en contact l'une avec l'autre. Ce n'est que lorsque Regina voulut se tourner vers son ordinateur qu'elle ressentit une pression chaude sur sa peau. Elles se regardèrent, se détachèrent, gênées, puis :

- « Nous allons poursuivre vos recherches, Miss Swan. Comme vous n'avez pas d'ordinateur…

- Je sais, je sais … Moi et la technologie …

- Henry se débrouille beaucoup mieux que vous… Vous devriez peut être l'engager comme adjoint…

- Vous aviez demandé à David de ne pas engager d'autres Charming. » Répondit-elle moqueuse.

Regina roula des yeux :

- « Ce n'est pas un Charming, c'est un Mills ! » Se renfrogna la jeune Maire. « Prenez vos notes et lisez les dossiers. Vous me ferez un rapport complet sur chacun d'eux. Vous pourrez ainsi orienter ma recherche.

- Très bien, votre Majesté, vos désirs sont des ordres… » Et elle accompagna ses dires avec des courbettes ridicules.

. .

.

.

**Source : **

**- Les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde**

wiki/Forêt_de_Paimpont

**- Contes et légendes du peuple aborigène « **_**Yagan of the Bibbulmun**_** »**

google

**- Conte des Mille et une nuits, la 133****ème**** nuit **_**« Sinbad le marin**_** »**

wiki/Sinbad_le_Marin

**- Mythologie slave, origine.**

wiki/Baba_Yaga_(mythologie)

**- Contes et légendes du Japon « **_**Ourashima Taro et la déesse de l'Océan**_** » **

vents/Ferrand-Japon 

**N/A : 1) Consciente du débat qui existe au sujet de la localisation de Camelot (entre l'Angleterre, anciennement appelée Bretagne et la Bretagne de France), j'ai privilégié la France.**

**Je m'explique je suis une ancienne fana-raide dingue des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde. J'ai dévoré tout ce qui pouvait exister comme romans dès mes 16 ans (deTroyes, Barjavel, Markale, Zimmer Bradley, …), mes travaux de fin d'études étaient basés sur ces récits épiques. Après de nombreuses recherches, je crois que la localisation de ces nombreux cites légendaires est en Angleterre, dans le Sud, à Cornouailles. MAIS je n'y suis jamais allée.**

**CEPENDANT, j'ai été dans le Morbihan, en France. Je me suis promenée dans la forêt de Brocéliande et de Paimpont, j'ai été transportée par leur esprit, leur souffle et leur âme. J'ai ressenti leur chant, leur appel et leur poème. Ce sont des lieux chargés d'émotion, qu'on se prend en pleine face.**

**2) Tous ces contes et légendes existent bien et dans les lieux cités. Les noms sont authentiques. Les dates correspondent également aux cataclysmes (inexistant pour Mizunoe et de moindre ampleur pour Rügen et Heirisson). Ca m'a pris du temps, mais celles qui me connaissent savent que mes récits sont fouillés, travaillés et recherchés. J'ai tenu à être la plus réaliste possible.**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A : Suis en vacances :) **

**Du 30 juillet au 25 août. Je ne sais absolument pas si j'aurai le temps d'écrire (à moi l'eau à 25°, le soleil, la plage et les apéros) encore moins si j'aurai la possibilité de publier. Je pique la connexion chaotique et m****ique du voisin, dans le fin fond du Sud de la France. Alors patience…**

**A Spooky qui m'a laissé un commentaire, voici la réponse à ta question (parce que j'ai toujours un cahier à mes côtés avec mes notes… Toujours pas souci de crédibilité, de réalisme et de cohérence)**

**début mai : décès de Neal et torture de Regina.**

**Moins d'une semaine plus tard : enterrement.**

**3 semaines plus tard : Suspension d'Emma (lundi)**

**Vendredi : Crise de Regina**

**Week-end : ensemble (samedi en matinée est raconté)**

**Lundi : Tests (je n'en parle pas). Elle reste ces 3 jours, après le quotidien reprend le dessus : garde partagée. Mais je ferai plus attention à l'avenir.**

**3 semaines plus tard (ponctuées tous les 5 jours d'un repas chez les Mills) : début de l'enquête productive sur Home Office.**

.

.

**Chapitre 8 :**

.

.

Le soleil trop matinal dardait ses rayons sur une Emma, profondément endormie.

- « Mmmmm » Maugréa-t-elle. Le regard de Regina fut attiré par le grognement de la jeune blonde et ne put retenir un sourire. Elle y reconnut des traits faciaux et des attitudes similaires à son fils. Tous les deux n'étaient pas du matin.

Et comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Emma se retourna dans le canapé, remontant la couverture au-dessus de ses épaules. « Mmmm » répéta-t-elle contrariée.

La maîtresse de maison se leva silencieusement de son poste de travail. Elle retira ses lunettes et les posa sur la table. Elle se massa les coins des yeux, faisant disparaître les éventuelles traces de fatigue. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, à pas légers : si la mère était comme son fils, ses signes annonçaient un réveil imminent et douloureux. Une tasse de café frais et un petit déjeuner savoureux agrémenteraient certainement la matinée.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, les narines d'Emma furent titillées par une odeur délicieuse et gourmande. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et découvrit avec surprise qu'elle s'était endormie dans un canapé qui n'était pas celui de Mary Margaret. Elle se redressa et tenta de s'orienter. Un coup d'œil circulaire lui fit découvrir la table sur laquelle jonchaient des montagnes de papiers, de dossiers et de livres. Elle vit le PC portable de Regina encore allumé et reconnut le salon de son hôte. Elle se rappelait s'être étendue sur le canapé, à la recherche d'un peu de confort pour son dos meurtri et d'avoir pensé _'Je ferme les yeux seulement 5 minutes puis je me remets au travail'… _Elle avait du perdre le fil du temps. Elle se frotta les yeux, bâilla allégrement, s'étira comme un chat, de tout son long puis glissa ses pieds hors du fauteuil. Elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre-bracelet : 6h40. Elle avait dormi presque 2h, laissant Regina seule, face aux recherches. Elle repoussa le plaid … _'D'où vient ce plaid ?'_ … et suivit les effluves suaves qui émanaient de la cuisine.

- « Bah Emma, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ». Henry, les cheveux en l'air, le visage marqué encore par les plis de sa taie d'oreiller, descendait les escaliers, en pyjama et pieds nus.

Emma lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux dans l'autre sens.

- « Salut, gamin. Ta mère et moi avons travaillé sur un dossier et je me suis endormie sur son canapé. » Dit-elle innocemment.

Au son de leur voix, Regina se retourna et leur gratifia d'un bonjour chaleureux. La mère et son fils prirent place sur les hauts tabourets et salivaient d'envie à la vue des pancakes dégoulinant de sirop d'érable.

Henry redescendit de son tabouret et dressa rapidement la table. Emma, elle, tenta toujours d'émerger. Elle but son jus d'orange pressé d'un trait et attendit avec impatience sa dose de caféine. Regina tendit l'assiette sur laquelle s'empilaient les crêpes, saisit la cafetière et la posa sur un chauffe-plat à côté de la tasse de la jeune blonde. Puis elle quitta la cuisine.

- « Vous ne mangez pas ? » Demanda Emma en se servant copieusement.

- « J'ai déjà déjeuné. Je vais prendre ma douche et me changer. » Elle lui sourit à nouveau, sans la quitter des yeux. Puis doucement, tout doucement, elle se tourna vers la rampe des escaliers et les remonta gracieusement, sachant pertinemment qu'un regard, derrière elle, suivait chaque mouvement. Emma s'humidifia inconsciemment les lèvres et grogna de plaisir.

- « Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Henry.

- « Euh … oui … oui … je suis encore un peu fatiguée, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi et enfin … bon, bon appétit. »

.

.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous au Poste, Mary avait également rejoint l'équipe. Regina se sentait concernée par le futur de sa ville, Snow par l'avenir de ses habitants. Leur objectif était commun, il fallait connaître les projets de l'Home Office et ils ne présageaient rien de bon.

Regina et Emma expliquèrent pendant de nombreuses heures les résultats de leur recherche, les rapports des différents témoignages et leur montrèrent à l'aide de photos trouvées sur internet et de captures d'écran actuelles fixées par google earth les ruines des anciens villages, les étendues dévastées ou désertés.

- « Comme l'a dit Tamara, ils sont ici avec un but bien précis, en plus de venger la disparition du père d'Owen… Ils sont venus ici pour décimer toute trace de magie. Storybrooke est le suivant sur leur liste. » Rappela Emma.

Ils se regardèrent tous, consternés. S'ils se doutaient de l'importance du danger, ils n'avaient jamais imaginé que le projet était si grand, si effrayant, si radical. Jusqu'alors, ils ne se sentaient pas tous personnellement en danger. Ils pensaient qu'Owen n'en avait qu'après Regina. Mais après le vol des haricots magiques, la destruction de leurs plants et leur présomptueuse confession au dessus de la table de torture de l'ancienne Reine, le doute n'avait plus sa place. Il était temps d'agir et de sauver leur village.

Snow repéra un coin d'ombre assez important :

- « Je suis sûre qu'il y a d'autres villages qui ont connu le même sort. Entre 1467 et 1997, il a du se passer quelque chose … Plus de 500 ans sans tentative ? Cela parait peu probable. Cette institution est aussi vieille que l'Inquisition…

- Et si ça se trouve » Ajouta Astrid « c'est eux… C'est une Inquisition, une chasse aux Sorcières moderne…

- J'ai pensé à quelque chose hier soir mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer… » Ruby prit place aux côtés de sa collègue et amie et s'adressa aux autres. « Nous devrions orienter certaines recherches sur des sites moins sérieux, ces journaux à scandales, ces canards déchaînés qui ont écrit un article sur un fantôme, un événement extraordinaire ou extraterrestre, des légendes urbaines… si ça se trouve, ils ont peut être relevé un indice, un signe d'un monde enclin à la magie.

- C'est une très bonne idée. Il ne faut négliger aucune piste…Au travail tout le monde. ». Ordonna Emma.

.

.

.

Le reste de la semaine s'était écoulée doucement. Les recherches avançaient lentement mais sûrement. Grâce à quelques indices, à des contacts sur place, à des appels téléphoniques, ils avaient pu étoffer les dossiers… Et même si cela restait encore dans le domaine de l'intuition et du manque de preuves concrètes, ils étaient certains que 'Home Office', Greg Mendell, Tamara et probablement d'autres membres de la société étaient derrière cette destruction massive.

Ruby mit à jour deux autres villages qui avaient vécu la même tragédie, de façon plus imperceptible. En 1974, la disparition d'un petit village camerounais Metimbêlembé n'avait soulevé aucune indignation exceptée celle d'un prête missionnaire hollandais. Il expliquait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était parti à la source, à 5 km de là, ravitailler leur stock d'eau et qu'à son retour, il n'y avait plus rien. Le désert le plus complet… Comme si … Comme si le village n'avait jamais existé. Les habitants de la ville la plus proche, Douala, se moquèrent bien de lui, répondaient qu'il avait trop bu d'alcool de palme, que le mieux qu'il puisse faire était de retourner parmi les siens… Le soleil avait trop tapé sur sa petite tête de blondinet.

Le deuxième était situé plus loin dans le temps. En 1521, le petit village aztèque de Tlaxcala est assiégé par les conquistadors espagnols et réduit en cendre. Etrangement et contrairement aux autres villages qui ont subi approximativement le même sort, il ne restait plus rien, ni ruine, ni œuvre, ni or, ni même d'âme.

Cette entreprise menait une guerre contre tous les représentants de contes, de légendes ou de magie, de sorcellerie qui avaient trouvé une raison ou une autre de venir s'installer dans ce monde. La remarque d'Astrid n'était pas si dénudée de sens. Snow avait effectué des recherches de son côté : les objectifs des deux se rejoignaient. Grâce à wiki et à d'autres ouvrages sur le sujet, elle put en apprendre davantage et constata que leurs objectifs et les moyens mis en place pour arriver à leur fin étaient identiques : le système de tortures, les assassinats allant même jusqu'à la destruction totale d'un village. Ce qui éveilla ses soupçons, qu'elle partagea plus tard avec les autres, ce sont encore ces mêmes coïncidences : l'Inquisition fut dirigée également par les Espagnoles, ils étaient derrière toutes les colonisations africaines et américaines, ce qui étendait leur pouvoir et leur espace de recherches.

- « Si L'Home Office' ne se sert pas de _Dieu _comme représentant derrière leur agissement, leur démarche, leur objectif restent les mêmes que l'Inquisition d'alors éliminer tout ce qui est _magique_. » Conclua Snow, après la lecture de son rapport.

- « Tu as trouvé leur siège ? » Demanda David.

Elle hocha négativement de la tête.

- « Ils sont partout et nulle part à la fois. C'est une société secrète, privée apparemment, dirigée par des hommes puissants qui ont les moyens de financer et qui ont le pouvoir d'étouffer les interrogations…

- Ca ne nous avance pas. » Remarqua Leroy. Il avait pris sa pause déjeuner avec eux.

- « Que du contraire. Nous savons à qui nous avons affaire, nous savons que nous sommes les suivants et qu'ils ne partiront pas sans qu'ils aient terminé leur travail. » Souligna Emma.

- « Nous savons aussi, que ce sera eux… ou nous… Et surtout… qu'ils sont encore présents. » Appuya Regina. Cette constatation jeta un froid dans la pièce. « Je crois qu'il va falloir avertir les habitants » Ajouta-t-elle en regardant Snow.

- « Nous devons organiser des rondes par des milices civiles… » Red était prête au combat, son instinct animal prit le dessus.

- « Cela ne risque pas de créer une panique ? Ce ne sont pas des guerriers… Ce sont des paysans pour la plupart, de pauvres gens sans défense…

- Ces pauvres gens sans défense comme vous les appelez, ma chère Snow, étaient bel et bien armés, la rage au ventre et les dents serrées quand vous avez levé une armée contre moi… » Rappela Regina, la tête haute. « Vous devriez peut être leur faire à nouveau confiance…

- Il n'y a pas mieux comme motivation que de défendre les siens et son foyer » David entoura sa femme de ses bras.

- Mais les autres villages n'ont pas-

- Les autres villages sont tombés sous l'effet de surprise, Mary » Releva Emma. « Nous avons l'avantage, nous jouerons finement…

- Et puis ils n'avaient pas la Sauveuse et l'Evil Queen en alliées. » David saisit sa fille de son autre bras et les encouragea toutes les deux.

.

.

.

Regina termina tranquillement sa tasse de café et s'apprêtait à quitter sa maison pour se rentre à la Mairie. Elle profitait qu'Henry était chez les Charming le week-end pour prendre de l'avance sur ses dossiers, compléter son agenda et organiser des réunions. Au moment où elle franchit le seuil de sa porte, les clefs de sa Mercedes en main, son téléphone portable sonna :

- « Allo ?

- Regina. C'est Emma.

- Oui Miss Swan. Je vous avais reconnue. C'est à ça que sert l'identifiant de l'appel. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

- « C'est Henry, il ne va pas- … ?! » Emma recula soudainement, prise de surprise. Quand le nuage violet se dissipa, Regina apparut, habillée d'un tailleur pantalon bleu foncé impeccablement repassé, d'une blouse blanche dont les 3 premiers boutons avaient été consciencieusement déboutonnés. Elle avait déjà raccroché son téléphone. « … Vous pourriez prévenir... »

Sans lui concéder un regard, la Maire s'approcha du grand lit qu'Henry partageait avec Emma quand il passait la nuit les Charming. Le jeune garçon était agité et transpirait à grosses gouttes. Il gémissait et gesticulait dans son sommeil. Regina s'assit au bord du matelas et posa sa main sur le front dégoulinant de son fils.

- « Il est bouillant, il fait beaucoup trop de température. Aidez-moi… ». Elle repoussa les couvertures, les draps. « Pendant que je le tiens, retirez-lui son pyjama.

- Mais …

- Faites ce que je vous dis. Puis allez chercher un récipient d'eau fraîche avec des glaçons. » … Cette impression de déjà vu, quelques semaines plus tôt mais inversée… Après qu'elle l'ait dévêtu de son pyjama, maladroitement, Emma sortit de la chambre et descendit les marches qui la séparaient de la cuisine. Elle prit un saladier, le remplit d'eau et y jeta des glaçons. Elle remonta aussitôt. Regina avait ouvert la fenêtre, elle se tourna au son des pas de la jeune blonde.

- « Que s'est-il passé ?

- Depuis ce matin, Henry ne va pas bien. Il se plaint de maux de ventre et a vomi. » Répondit-elle d'un air dégoûté. « Je l'ai remis tout de suite au lit. J'ai cru à une indigestion…

- Normal ! Dieu seul sait comment vous faîtes pour ingurgiter toutes ces crasses. Henry n'a pas le même estomac… Il-

- Oui, bon, enfin… Regina » Emma coupa tout de suite, Regina put se rendre compte qu'elle était très inquiète « … il a déjà eu une indigestion et ce n'est pas ça ! Sinon je ne vous aurais pas appelée. J'ai averti Whale, il arrive. »

Regina passa un linge humide sur tout le corps de son fils. Derrière sa nuque, ses oreilles, son front, ses aisselles, son torse et son dos. Elle rafraichit ses bras et ses jambes. Calmement, inlassablement, avec toute la douceur dont pouvaient faire preuve les mamans aimantes et soucieuses, Regina s'occupait de son fils pendant qu'Emma fit les 100 pas dans la chambre.

.

.

Lorsque Whale finit d'ausculter le jeune garçon toujours somnolant, il referma sa trousse de cuir. Il se retourna vers les deux mamans, debout, côte à côte, les bras croisées, submergées par la même inquiétude.

- « Ca m'a tout l'air d'une bonne grippe. » Son front était plissé, ses sourcils froncés. Il était soucieux. « Je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas la saison, ni les conditions… et demain, c'est l'été et même si nous avons traversé un printemps froid et humide… Mis à part des rhumes, je n'ai détecté aucune épidémie… J'ai prélevé des échantillons sanguins. Je les ferai analyser au laboratoire et je vous tiendrai au courant …» Il approcha de la porte « Quoiqu'il en soit, qu'il se repose. Soupe, bouillon, volaille, riz, carottes. Qu'il boive… Beaucoup, beaucoup de liquide. Tenez voici une prescription pour la pharmacie. Si ça ne va pas mieux…

- Merci Docteur Whale. » Regina serra sa main, soulagée. Depuis des semaines, son caractère s'était adouci, elle était beaucoup plus reconnaissante face au travail d'autrui et plus respectueuse de certaines personnes. Whale en faisait partie.

Emma le raccompagna jusqu'au seuil puis elle rejoignit rapidement ce qu'elle considérait comme les membres de sa famille.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Regina remplit le sac à dos de son fils avec ses affaires.

- « Je le ramène à la maison. Il sera mieux là. Il a sa chambre à lui, ses pyjamas et moi.

- Merci, sympa pour moi.

- Soyez réaliste, regardez autour de vous, vous n'avez rien pour accueillir Henry ici, vous n'êtes même pas chez vous ! Vous êtes comme des clients dans un hôtel.

- Dites donc…

- Voilez-vous la face si vous voulez, j'emporte Henry avec moi. » Et sans plus attendre, elle prit son fils dans ses bras et disparut dans un écran de fumée épaisse.

- « Formidable ! »

.

.

- « Vous en avez mis du temps… »

La porte d'entrée avait été légèrement entre-ouverte contre l'encadrement et donnait à Emma la possibilité d'entrer sans sonner. Elle fut accueillie par une voix qui sortait de la cuisine.

- « Je ne me téléporte pas, je dois faire avec la circulation et ma vieille VW. »

Regina s'affaira entre ses poêlons et ses casseroles. A l'odeur, Emma put deviner les légumes qui mijotaient à feu doux.

- « La chambre d'invité est prête, si ça vous intéresse. »

C'est la deuxième fois que la jeune femme brune la surprenait en quelques minutes. Elle sourit.

- « Merci, avec plaisir.

- Vous avez des serviettes de bain à votre disposition sur le lit. Pour les vêtements, vous vous débrouillerez.

- Comment est-il ?

- Il s'est calmé, sa fièvre a baissé. Il dort profondément.

- Je vais retourner au travail dans ce cas. J'ai fini à 18h30, le temps de passer prendre une petite valise et de tout expliquer à mes parents, je serai là à 19h.

- Très bien, à ce soir. »

.

.

.

**Sources :**

**- Contes africains :**

**La sorcellerie en Afrique noire, Article 89**

**- Contes et légendes aztèques :**

wiki\Siège de Tenochtitlan - Inquisition Wiki/inquisition

Oui, Wiki c'est mon ami :D


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A : Je fais tout mon possible pour respecter les délais. Malheureusement le chapitre 10 – qui est loin d'être fini – me pose énormément de problèmes. Jusqu'à présent, il ne me convainc toujours pas. De plus, je n'ai aucun moment dans la journée où je peux me pencher sur l'ordi l'esprit reposé, serein et productif. Je suis entourée de parasites (euhm j'entends quand je veux me concentrer !) Tout est encore fort brouillon.**

**DONC il y aura du retard dans sa publication. Comptez fin août ou le 02 septembre. **

**Désolée.**

.

.

**Chapitre 9 :**

.

.

Le week-end s'était écoulé au gré des montées de fièvre d'Henry : de façon chaotique. Il n'allait toujours pas mieux. Regina et Emma s'étaient relayées à son chevet. Elles veillaient sur son sommeil de nuit comme de jour. A tour de rôle, elles lui donnaient à manger : des cuillères de soupes aux légumes ou de bouillons de poule qu'il ingurgitait avec peine. Il buvait également très difficilement. Ses mamans devaient le relever, lui tenir la tête et lui poser le verre au bord des lèvres. Il buvait 3 gorgées et se recouchait aussitôt. Il s'était fort affaibli et avait perdu trop rapidement du poids. En plus d'une température qui avoisinait les 39-40°, le jeune garçon toussait beaucoup et se plaignait de maux de gorge.

Ni Emma, ni Regina n'étaient retournées travailler, lundi. Elles préféraient rester auprès de leur fils et prendre soin de lui. Elles avaient appelé le Docteur Whale à plusieurs reprises. Mais malheureusement, il ne put se déplacer. Il dut prodiguer ses conseils, sur le vif, par téléphone, trop occupé à exercer ses fonctions chez d'autres habitants. L'épidémie était bien là. Elle s'était déclarée à l'école le vendredi. Elle avait d'abord touché les plus jeunes enfants, puis moins de 72h plus tard, certaines personnes âgées présentaient les premiers symptômes : vomissements et fièvre élevée.

.

.

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, assise sur la petite chaise du bureau, la tête entre ses mains, Emma assistait silencieusement et en retrait, aux soins que prodiguait Regina à son fils. La femme brune apposait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du torse du jeune garçon ses mains, droites et fluides. Elles suivaient les courbes de son corps, le tracé de ses veines, le sens de sa circulation sanguine. Un halo violet pâle entourait ses mains. Parfois une petite étincelle de couleur plus vive craquait, mais Regina, concentrée, ne sourcillait pas. Emma, alors, ne s'en inquiétait pas non plus.

La séance durait 15 minutes et exténuait la jeune Reine. C'était sa troisième tentative. Toutes jusqu'alors avaient été vaines. Elle baissait subitement les bras, le front perlé de sueur, hochait la tête, tristement :

- « Je n'y arrive toujours pas. » Se dit-elle, à voix basse, à elle-même. Emma savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire remarquer sa présence, face à une telle défaite. « Je ne comprends pas. » Elle leva la tête vers la mère biologique de son fils. « La maladie résiste. Je n'arrive même pas à l'atteindre. » Elle se leva et partit, désemparée.

.

.

Henry se reposait tranquillement. Epuisé par ses quintes de toux, terrassé par la fièvre et abandonné par son énergie habituelle, il avait sombré dans un sommeil profond. Lorsqu'Emma referma derrière elle, doucement, la porte de sa chambre, son attention fut attirée par du bruit provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Des portes qu'on ouvre et qu'on ferme, des objets qu'on déplace, des claquements, des bruissements, des râles, des soupirs... Elle descendit les marches et se planta dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau de Regina. Celle-ci était fort affairée et parcourait nerveusement sa bibliothèque.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Lui demanda-t-elle. Emma n'osait pas rentrer dans ce lieu privé.

- « A quoi ça ressemble, selon vous, Miss Swan ? Je cherche. » Répondit-elle d'un ton cassant. Ses gestes étaient brusques, francs et rapides. « Je ne peux pas rester là, à le regarder s'affaiblir sans rien faire ! » Dit-elle avec une pointe de colère dans la voix. Elle lisait le dos des livres en suivant les mots de son index « … _Liber nonus ad Almansorem … __Je suis une sorcière … La plus grande des Sorcières… » Expliqua-t-elle frustrée. Elle s'arrêta, prit un vieux manuel et le feuilleta. Elle l'ajouta sur une pile d'autres : « Si j'ai été l'apprentie des plus grands … __De Medicina libri octo_ … » Elle poursuivit frénétiquement la lecture des ouvrages qu'elle disposait. « … Je dois être capable de guérir mon fils ! » Elle fouilla dans une autre étagère. « Je dois bien avoir un grimoire ou une encyclopédie sur la guérison … _Kitab ila man la yahduruhu al-tabib …_

- Vous parlez combien de langues ? » S'étonna Emma.

- Suffisamment. » Répondit-elle sans interrompre ses recherches. Elle s'abaissa et posa ses genoux à terre. Elle ouvrit le bas des étagères et en sortit des grandes boites de cartons. Quand elle retira les couvercles, Emma découvrit de nombreux rouleaux de parchemins de toutes formes et de toutes tailles. Impatiemment, la Reine Déchue les déroula les uns après les autres et les lut. Elle les sélectionna et les posa sur son bureau. Ensuite, elle jeta nonchalamment sur le côté ceux qui ne l'intéressaient pas.

- « Je peux vous aider ?

- Vous lisez le Persan ?

- Non.

- Le Latin ?

- Non.

- Le Grec ?

- Non. L'Anglais, Regina, je ne connais que l'Anglais ! » Répliqua-t-elle agacée.

- « Alors vous ne m'êtes pas utile !

- Vous avez bien des livres, au milieu de votre collection, récents et dans ma langue. » Elle aussi voulait agir, elle aussi se sentait impuissante.

- « Là » Sans lever les yeux, elle pointa une armoire derrière elle. « Je dois en avoir quelques uns. » Emma traversa la pièce. « Soyez attentive, n'en ratez pas un.

- J'en ai assez de vos insinuations… » Elle se retourna et s'avança vers la jeune femme brune. Regina sentit une présence trop proche d'elle et menaçante, elle se releva aussitôt et fit face à la jeune blonde. Elles étaient toutes les deux à fleur de peau, elles manquaient de sommeil et l'angoisse avait pris le dessus sur la raison. Elles envahissaient l'espace personnel l'une de l'autre, effrontées. « Moi aussi, je suis inquiète, Regina, ce n'est pas pour autant que je me défoule sur vous. Je vous prierais de surveiller vos remarques …

- Ou sinon quoi ? » Des crépitements étincelaient entre ses doigts crispés. Elle replia les bras en arrière, prête à agir. L'atmosphère était tendue et lourde.

- « C'est ça votre système de défense ? » Nargua le Shérif, en regardant ses mains. « M'attaquer avec votre magie ? Je ne vous savais pas si lâche pour … »

Et la gifle claqua. Emma recula de deux pas sous son effet mais se reprit aussitôt. Elle joignit la paume à sa joue rosée et elle sourit. Un sourire diabolique et entendu. Regina releva un sourcil, étonnée, et n'aperçut pas le coup qu'Emma lui assainit.

- « A armes égales » Explosa-t-elle.

Regina fut projetée de l'autre côté de la pièce et emporta dans sa chute les livres et bibelots qui étaient posés sur une petite table. Elle se réceptionna contre une vitrine qu'elle brisa avec son coude. Elle attendit quelques secondes, secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et prit appui sur les portes des armoires.

Regina ne savait pas se battre. Depuis toujours, dans son royaume, elle utilisait sa magie pour se défendre ou attaquer. Et pendant leur isolement à Storybrooke, personne jusqu'alors ne l'avait affrontée. Quand la malédiction avait pris fin, la Maire se servait de sa verve pour répliquer et rétorquer contre les plus téméraires. Sa réputation passée faisait le reste et comme les habitants savaient qu'elle avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs d'antan et qu'elle pouvait être dangereuse, ils évitaient de la contrarier. Or c'était loin d'être le cas d'Emma. Elle ne la craignait pas et ne l'avait jamais crainte. En plus de n'avoir jamais eu à la rencontrer dans le monde enchanté, elle n'avait jamais été sous l'emprise d'aucun sort qui ne la contraignait à se soumettre. Même après la malédiction et ayant assisté à l'étendue de ses pouvoirs magiques, la jeune shérif était la seule à ne pas avoir peur de l'affronter.

La rage au coin des lèvres, Regina se lança, tête en avant, en brandissant les mains à la gorge de son ennemi. Emma assura son équilibre sur ses pieds, prête à l'accueillir et à retourner son attaque. Elle, par contre, avait l'habitude de se battre et de rendre coup pour coup ce qu'elle recevait. Elle anticipa son mouvement et l'empoigna aux avant-bras. Elle l'entraina dans une valse pour la désarçonner. Puis Emma la plaque contre l'armoire que Regina avait désignée quelques minutes plutôt et, comme des mois auparavant, elle glissa son bras sur sa gorge et pressa.

Regina ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur et cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps que ses nerfs la démangeaient. Rien ne semblait atteindre la jeune femme blonde. Elle était incapable de comprendre où était sa place et d'y rester… Il était temps de lui inculquer les bonnes manières. Et elle tricha. Des racines s'extirpèrent magiquement du sol et agrippèrent Emma aux chevilles. Elles lui firent perdre l'équilibre et elle tomba en arrière sur le sol. Elle se cogna durement la tête sur le parquet :

- « Ow !

- Habituez-vous, ce n'est qu'un début. » Ajouta Regina. Avec un mouvement de mains, elle appela d'autres plantes qui encerclèrent les poignets de la jeune femme blonde et la clouèrent au sol. Elle sentit le plancher se dérober mollement sous son poids et s'enfoncer lentement, comme si elle était engloutie par des marécages. Et c'était exactement ça. La boue liquide, froide et visqueuse s'infiltra dans les coutures de son vêtement et alourdit le tissu. Prise de panique, elle tenta de se dégager et gigota dans tous les sens.

- « Lâchez-moi » Ordonna-t-elle « Lâchez-moi ! »

Regina rit :

- « On se sent tout de suite moins fière…

- Je vous jure, Regina, si vous me libérez pas sur le champ, Dieu m'est témoin …»

Et elle rit de plus belle.

Emma ferma alors les yeux et inspira profondément. Elle tenta de maîtriser sa peur et ses émotions. Elle fit le vide autour d'elle. Elle pencha sa tête légèrement en arrière et pensa très fort à ce qu'elle souhaitait. Des flashs teintés d'éclairs dorés et rosés jaillirent de nulle part. Une légère brise les traversa toutes les deux et elle fut délivrée de toutes entraves. Le bureau était redevenu comme il était. Immédiatement, elle ouvrit les yeux, se releva et profitant de l'effet de surprise, elle fonça sur son assaillante. Elles chutèrent ensemble et la bagarre suivit. Leur corps emmêlés, elles essayaient de se dominer l'une et l'autre. Elles roulèrent au sol, Emma au-dessus puis à nouveau Regina. Aucune ne prit le dessus sur l'autre très longtemps. Elles étaient habitées par la même fureur. Les coups pleuvaient, tout partait dans tous les sens. Une dernière roulade dans le coin de la pièce entraîna la lampe halogène avec elle. Elle s'écrasa au sol et se brisa en mille morceaux. Les deux adversaires se retrouvèrent dans le noir et comme s'il s'agissait d'un signe convenu. Elles s'arrêtèrent et soufflèrent bruyamment.

Etendues sur le dos, de tout leur long, l'une à côté de l'autre, elles regardaient vers le plafond, à bout de souffle. Regina ferma à son tour ses yeux et laissa échapper quelques larmes. Elle était exténuée, vidée. Elle se sentait démunie. Emma tourna la tête dans sa direction et aperçut des petits éclats brillants sur sa joue.

- « Ca va mieux ? » lui chuchota-t-elle à voix basse.

Regina hocha positivement de la tête, puis la regarda :

- « Et vous ?

- Oui. » La jeune blonde se redressa et saisit la main de son hôte dans la sienne pour l'aider à se relever. « Rien de mieux qu'une bonne bagarre pour mettre les choses à plat… » Répondit-elle.

- « On s'est battue comme des chiffonnières, comme … » Constata Regina, honteuse d'elle-même. Avec le plat de sa main, elle lissa les plis de ses vêtements et tenta de défroisser sa blouse. « …des gamines de rue… » Puis elle dépoussiéra ses genoux et ses coudes.

- « C'est ce que je suis, je vous rappelle. Mais le résultat est là, non ? »

Regina leva les yeux et croisa son regard avec celui d'Emma. Elle lui sourit, puis elle rit. Emma la suivit aussitôt. Elles éclatèrent d'un rire nerveux mais libérateur face à leur attitude puérile. Elles rirent longtemps, jusqu'aux larmes. Puis elles s'arrêtèrent.

- « Merci. Même si ce n'était pas volontaire, ça m'a fait du bien.

- C'est quand vous voulez ! » Rétorqua Emma. La jeune femme se tourna vers l'interrupteur et alluma le plafonnier. Elles constatèrent les dégâts. « Bien, rangeons tout ça et poursuivons vos recherches, voulez-vous ? »

.

.

Une à une, Regina faisait goûter à Henry les potions qu'elle avait concoctées ou elle essayait les formules qu'elle avait trouvées et sélectionnées. Rien ne fonctionnait. Le jeune garçon était toujours malade. Elle s'enfermait dans sa cave des heures durant et préparait d'autres remèdes dans son laboratoire clandestin. Emma venait la ravitailler d'un repas chaud, d'une boisson fraiche ou la réconfortait comme elle pouvait. Elle aussi se sentit totalement inutile et elle n'avait pas les connaissances de son hôte.

.

.

Deux jours plus tard, Regina resta toujours au chevet de leur fils pendant qu'Emma était retournée au Poste de police. Le cours de la vie et de la ville reprenait le dessus. Regina pouvait se permettre de mettre ses dossiers à jours et travailler à la maison. La ville, elle, avait besoin de leur shérif.

L'épidémie s'était étendue et plusieurs dizaines de foyers étaient atteints. Le Docteur Whale était dépassé.

Snow annonça que, vu les circonstances, l'école n'ouvrirait pas ses portes aux élèves avant la rentrée de septembre et la proclamation des résultats d'examens avait été suspendue jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

.

.

.

Quelqu'un tambourina sauvagement à la porte. L'écho des coups résonnèrent dans toute la maison.

- « Regina, ouvrez-moi ! Dépêchez-vous ! Regina ouvrez ou je la défonce… »

Quand la Maire ouvrit la porte, elle fut bousculée par un coup d'épaule à l'effet bélier et fut projetée sur le côté. Le mur derrière elle la retint. Emma, déséquilibrée, se prit les pieds dans le paillasson et s'affala de tout son long sur le carrelage et glissa de quelques centimètres.

- « Miss Swan- » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Emma se releva aussitôt et sans perdre une seconde, grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Regina courut à sa suite, affolée « Miss Swan ? … Emma ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Tel un animal apeuré, elle traversa le couloir, ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Henry et se précipita à l'intérieur.

- « Je vous expliquerai plus tard… » Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et repoussa le drap. « Vite, prenez-le, » Lui dit-elle en se retournant, essoufflée, le regard très inquiet « …emmenez-le à l'hôpital ! » Regina ne comprenait pas cette soudaine attitude. Elle regarda son fils et constata que son état avait changé. Henry ne toussait plus mais par contre, il peinait à respirer et gémissait, les sourcils froncés, il avait mal quelque part. « Regina, s'il vous plait, ne perdez pas de temps… Il en va de la vie d'Henry ! » Comme elle l'avait fait preque une semaine plus tôt, elle glissa son bras gauche sous ses genoux, son bras droit sous le haut de son dos et disparut dans une épaisse colonne de fumée pourpre.

Emma soupira soulagée. Rapidement, elle remplit un sac avec des affaires de rechange et de toilette. Elle courut dans la cage d'escaliers qu'elle dévala plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait montée. Elle sortit en claquant la porte et se faufila dans sa voiture de fonction, côté passager.

- « Fonce sirènes hurlantes, David. »

Il opina de la tête et appuya de toutes ses forces sur l'accélérateur.

- « Ca va aller… Ca va aller, Emma. C'est un Charming … Tout ira bien.

- Ca doit aller ! … » Elle regarda le décor défiler à travers la fenêtre, côté passager et se rongea l'ongle du pouce.

Il posa une main sur le genou de sa fille pour tenter de la réconforter. Puis il reprit vite le volant des deux mains. Il braqua un coup à gauche, un coup à droite et dépassa toutes les voitures qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, sans freiner. Les pneus crissaient sur l'asphalte. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

.

.

**Sources des livres de médecine :**

_Liber nonus ad Almansorem __: MANSUR, _Chapitre neuf du livre de médecine thérapeutique, Venise, 1483.

_De Medicina libri octo_ : AULUS CORNELIUS CELSUS, Florence, 1478

_Kitab ila man la yahduruhu al-tabib_ : RHAZI, Bagdad, 1395.


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A : Un spécial grand MERCI à mes abonnées régulières :)**

**Dire à quel point vos commentaires sont importants, indispensables, vitales est un euphémisme. Ils sont motivants, encourageants, nécessaires… Grâce à vous (et aux autres qui laissent une trace de leur passage) je sais que je n'écris pas pour rien et que mon travail, mon temps, mon énergie est non seulement reconnu mais aussi récompensé. MERCI ! **

**A Maya, tu ne lirais pas mon histoire au lieu de ne te concentrer que sur mes N/A. Après tout, si j'ai écrit celle-ci, c'est à cause/pour toi, d'abord.**

.

.

**Chapitre 10 :**

.

.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'étage, ils aperçurent Regina qui se tenait debout, impuissante, se drapant dans ses bras, pour tenter de se réconforter, seule. Elle regarda le couloir s'étendre à l'infini, vide… ce couloir qui avait englouti Henry, le Docteur Whale et deux infirmières, dix minutes plus tôt. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras et elle entendit Emma l'appeler doucement. Les yeux rouges, hagards, elle se tourna vers la jeune femme blonde et lui demanda :

- « Henry … je n'ai pas vu … j'ai … ils l'ont … » Elle reprit le contrôle de sa respiration : « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- L'épidémie a pris une nouvelle tournure… » Répondit-elle calmement. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte pour deux. « …trois enfants ont été emmenés d'urgence à l'hôpital, après la visite du Docteur Whale, ce matin… et deux autres personnes sont en chemin… » Elle fit une pause et échangea un regard avec Regina. La suite de l'information allait être pénible à transmettre et à entendre. « Venez vous asseoir. » Elle guida Regina en posant sa main sur le bas de son dos et l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle d'attente. David était parti rejoindre Snow qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

La salle n'était pas grande, elle disposait de chaises en bois et matelassées, rouges en simili cuir, placées le long des murs. Des journaux, des magazines et des jeux pour les enfants s'empilaient sur les petites tables positionnées dans les coins. Elles s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre et Emma se pencha vers son interlocutrice. Elle respira un grand coup puis lâcha le poids qu'elle avait sur les épaules :

- « Regina » Elle baissa son regard sur leurs mains qu'elles avaient jointes inconsciemment. Elle cherchait le courage de lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle « … Nicholas, … le petit Hansel … est décédé il y a une heure. » Regina ferma les yeux et repensa au petit garçon, gourmand et plein de vie qu'elle avait croisé quelques semaines plus tôt à l'épicerie. Elle secoua la tête, en signe de déni. « Michael était tellement dévasté qu'il n'a appelé personne. » Emma serra sa main. « Ava fait partie des deux autres personnes qui vont être hospitalisées. C'est Whale qui nous a prévenus…

- Et c'est … c'est …

- Oui. C'est cette épidémie… Cette espèce de grippe. » Elle détourna le regard et observait ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir. L'éternelle allée venue des blouses blanches s'agitait et pressait le pas plus que de coutume. Puis elle reposa les yeux sur le visage de la Maire. « Quand il l'a couché, hier soir, il a pensé à un gros rhume. Ca s'est empiré cette nuit… la fièvre est très rapidement montée, Nicholas a été pris d'énormes quintes de toux… Michael ne pensait pas que … ça allait empirer à ce point … Il l'a amené ce matin très tôt, ici… Ils ont fait tout ce qu'ils ont pu… Enfin.

- Mais … Comment … si vite … Et Henry ?

- Nicholas était asthmatique… Ses problèmes respiratoires l'ont étouffé…

- Mon Dieu ! » Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains. Elle projetait la situation sur son propre fils. Puis elle releva la tête : « Mais Whale nous a dit que …

- Il n'était pas encore de service. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. »

Des pas précipités annonçaient l'arrivée de Mary et David.

- « Emma ?! » Demandèrent à l'unisson ses parents. David soutenait sa femme par les épaules.

- « Je ne sais pas. Je ne les ai pas encore vus. » Dit-elle en se relevant. Et comme s'il s'était senti appelé, le Docteur Whale apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il baissa son masque et retira ses gants en latex. Il jeta un œil circulaire aux personnes présentes dans la salle. Il les regarda tous un à un et s'adressa à tout le monde et à chacun en particulier. Il avait besoin que la famille comprenne ce qu'il se passait, qu'elle ne panique pas. C'était la seule façon de l'aider, lui, dans sa tâche.

- « Je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles. » Annonça-t-il franchement. Tourner autour du pot alourdirait la tension et accroîtrait leur angoisse. « Nous avons stabilisé son état pour le moment… Il est inconscient. »

David s'approcha du docteur, conscient qu'il devait maîtriser ses nerfs :

- « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? De quoi s'agit-il ? »

S'il y avait bien un domaine dans lequel excellait Whale, c'était la science, la médecine. Il ne croyait qu'en son pouvoir depuis des décennies. Peu importe qu'il ait orienté sa spécialité vers la médecine légale. Toutes ses expériences, ses tests qu'il avait menés jusqu'alors par passion, par plaisir, par obsession parfois, le menaient vers le monde des vivants. Il maîtrisait son domaine. La science était son territoire. Et il savait de quoi il parlait, il savait que personne ne pouvait le détrôner.

Face à lui se tenaient, debout, le Prince Charmant, la Reine Blanche, leur fille le Shérif et assise, écrasée par l'inquiétude, l'Evil Queen. Ici, dans cet hôpital, ils étaient si petits … si fragiles. Il ne se sentait pas menacé, il ne se sentait pas impressionné. Il était confiant, sûr de lui et dominant. Pourtant, il ne profita pas de la situation. Depuis sa rencontre avec Red, depuis leurs nombreuses conversations échangées sur le ponton, toutes les semaines, le soir, au port, il avait changé. Son intérêt s'était orienté vers la personne en elle-même. Il s'était rendu compte que le seul moyen de devenir un grand Docteur, c'était de traiter son patient en tant que tel et non comme un cobaye. Il regarda franchement David :

- « Nous ne le savons pas, encore. Mais il semblerait qu'Henry soit en pleine phase trois de cette maladie. Si les symptômes de départ sont identiques à la grippe, ils s'en détachent lorsque les patients arrivent à la phase trois… La maladie se transforme et devient plus menaçante.

- Combien y a-t-il de phases ? » Demanda Snow anxieuse. Regina resta étrangement silencieuse. Elle absorbait les informations comme elles venaient. Elle ne trahissait aucune émotion. Pourtant, elle resta anormalement discrète.

- « Je n'en ai aucune idée, nous la découvrons au fur et à mesure de son évolution. Prenez place … » Il ouvrit grand les bras et invita tout le monde à s'asseoir. Il s'installa le premier sur une petite chaise grinçante, puis il débarrassa une table basse à ses côtés et la fit glisser au milieu de son auditoire. Les autres prirent silencieusement place. Whale sortit, alors, de la poche extérieure de sa blouse blanche un bloc-notes et un stylo. Il tourna quelques pages et et lissa une feuille vierge. « Voilà. » Il dessina un schéma avec deux lignes parallèles. « Là, c'est la grippe, avec les symptômes que vous connaissez tous. » Ils acquiescèrent, sauf Emma qui releva :

- « Quels sont tous ces symptômes ?

- La maladie se déclare d'abord par … » Il les compta à l'aide de ses doigts, il posa l'index de son autre main sur son pouce. « …une forte fièvre et des vomissements, puis la phase deux : Toux, maux de gorge, nez encombré et faiblesse musculaire… Ce sont tous ces symptômes qui nous ont fait penser à la grippe justement. Mais quand l'état des patients s'est dégradé, que cette troisième phase est apparue, nous savions que nous avions affaire à un virus plus coriace. » Son index qui suivait l'ordre de ses doigts au fur et à mesure qu'il énumérait les étapes était posé sur son majeur « Elle se présente sous la forme d'une gêne, voire même, selon les âges, par une détresse respiratoire, c'est ce que traverse Henry pour l'instant, et des maux de tête. » Il joignit des dessins à ses explications et gribouilla des ronds, des points, des lignes.

- « Ici c'est cette maladie. » Il redessina en copie-conforme les premiers symptômes de la grippe. « Nous sommes arrivés ici. Quatre patients, dont Henry, sont à ce stade.

- Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui en est plus loin ? » demanda Snow.

- « Non personne.

- Elle est mortelle ? » Questionna David.

- « C'est difficile à dire. » Il se pinça la lèvre inférieure et réfléchit à la formulation de ses phrases. « Si le petit Nicholas a été emporté, c'est parce qu'il était plus fragile. Par prudence, j'ai fait hospitaliser tous les cas qui présentent les symptômes de la troisième phase. »

Emma se tenait à côté de ses parents, les poings serrés sur les genoux et demanda à son tour :

- « En quoi consiste la phase quatre ?

- Nous ne le savons pas non plus …

- Mais il y en a bien une ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- « Combien de temps ? » Une voix interrompit la question sans qu'une réponse fut donnée.

- « Excusez-moi ? »

Regina releva la tête et regarda le docteur droit dans les yeux.

- « Quel est leur temps d'incubation ? Combien de temps avant … avant … cette prochaine phase ? Est-elle mortelle pour tous ?

- Franchement, je ne sais pas Regina. » Il baissa la tête, regarda ses souliers. Depuis quand n'était-il pas rentré chez lui, n'avait-il pas pris un bon bain, ne s'était-il pas délassé ? Tout ça lui semblait si loin. Sa fatigue le pesait, il sentait les valises s'alourdir sous ses yeux. Il se massa les paupières avant de répondre, puis il releva le regard. « Certaines personnes sont plus fortes que d'autres… Ca oscille entre trois à cinq jours pour chaque phase… Cela dépend de la santé de départ de chacun.

- Henry en est à la phase trois et ça ne fait que six jours… » La voix de Regina tremblait.

- « Peut être, mais ses phases à lui sont superficielles. » Il sourit pour tenter de la rassurer un petit peu, lui redonner confiance et espoir. « Les trois autres patients n'ont pas … si on peut parler … cette chance ! Ils souffrent terriblement.

- Il gémit.

- A peine. A cause de ses maux de tête et de ses douleurs musculaires. » Il posa sa main sur son avant-bras « Nous lui avons injecté du paracétamol. Il est sous étroite surveillance.

- Pourquoi ma magie n'agit pas ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas le guérir… ?

- Blue et la Compagnie des Fées travaillent en étroite collaboration avec nos services. Elles sont entrain d'étudier les échantillons prélevés. » Il fit une pause. « Peut être que vous ralentissez la maladie, peut être que vous diminuez ses effets, mais Henry est le plus résistant d'entre eux. Si elle est plus rapide, lui est beaucoup plus costaud. Il lutte. Et vous l'aidez. Grâce à Henry, nous pourrons avoir une longueur d'avance sur elle et agir en conséquence. Continuez à le protéger tel que vous le faites… Cela nous permet de gagner du temps.

- Quand peut-on le voir ?

- Regina … » Il l'appelait par son prénom pour attirer et focaliser son attention. « … nous l'avons placé sous une tente à oxygène. » Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent, sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. « … vous allez devoir vous vêtir d'une tenue stérile chaque fois que vous lui rendrez visite. Tout le monde est sur le pied de guerre. Nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour découvrir l'origine de cette maladie et pour tenter de l'éradiquer. » Il s'adressa à Mary, à David et à Emma maintenant « Les tests seront la priorité du laboratoire. Je vous tiendrai informer. » Il se tourna vers Snow. « Auriez-vous l'amabilité de demander à Doc de venir me seconder. L'accueil a reçu d'autres appels et j'ai besoin de sérieux coups de main !

- Je l'avertis tout de suite. » Elle prit son portable et quitta la salle d'attente et croisa trois infirmières qui passèrent dans le couloir, en poussant un brancard avec une petite fille rousse. Elle toussait beaucoup. Derrière suivaient deux parents tout aussi inquiets. Ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau des portes qui les séparaient des zones stérilisées. Le mari et la femme se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans quitter des yeux ces fameuses portes.

Le Docteur Whale saisit ses affaires et les empocha. Il se leva précipitamment et ajouta :

- « Je suis désolé, je dois y retourner.

- Merci Docteur. » Charming se relava à son tour et lui prit la main qu'il serra, reconnaissant. Puis il partit rejoindre sa femme.

.

.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant la chambre dans laquelle reposait Henry et qu'elle regarda à travers la fenêtre de séparation, Regina ne put contrôler ses émotions. Elle couvrit sa bouche d'une main, ébranlée par la vision qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux et posa sa paume ouverte sur la vitre, en direction de son fils. Le jeune garçon était allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, à l'abri sous une tente à oxygène et il était relié à un électrocardiographe qui surveillait son rythme cardiaque et à différents baxters. Il était pâle limite livide, amorphe et frêle… si fragile. Ses yeux étaient cernés, ses joues creusées et sa peau diaphane. Ses cheveux, gras d'avoir trop transpiré, étaient plaqués contre son front. A demi relevé, couché sur le dos, il dormait d'un sommeil artificiel.

Sa mère adoptive sentit deux mains se poser sur chacune de ses épaules, suivi d'une légère pression.

- « Il est entre de bonnes mains… On va trouver ce qu'il a. » Entendit-elle derrière elle, à peine perceptible, au niveau de son oreille. « Allons nous habiller. » Emma se détacha d'elle et ouvrit le rideau de l'étagère métallique à roulettes à côté de la porte. Elle saisit deux kits fermés hermétiquement et lui enjoint d'un signe de tête de la suivre. Elle lui tendit sa pochette et lui sourit pour tenter de l'encourager un peu. Le sas s'ouvrit devant elles et elles entrèrent dans le compartiment aseptisé. Elles se déshabillèrent sans un mot. Elles se frottèrent énergiquement les mains avec le savon de l'hôpital puis elles se glissèrent dans leur combinaison stérile. Elles emballèrent leurs cheveux dans leur coiffe. Finement prêtes, elles se présentèrent devant la deuxième porte de séparation. Et comme si elles venaient d'ouvrir un sachet alimentaire lyophilisé, elles entendirent le bruit d'une aspiration et le panneau vitré glissa sous le côté. Elles furent frappées par l'odeur forte et caractéristique du déthol, de l'éther et du désinfectant.

La pièce n'était pas grande mais lumineuse, avec une énorme fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur un parc. Les murs, blanc crème, atténuaient l'éclat des rayons du soleil.

Elles s'avancèrent doucement et Regina ne put retenir un sursaut et un sanglot. Elle s'arrêta. Emma la contourna et l'affronta. Elle planta ses yeux bleu-vert dans les siens.

- « Pas maintenant, pas ici. » Comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa compagne pour la forcer à se ressaisir. « Je sais… c'est dur, mais il a besoin de nous, il a besoin de toutes nos forces et de notre soutien. Si vous ne flanchez pas, il tiendra lui aussi. Soyez forte … pour lui. Il faut l'encourager, le motiver. » Elle marqua une pause, le temps que ses mots soient assimilés. « Qu'il ne voit pas que vous êtes inquiète. Il n'a pas besoin de ça, Regina. » Elle attendit une réaction. La Maire ferma les yeux, se concentra. Son visage se ferma et fit place à un masque placide, stoïque. Elle hocha la tête d'un signe entendu. « Bien. » Emma inspira profondément, à son tour.

De part et d'autre du lit, les infirmières avaient installé un fauteuil confortable. Elles prirent chacune place. Regina prit la main de son fils dans la sienne et posa l'autre sur son torse recouvert du drap rêche et épais de l'hôpital. Elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Ils étaient moites, froids et si petits. Elle y déposa un délicat baiser, ferma les yeux et y glissa sa joue.

Emma observa la scène, distante. Elle se sentait de trop et étrangère. Cette situation était embarrassante. Même si elle ressentait les mêmes émotions que Regina, elle ne savait pas si elles avaient leur place, ici. Elle n'avait pas élevé Henry et elle avait été totalement absente de sa vie pendant dix ans. Bien que cela faisait presque deux ans qu'elle avait retrouvé Henry et que leurs liens s'étaient solidifiés, elle ne ressentait toujours pas cet instinct maternel qui submergeait Regina au contact de son fils ou sa mère le jour où elle avait retrouvé la mémoire.

Avait-elle le droit, elle aussi, de se laisser aller, de partager son inquiétude, de montrer des marques d'affection et de faire preuve d'attention ? Elle se cala dans le fond de son fauteuil et maintenait la distance. Elle n'avait jamais partagé ses sentiments avec qui que ce soit. Elle s'était construite, au fur et à mesure des années, un mur de défense qui ne laissait pas la place à la moindre faiblesse. Ses traits se durcirent et son visage se ferma.

Cette attitude n'échappa pas à la jeune Reine et elle releva la tête :

- « Emma… » Elle tendit sa main au-dessus du jeune garçon, vers la jeune femme blonde, « vous pouvez … C'est votre fils aussi … » et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

- « Ca va aller. » Elle se releva.

- « S'il vous plait. Il a besoin de nous deux, il a besoin de sentir que vous êtes là, vous aussi. »

Emma inclina la tête et sourit, gênée.

- « Je vais retourner au Manoir et rapporter quelques affaires dont il aurait besoin quand il se réveillera. Je reviens.

- Emma … ? »

.

.

La jeune shérif sortit sans se retourner. Elle traversa les couloirs un à un, descendit les escaliers en les survolant, elle courait presque. Lorsqu'elle franchit les portes d'entrée, elle s'arrêta. Elle enfonça les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir. Elle leva la tête au ciel, ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup. Elle avait besoin d'air frais. Elle avait besoin de changer d'air. Elle marcha. Elle erra sur le trottoir, le long des routes, sans but, les yeux rivés sur les dalles qui défilaient sous ses semelles. Elle avançait comme un automate pendant de très longues minutes, s'empêchant de penser. Le soleil était toujours haut dans le ciel et les températures avaient rapidement grimpé. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent et l'air était lourd et suffocant. Les rayons se reflétaient sur l'asphalte et l'horizon ondulait sous l'effet de la chaleur écrasante. Sa veste pesait lourd sur ses épaules.

Au bout d'une demi heure, ses pas la menaient devant la maison au 108 Mifflin Street. Emma regarda la demeure blanche se déployer de toute sa majesté. Elle inspira à nouveau profondément et s'avança, décidée. Elle inséra le double de clef qu'elle avait reçut en début de semaine et le tourna dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit et elle entra. Elle regarda, comme si c'était la première fois, le hall d'entrée et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de détailler les cadres pendus au mur. Elle les observa attentivement et s'attarda sur les portraits d'Henry. Elle découvrit ses premiers sourires, ses premiers pas, des événements auxquels elle n'avait jamais assistés. Elle prit un petit cadre qui trônait sur la petite table d'accueil et traça du doigt le contour du visage de son fils. Henry ne devait pas avoir plus de 6 ans, il s'était blotti dans les bras de sa mère adoptive et il la regardait avec des yeux plein d'amour.

Elle soupira et referma les yeux. Combien d'événements, d'anniversaires, … avait-elle manqués ? Avait-il été heureux avant son arrivée ? Comment était-il bébé, enfant, petit garçon ? Quel était son regard le lendemain de Noël, lorsqu'il découvrait ses cadeaux sous le sapin ? Etait-il correctement rassuré la nuit, lorsqu'il avait ses cauchemars ? Elle recula lentement jusqu'à se cogner au mur. L'air se faisait rare, elle cherchait sa respiration. Elle étouffait. Les images et photos se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle saturait. Elle n'avait jamais été présente pour lui. Elle n'avait plus pensé à lui depuis des années, elle avait fait sa vie de son côté, dès sa sortie de prison. Et maintenant qu'il était dans un lit d'hôpital, maintenant que sa vie était en danger… La jeune femme se laissa glisser de tout son long, jusqu'au sol. Elle replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les encercla avec ses bras. Elle posa son front sur ses genoux. Elle sentit ses larmes s'écouler le long de ses joues et ne les retint pas.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A : C'est la rentrée pour moi aussi. Donc je vais être un peu dépassée/surchargée.**

**La vie, en somme.**

.

.

**Chapitre 11 :**

.

.

- « Emma ? » Elle entendit des pas pressés s'approcher d'elle et une présence s'installer à ses côtés. « Ma chérie ? Qu'est-ce que qui ne va pas ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Henry ? » Elle hocha négativement et releva la tête. Elle se noya dans les yeux verts de sa mère. Snow la prit tendrement dans ses bras et la serra doucement. Emma sanglota. La jeune femme brune caressa son dos pour l'apaiser « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu me manques, Mary… Tu me manques à un point… » La jeune Reine comprit en cet instant que ce n'était pas à elle qu'Emma s'adressa mais à la Mary Margaret d'il y a un an, sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, celle qu'elle considérait comme sa famille, sa sœur… et non sa mère. « Si tu savais …

- Essaie, Emma. » Elle prit la tête de sa fille entre ses mains. « Donne-moi une chance. C'est vrai que je ne peux pas tout entendre… ou que tu ne peux pas tout me raconter mais …

- Je ne suis pas la mère d'Henry »lâcha-t-elle soudain « et je ne le serai jamais. » Elle balaya les cadres d'un geste de la main pour montrer à sa mère ce dont elle parlait. « Je n'étais pas prête, il y a dix ans et je ne le suis toujours pas aujourd'hui.

- Je n'étais pas prête à avoir une fille de 28ans, qui a le même âge que moi et regarde où j'en suis…

- Mais Mary… Tu as voulu cet enfant. » Elle regarda Snow dans les yeux. « Avec David, vous avez planifié votre vie, … notre vie. Tu t'es préparée à être mère. » Elle enfouie son visage dans ses mains. « Ce n'était pas mon cas.

- Tu étais jeune, tu n'avais que 18 ans.

- Il n'y a pas que ça. Avant qu'Henry ne débarque, je n'envisageais pas d'avoir des enfants. Je vivais seule. Pour moi. C'était trop loin, trop tôt pour penser déjà à ça. Et ça me convenait très bien. Surtout après tout ce que j'avais traversé…

- Et maintenant ? » Mary Margaret s'assit contre le mur, à côté de sa fille et étendit ses jambes. Elle glissa ses doigts entre ses genoux.

- Maintenant, il est là. Il compte. Plus que je ne l'aurais jamais pensé. Vous êtes là aussi. Je ne suis plus seule et je ne veux plus jamais l'être. Mais … » Elle releva la tête et la tourna vers sa mère. « Mes sentiments… Je suis … Je ne me vois pas comme sa mère.

- Tu l'es, pourtant. A ses yeux, aux nôtres …

- Sois objective, tu veux ? Regarde la façon dont je le nourris. A quelle heure va-t-il au lit quand il est chez moi ? C'est toi qui me dis ce que je dois faire les trois quart du temps, c'est toi qui me rappelles à l'ordre… »

Snow était perplexe. Il était évident qu'Emma ne se conduisait pas comme une mère conventionnelle. Parfois, elle se demandait si elle avait deux adolescents à la maison et elle s'inquiétait également de la façon dont Emma prenait des décisions ou elle aurait souhaité que sa fille évite de mêler son petit-fils à des sujets de conversation qui n'étaient pas de son âge…

- « Tout ça, ça s'apprend. Regarde les modèles que tu as autour de toi, inspire t'en. Suis ton instinct. Ca prendra le temps qu'il faudra… Ne te tracasse pas, Emma. Tu fais les choses bien, tu es une bonne personne… Ca ne pourra que bien se passer. Aie confiance en toi ! » Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, prit la tête de sa fille entre ses mains et la força à la regarder. « Moi, j'ai confiance en toi. » Puis elle se releva d'un bond, se frotta énergiquement les cuisses pour chasser la poussière inexistante de son vêtement et tendit la main à sa fille pour l'aider à se redresser. « Sinon, pourquoi es-tu ici ? J'étais dans le truck avec David. Je t'ai appelée mais tu ne m'as pas entendue… Il m'a déposée au coin de la rue, avant de retourner au poste. »

Emma remit sa veste correctement sur les épaules et réajusta le bas de ses manches.

- « Je venais chercher quelques affaires de rechange pour Henry et de quoi l'occuper… Tu comprends … » répondit-elle évasivement « …au cas où il se réveillerait et qu'il s'ennuierait. » Elle ne voulait pas trop s'étendre sur les raisons qui la poussaient à sortir en courant de la chambre d'hôpital de son fils.

- « C'est une bonne idée. Viens, je vais t'aider. »

.

.

A l'hôpital, Emma entra dans le sas stérilisé et inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage. Elle se dirigea vers le porte-manteau pour changer sa tenue et ne prit pas garde à ce qui se passait derrière elle. Elle fit un bond, surprise, lorsqu'une main posée sur son épaule la fit pivoter sur ses talons. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une Maire contrariée :

- « Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

Emma lui tendit un sac de voyage qu'elle ne prit pas. Regina attendit des réponses et ne quitta pas le Shérif des yeux.

- « J'ai été récupérer de quoi l'occuper quand … » Regina jeta le sac dans un coin de la pièce, sans ménagement. « Hé … il y a ses jeux vidéos …

- Répondez à ma question … » Elle croisa ses bras, son visage était fermé, sérieux et elle fronça ses sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi êtes-vous partie ?

- C'est ce que j'essaie de vous expliquer mais…

- Pas avec moi, Miss Swan. » Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « N'éludez pas le fond… Vous savez pertinemment de quoi je parle ! »

Emma évita son regard. Si elle avait étouffé le sujet dans l'œuf avec sa mère, Regina avait, elle, mis le doigt dessus et ne comptait pas l'ignorer. Elle se passa la main sur le visage pour effacer tous signes de fatigue et se donner quelques secondes de réflexion. Comment allait-elle se tirer de ce mauvais pas ?

- « Ce n'est pas moi … tout ça.

- Tout ça quoi ?

- Attendre. Rester assise. Je ne sais pas quoi faire … » Regina leva les sourcils, étonnée. « Donnez-moi une épée, demandez-moi de terrasser un dragon, d'affronter un troll … » Elle regarda Henry par la baie vitrée « Je peux lutter contre un sorcière, éviter les pièges d'un Chapelier fou, truquer un esprit et même jeter des sorts … je traque n'importe qui, me bats comme personne, je tire parfaitement à l'arme blanche » Pour appuyer ses dires, elle tapota sur le holster de son revolver. « … mais veiller un malade …

- Veiller Henry, pas un malade ordinaire … veiller votre fils !

- Justement, je ne pense pas … je ne suis pas sa- »

La gifle claqua … L'impact fut violent, la jeune femme recula d'un pas et sa tête fut brutalement projetée sur le côté droit. La joue d'Emma rosit et elle porta sa main sur la partie endolorie de son visage. Elle se retourna doucement en se massant légèrement la peau irritée.

- N'osez pas ! » Regina pointa de son index le torse de son interlocutrice. « Pendant près de deux ans, je me suis battue contre vous à ce sujet. Pendant deux ans, vous m'avez fait traverser l'enfer et vous avez totalement bousculé le monde d'Henry. Il m'a fallu deux ans pour accepter l'inévitable … N'essayez même pas de fuir maintenant que la situation se corse. » Elle s'approcha d'Emma, toujours menaçante, pressant son doigt sur le sternum de la jeune femme. « Vous êtes sa mère Emma, au même titre que le mien. Ne filez pas en douce maintenant que la course devient sérieuse. Ne vous défilez pas ! » Elle se ressaisit et, prenant conscience qu'elle avait envahi l'espace personnel de la jeune femme blonde, elle recula. Elle se retourna et regarda Henry, toujours endormi du sommeil du Juste. « Oh pendant deux ans vous n'avez eu qu'à vous entendre avec l'enfant idéal sans histoire, sans problème de santé, parfait sous tous les angles … et maintenant qu'il a le plus besoin de nous … Maintenant qu'il a besoin de vous, vous prenez vos jambes à votre cou ? » Elle affronta à nouveau le Shérif. « N'y songez même pas ! Je me battrai avec la même fureur… » Elle serra le poing devant leur visage. « Je vous empêcherai de lui faire du mal. » Chaque mot était ponctué d'un geste de son poing. « Dussé-je vous enchaîner au fauteuil près de lui pour qu'il voit votre visage à son réveil… Je n'hésiterai pas une seconde !

- Je suis désolée, je …

- Non, ne rapportez pas tout à vous. Vous n'avez plus le droit de penser à vous ! C'est lui qui compte à présent. Lui seul. Vous pensez que c'est facile pour moi aussi ? Croyez-vous que j'ai suivi une formation ou lu le dernier livre de la Super Maman ? Rien de tout ça. » Sa colère retombait petit à petit. « Je réagis en fonction de mes émotions et la plupart du temps, je tente de les maîtriser. Il ne quitte pas mes pensées un seul instant… Et quand je ne peux pas, quand je ne contrôle plus rien … » Elle aussi inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Elle ferma les yeux pour rassembler toutes ses forces et toute sa fierté. Elle déglutit puis elle les ouvrit et les planta dans ceux d'Emma. D'une voix à peine perceptible, dans un semi aveu, elle confessa : « … je me tourne vers vous. »

Emma écarquilla les yeux à cette révélation. Une vague de chaleur la submergea et son cœur battit plus fort et plus vite. Regina lui retourna le dos et regarda à nouveau son fils, son reflet se confondait avec celui d'Emma derrière elle. Sur le même ton calme, posé et bas, elle poursuivit, las : « Comment voulez-vous que je me reprenne si vous-même, vous n'êtes pas là pour me soutenir ? Sur qui puis-je me reposer si vous me faites défaut ? »

.

Le silence était pesant. Emma avait la tête qui tournait. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Regina Mills avait besoin d'elle et encore moins qu'elle l'avouerait. Elle observa cette Reine machiavélique, déchue de ses pouvoirs. Elle semblait si loin de cette description. Là, dans cet hôpital, de l'autre côté de la cloison qui la séparait de son fils, elle paraissait si petite, si démunie, si abattue. Ses épaules s'affaissaient sous le poids de ses sentiments et de son épuisement mental. Emma vit qu'elle releva une main à la hauteur de son visage. Essuya-t-elle une larme ? Sans attendre une seconde de plus, poussée par une envie plus forte qu'elle, la jeune Shérif s'avança au point de se placer contre le dos de la Maire, tout contre elle. D'un geste impulsif et effronté, elle encercla sa taille de ses bras et se colla à elle. Elle voulait lui communiquer toute sa force, tout son courage. Elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle était présente et qu'elle ne faillirait pas, ne faillirait plus. Elle glissa son nez à la hauteur de sa nuque, dans sa chevelure et entra en contact avec sa peau chaude. Regina ferma les yeux. Si dès la première seconde, elle avait pensé à se dégager de cette étreinte inattendue et inappropriée, elle se rendit très rapidement compte, qu'elle était bien, que c'était tout ce que son corps et sa tête réclamaient. Elle sentit les lèvres douces d'Emma approcher de son oreille et s'entrouvrirent :

- « Merci de m'avoir rappelée à l'ordre.

- Vous êtes la bienvenue. » Regina posa sa tête contre la joue de sa compagne et ses mains sur ses avant-bras, puis elle se laissa aller contre son torse. Elles profitèrent encore de quelques petites minutes de quiétude, à l'écart de la dure réalité. Puis : « Venez. » Elle prit la main de la jeune blonde dans la sienne et la guida vers la chambre de leur fils.

.

.

.

Elles se retournèrent au léger son de quelqu'un qui tapotait de son ongle à la vitre. Le Docteur Whale fit signe aux deux jeunes femmes de venir le rejoindre à l'extérieur. Michael Tillman était à ses côtés, il regardait ailleurs et partout à la fois sauf dans leur direction. Elles se levèrent à l'unisson, Regina déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils, lui caressa les cheveux, pendant qu'Emma prit la frêle petite main et la serra un peu.

.

- « Il y a du nouveau ? » Demanda Emma.

- « Est-ce Ava ? » Questionna Regina sincèrement inquiète.

- « Non » Répondirent les deux hommes en même temps. Les deux jeunes femmes furent soulagées. Le Docteur leur expliqua les raisons de sa venue :

- « Elle est en phase deux, très proche de la phase trois… comme Henry. Nous venons » il présenta le garagiste à côté de lui « pour vous demander un service, Regina. »

Elle se sentit interpellée. Hésitante, peu sûre d'elle au milieu de ce couloir d'hôpital, elle ne sut comment se comporter. L'état de santé d'Henry la préoccupait grandement et la vidait de toute son énergie. Elle n'avait plus la force de se cacher derrière des faux-semblants et des postures dominantes. Elle croisa largement les bras, posant ses mains sur le bas de ses épaules et se massait légèrement pour se réconforter. Emma s'avança, saisie par la soudaine fragilité apparente de la mère de son fils. Elle posa sa main sur le haut de son dos, au niveau de sa nuque et glissa délicatement son pouce sous ses cheveux. Il caressa doucement la peau duveteuse de la jeune Maire.

Michael tourna la tête et, lui aussi, mal à l'aise, ne soutint pas son regard :

- « Je sais que … » Il expira bruyamment « je ne me suis pas correctement comporté vis-à-vis de vous depuis … » Il mit ses mains dans les poches avant de son jeans sale et plein de cambouis, les bras raides et il contracta les muscles de ses épaules. « Enfin … je … »

Constatant qu'ils perdaient de précieuses minutes, le Docteur Whale prit la parole :

- « J'ai expliqué à Michael quelles étaient les prochaines étapes … j'ai également parlé de l'état d'Henry et que … grâce à vos soins, vous aviez une influence positive sur la maladie…

- Je ne la guéris pas. Je ne sais même pas si j'arrive à la contenir.

- Avec tout ce que nous avons essayé de notre côté, vous êtes la seule à la faire réagir et à la ralentir.

- S'il vous plait » Michael avait les yeux remplis de larmes, au diable son amour propre, s'il devait supplier, il le ferait « Je n'ai plus qu'Ava. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste… Sans elle… » Du revers de la main, il essuya une larme. Il releva les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Regina « administrez-lui les mêmes soins qu'à Henry … peu importe ce que cela me coûtera … je …

- Monsieur Tillman, je ne sais pas ce que je lui fais exactement … Je suis dans le brouillard le plus total.

- Mais ce que vous faites fonctionne. » Il joignit la paume de ses mains comme s'il lui adressait une prière. « Essayez … tentez…

- Mais je pourrais lui causer plus de tort… »

Emma se mêla à la conversation :

- « Regina, vous faites tellement attention à Henry, vous y mettez tellement de votre cœur que cela ne peut être que bénéfique… Je suis sûre que vous pourriez en faire de même pour Ava…

- Je vous en prie… Je ne … pour elle… ce n'est qu'une enfant…

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, Monsieur Tillman. Croyez-moi. Je n'ai aucun grief, aucun ressentiment vis-à-vis de vous … J'ai peur d'aggraver… »

Michael saisit ses mains dans les siennes et les pressa fortement. Il en valait de la vie de sa fille. Peu lui importaient les conventions.

- « Je travaillerai avec vous, je serai votre assistant. Nous regarderons son état et son évolution, nous en parlerons ensemble. » Il s'emballa, il ne voulait pas céder et devait convaincre. « Je me plierai à toutes vos exigences, j'irai chercher tout ce dont vous aurez besoin, je serai votre coursier, votre porteur, votre apprenti…

- Madame le Maire » interrompit le Docteur Whale, embarrassé par sa propre pitié et son impuissance : « Pensez à ses autres petits malades qui attendent…

- Si cela se passe bien, Regina » Reprit Emma « vous pourrez faire de même pour les autres…

- Et si cela se passe mal ? » Demanda-t-elle incertaine.

- Nous … vous aurez au moins essayé. » S'aventura le Docteur Whale.

- « Très bien » se résigna-t-elle. « Il me faudra une pièce dans laquelle je peux consulter mes grimoires et placer mon laboratoire.

- Je ne peux pas, par souci de sécurité vous installer à cet étage. Je peux, par contre, vous libérer de la place au sous-sol.

- Cela fera l'affaire. Mais laissez-moi une demi-journée pour que je puisse m'organiser. » Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et regarda Emma, qui lui sourit, confiante.

.

.

.

La nouvelle se propagea rapidement à travers Storybrooke. C'était l'affolement général. La moindre quinte de toux entrainait un appel à l'hôpital et pour éviter tout risque, le 'malade' était emmené d'urgence et le plus rapidement diagnostiqué pour trier les cas importants.

La pharmacie fut vidée de son stock de gants en latex, de ses savons et gels hydroalcooliques, de ses masques de protection, de ses sirops, de sa pénicilline et de son paracétamol, les magasins dépossédés de leur eau, conserves, soupes et autres aliments. Les habitants restaient cloîtrés chez eux de peur d'être contaminés et n'entraient en contact physique avec personne.

Si Doc, le chef des sept nains renforçait l'équipe médicale de l'hôpital, quelques sœurs avaient également été mises à contribution. Avec leur baguette et le peu de poussière de fée qu'elles possédaient, de leur côté, elles tentaient de refreiner les effets du virus. Mais il continuait à résister et à progresser. En ce qui concernait les nains, ils avaient abandonné le labourage des champs pour se concentrer sur la récolte de la poussière de fée. Ils s'acharnaient dans les mines à creuser, tailler, forer les rochers, fendre la pierre et trier les cailloux à la recherche du moindre éclat de diamant. Blue, soutenue par Nova, avait composé une équipe de laborantines spécialisées dans la virologie médicale et les agents bactériologiques. Elles géraient, analysaient et testaient les échantillons prélevés sur les patients. Elles n'hésitaient pas à faire appel aux connaissances du monde extérieur et à échanger des courriels et des rapports avec des savants réputés. Malheureusement, aucun succès n'était à relever.

David maintenait l'ordre, secondé par les qualités animales de Red. En l'absence de Regina et avec la fermeture des écoles, Snow, Kathryn et Frederick avaient pris en charge la direction de la ville. Ensemble, tous les trois, ils tentaient de préserver le peu de calme qu'il restait et de maintenir une certaine cohésion dans les rues de la petite ville.

.

A la fin de la semaine, la population pleurait et fit ses adieux à la seule malheureuse petite victime : Nicholas –Hansel- Tillman.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A : Après avoir lu les deux premières parties du chef d'œuvre de ****MaggieMerc****, je me sens petite, mais petite… Je suis scotchée, je n'arrive pas à me défaire de son Histoire. Elle m'écrase. Ca ne m'était plus arrivée depuis … Ouf ! La mort de Benton (Patricia Cornwell). Et c'est rare qu'une histoire me prenne tant aux tripes.**

**Je m'incline, Maître. Je resterai toute ma vie ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Jamais je n'arriverai à leur niveau :'( Parfois il faut savoir reconnaître que les rêves ne resteront que des rêves.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 12 :**

.

.

Les journées de Michael étaient chargées et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Ca l'empêchait de penser et de s'apitoyer sur lui-même. Il fonçait tête baissée à la recherche du moindre ingrédient, sans prendre la peine de faire une pause, sans prendre la peine de réfléchir.

Il se déplaçait régulièrement chez M. Green, l'herboriste, dès qu'il recevait la liste d'ingrédients, parfois laissant le moteur tourner, prêt à repartir. Cela lui permettait de faire le tri, d'effectuer des cherches sur certaines plantes, avec un spécialiste, dans les encyclopédies ou autres, de voir à quoi elles pouvaient ressembler et ne pas perdre de temps à les reconnaître. Parfois, M. Green l'accompagnait dans ses ballades en forêt : il en apprenait davantage et agrandissait ses ressources. Lorsqu'ils se promenaient en forêt à la recherche d'une plante spécifique, Michael marchait vite, scrutait les moindres recoins, retournait toutes les pierres. Il travaillait vite et bien. Il ne négligeait rien, son regard scannait chaque parcelle de terrain et repérait aussitôt la dite-pousse. Il était né dans les bois et il y avait vécu toute sa vie d'avant Storybrooke. Sa mémoire pouvait reconnaître n'importe quelle plante qu'elle avait préalablement photographiée du livre ou d'un site internet que l'herboriste lui avait montré. Il était incollable. Il était d'une efficacité redoutable. Le petit homme trapu qui le suivait, l'enviait énormément et louangeait sa qualité. Jamais, il n'aurait pu étendre son savoir sans sa présence. Il n'était q'un petit sorcier de village. Ses connaissances, il ne les avait obtenues que par traditions familiales. Il n'était jamais sorti de sa hutte avant la malédiction et après, son métier de vendeur le mettait en contact avec des commandes en lignes et des livraisons à domicile. Il n'osait pas sortir, ni s'aventurer au-delà du croisement. Petit, chétif, il avait peur des autres et le comptoir et sa caisse enregistreuse étaient ses seules protections contre le monde extérieur. On ne l'appelait au téléphone que pour demander des conseils afin de soigner un animal malade ou des verrues aux pieds.

Lorsqu'il vit l'occasion, il la saisit, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne se présenterait pas deux fois. Même si il se contentait de suivre le bûcheron, de porter le panier en osier et d'entreposer délicatement le résultat de leurs différentes cueillettes, il savait qu'il participait à une grande cause.

.

.

Henry reprenait de temps à autre conscience. Pour faciliter ses réveils, les médecins lui avaient retiré, depuis peu, sa tente à oxygène. Pendant ces trop courts et brefs instants, il reconnaissait ses mères, les regardait et échangeait des brides de phrases. Puis il retombait dans un sommeil profond de plusieurs heures, voire d'un jour entier. Ce jour-là ne fut pas différent des autres, il sortit péniblement de sa torpeur en râlant, s'agitant, battant fébrilement des paupières. Quand il ouvrait difficilement les yeux, il mettait toujours du temps à reconnaître les lieux. Son regard hagard regardait tous les coins de la pièce, puis il était envahi d'une crise de panique, tentait de se redresser et seules les paroles douces et rassurantes, la main chaleureuse de Regina posée sur son torse l'apaisaient. Il tourna la tête et vit Emma, non loin de lui, aussi. Il referma aussitôt les yeux, calmé. Regina se leva et dégagea le front brûlant et moite de son fils des quelques mèches brunes collantes. Emma rapprocha son fauteuil :

- « Henry ? » D'un geste qu'elle ne se savait pas maternelle, elle releva de quelques millimètres inutiles la couverture jusqu'à son menton et lissa les rebords. Elle détournait son attention d'une réponse qui tardait à venir.

- « Mphf ! » fit-il au-delà de son masque.

- « Si tu nous entends, mon Chéri, sers moi la main » Ajouta sa mère adoptive. Et elle sentit une pression. « Peux-tu parler ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Emma se leva et remplit un verre d'eau avec la cruche qui était à leur disposition sur la petite desserte. Elle y incorpora une paille et l'approcha de la bouche de son fils. Regina souleva doucement le masque de silicone pendant que la jeune blonde glissa le petit tube entre ses lèvres.

- « Bois doucement » Elle vit une petite langue rose se frayer un chemin et attirer l'embout à elle. Il toussa une ou deux fois puis il aspira le liquide tempéré. Il crachota un peu et Regina essuya son menton. Il rebut quelques petites gorgées et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- « Pourquoi je suis toujours ici ? » Dit-il difficilement, à voix basse, sèche. Il cligna des yeux, la lumière des néons était encore trop forte pour ses petites pupilles. « Maman » il regarda Regina, abattu, suppliant : « je veux rentrer à la maison. » Le cœur de la jeune Reine se serra, elle donnerait tout pour qu'il aille mieux et qu'elle puisse le ramener chez eux.

- « Tu es encore malade, gamin, il est plus prudent de te garder ici. » Lui répondit Emma en lui caressant les cheveux.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ? »

Emma échangea un regard entendu avec Regina et celle-ci répondit :

- « Une vilaine grippe. Elle est coriace. Après la visite du Docteur Whale, elle s'est aggravée… » Il était inutile d'ajouter à son état physique une inquiétude supplémentaire.

- « Je suis ici depuis combien de temps ?

- Une petite semaine, maintenant. »

La pièce tanguait soudainement, les murs dansaient et les meubles voguaient tout autour de lui. Il avait l'impression de naviguer en pleine mer agitée :

- « J'ai la tête qui tourne… » Henry s'agrippa à son matelas « Je ne me sens pas bien. » Il toussa et cracha, puis il détourna la tête et vomit. Emma se précipita d'un bond sur le communicateur et appuya sur l'interrupteur. Une sonnerie d'appel retentit au bout du couloir : une infirmière ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Regina épongea la bille rosée et le liquide épais et visqueux qui s'échappaient de la bouche de son fils à l'aide d'une serviette éponge. Puis elle se pencha au-dessus de son visage et elle appliqua ensuite ses mains sur ses tempes et se concentra. Emma savait qu'elle tentait de contenir les effets de la maladie, qu'elle essayait de diminuer ses symptômes apparents. Un halo pourpre entoura ses doigts et s'infiltra par tous les pores de la peau du jeune garçon.

- « Maman » se plaignait-il.

Une larme s'écoula le long de la joue de la jeune brune. Elle sentait qu'il souffrait, elle ferma les yeux et son front se plissa. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient près de ses oreilles et trahissaient toute l'énergie qu'elle voulait lui transmettre. Elle priait pour changer de place. Elle priait n'importe quel dieu, s'il existe, d'échanger leur condition, elle ferait n'importe quoi, elle se plierait à n'importe quelle volonté. Henry s'évanouit. Emma s'approcha de la jeune mère et posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

- « Il est inconscient, Regina. Il ne souffre plus. » Elle regarda la jeune femme. « Regina ? » Insista-t-elle. Elle fit une légère pression pour attirer l'attention de la jeune Maire et la convaincre de lâcher prise. « Laissez-le maintenant. »

Une infirmière en tenue stérilisée rose entra sans tarder dans la pièce. Elle portait aux pieds des sabots en caoutchouc colorés. Elle y avait épinglé des pins avec des animaux et des insectes. Elle était grande et imposante, mais d'un caractère aimant et plein d'entrain. Elle s'avança près du lit, jeta un regard aux mères présentes, côte à côté, toujours en contact, et au petit garçon. Regina se recula et s'entoura de ses bras. Emma resta près d'elle, immobile, épaule contre épaule.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Avec des gestes précis et doux, elle palpa la gorge d'Henry, lui prit son pouls et s'attarda sur ses pupilles.

- « Henry s'est réveillé » Répondit la jeune blonde « et il a été pris d'un malaise et de douleurs. »

Julie, son prénom était nettement inscrit en caractères noirs sur son badge fleuri se dirigea vers le monitoring et déplia la languette de papier qui contenait des données chiffrées et des graphiques. Elle lut les indications qui y étaient transcrits et fronça un sourcil :

- « Depuis combien de temps était-il réveillé ? » Elle saisit son stylo bille de sa poche extérieure et cliqua à l'arrière.

- « Dix petites minutes. » Regina ne disait pas un mot, elle regardait Henry, elle se tenait à l'écart de la réalité et de l'échange entre l'infirmière et la mère biologique de son fils.

- « Etait-il cohérent ? Dans l'espace ? Dans le temps ?

- Parfaitement. »

Julie acquiesça et nota quelques mots sur le relevé. Elle pressa ensuite la poche de Sérum physiologique, vérifia les autres perfusions. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers l'ordinateur et effectua quelques petits réglages.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je suis désolée, Shérif Swan, je ne suis pas qualifiée pour vous répondre… Mais je vais immédiatement demander au Docteur Whale de-

- Miss Dusprés. » La voix de Regina tremblait mais elle se reprit aussitôt, elle releva la tête et affronta le regard de l'infirmière : « Si vous entrevoyez un avenir dans votre fonction actuelle, » son ton était cassant et ne laissa pas la place à la discussion. « Je ne peux que vous conseiller grandement de nous communiquer ce qui vous traverse l'esprit… » Ce n'était pas une demande, c'était une injonction. Regina se détacha de sa compagne et avança menaçante. Elle n'était pas effrayante, elle était désespérée. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'une profonde tristesse. Elle avait délaissé Henry pour s'attaquer à une information qu'elle pressentait être mauvaise. Elle voulait, elle devait, avoir la confirmation à ses soupçons. Et l'attente aurait été insurmontable.

- « Henry vient d'entrer en phase quatre ».

L'infirmière sortit, Emma s'effondra dans le fauteuil, terrassée.

.

.

Ils étaient quatre à s'agiter autour du jeune garçon. Chacun était préoccupé par la tâche qui lui incombait sans se soucier de l'autre. Ils savaient pourquoi ils étaient tous là et ils vaquaient immédiatement à leur occupation sans se gêner mutuellement. Le Docteur Whale auscultait patiemment Henry pendant qu'une infirmière enregistrait sur une tablette les informations qu'il lui transmettait. Il leva ses bras, toucha sa peau, palpa ses ganglions, regardait ses oreilles, le fond de sa gorge…. Un autre médecin prélevait des échantillons : il lui fit des prises de sang ou le frotta avec des petites tiges ouatées. Julie, elle, encodait des données dans l'ordinateur. Une autre infirmière poussait une énorme machine. Elle était accompagnée d'un petit médecin à lunettes qui ressemblait physiquement à un troll. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent du lit du jeune patient, Julie fut interrompue par un ordre que venait de lui donner le Docteur Whale. Elle regarda dans la direction du couloir et hocha positivement de la tête. Elle quitta son poste de travail et de dirigea vers la baie vitrée. Elle appuya sur un bouton et tira d'un coup sec le rideau pour occulter le champ de vision de la famille qui attendait de l'autre côté.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dedans ? » Emma contourna ses parents et la mère adoptive de son fils et se dirigea vers le sas d'entrée. Les portes restèrent immobiles. Elle enclencha l'ouverture et réappuya plusieurs fois frénétiquement, mais rien ne bougea.

- « Ils l'ont fermée de l'intérieur » Pesta-t-elle et elle retourna près des siens. Regina s'assit sur une des chaises alignées le long des couloirs, les bras et les jambes croisées. Emma la rejoignit. Charming et Snow en firent autant.

Au bout d'une longue demi-heure de silence pesant, Emma demanda :

- « Vous vous en doutiez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mais Regina ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle ferma les yeux et posa l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur.

Snow et Charming se retournèrent.

- « De quoi ? Regina ? Qu'as-tu-… »

La jeune Maire pencha la tête et ouvrit les yeux.

- « Au moment où je l'ai touché, j'ai senti que c'était différent. Ce n'était plus la même maladie que je combattais ou les mêmes symptômes. Elle possède une aura différente. »

Un chuchotement se fit entendre, des blouses blanches et roses sortirent du sas de stérilisation et s'éparpillèrent dans le couloir. Seul, le Docteur Whale se présenta à eux. Les deux mères se levèrent et attendirent qu'il dise un mot.

- « Comme Julie vous l'a annoncé, Henry est en phase quatre…

- Qui est ? » David demanda plus de précision. « Que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Il a une infection respiratoire. » Il triturait son stéthoscope, ennuyé. « Les râles que vous entendez proviennent de l'eau qui s'accumule dans ses poumons. » Il portait ses doigts à la hauteur de sa cage thoracique et mima le liquide qui s'entreposait au fond. « D'après nos premières analyses et prélèvements, cela s'apparie à une bronchite et à un œdème pulmonaire...

- Pourtant il était ici, nous l'avons apporté très rapidement. Il est soigné, surveillé par vous ! … Comment ? » Emma s'emporta. Ses gestes étaient désordonnés et menaçants, elle était prête à exploser.

- « Je ne sais pas. » Il tourna la tête et regarda en direction de la chambre. Julie rouvrait à nouveau les rideaux. Henry était à nouveau sous une tente à oxygène, relié à un respirateur et à un extracteur. Ses draps ainsi que son vêtement de lit avaient été changés. Il semblait qu'elle l'avait lavé, ses cheveux ternes étaient plus soyeux et sa peau avait repris un peu de couleur. « Ce que je sais c'est nous allons devoir l'opérer de toute urgence pour retirer les fluides et nettoyer les régions infectées.

- Et qu'allez-vous faire après ? » Demanda Charming. C'était le seul qui semblait surmonter la nouvelle, le seul qui tentait d'être clairvoyant et allait de l'avant. Snow, Emma et même Regina étaient abasourdies par la nouvelle.

- « Nous lui installerons un tube de drainage qui expectora les liquides au fur et à mesure de leur venue. Cela stabilisera son état… »

Snow intervint :

- « Je pensais que cette infection survenait lors de l'intrusion d'un corps étranger. Il n'y a rien eu de tout cela. » Elle se leva et pointa la chambre du doigt « Seigneur, il est dans une pièce aseptisée et nous faisons tous bien attention, pour lui, à suivre à la lettre les règles d'hygiène, pour le préserver. »

Le Docteur était dubitatif :

- « Je ne comprends pas, … c'est … je ne sais pas d'où cela vient … C'est comme si elle se créait toute seule, de rien …. C'est hors de mes connaissances. »

Regina se releva, tourna des talons et quitta le couloir, sans un mot.

.

.

La demeure était silencieuse. Le tic-tac régulier de la pendule du salon résonnait dans le couloir et ricochait à l'intérieur de la tête de la jeune Reine. Alors, Regina posa, agacée, ses paumes sur son bureau et d'un geste violent fit valser ses livres par-delà la pièce et ils se crashèrent par terre avec fracas. Elle saisit les portes battantes de ses armoires et tira d'un coup sec. Ils s'écrasèrent sur le sol et éclatèrent sous l'effet du choc. Elle prit son halogène des deux mains et comme si c'était une batte de base-ball, elle frappa tout ce qui entrait en contact avec l'objet. Puis elle le lâcha et il passa à travers la fenêtre. La tornade brune traversa la pièce et marcha avec ses talons sur le verre brisé, les feuilles de papier éparpillées et les débris de meuble. Elle claqua des doigts et releva la paume de ses mains à hauteur de ses hanches. Ses mèches rebelles se soulevaient et battaient sous l'effet du courant d'air créé par sa magie et la fenêtre cassée. Une flamme rouge apparut et elle visa, un à un, tous les cadres et tableaux accrochés au mur. Elle pivota sur elle-même et ne laissa pas un mètre carré intact. Le papier peint se consumait de lui-même, les tentures fondirent peu à peu. Elle déchargeait toute sa colère, toute sa frustration sur tout ce qui représentait son soi-disant grand pouvoir de sorcière. Tous les objets et autres bibelots explosèrent tour à tour et leurs morceaux fendirent l'air en sifflant. Rien, elle ne savait rien. Elle s'écroula sur elle-même, à genoux, sans ressentir les éclats qui lui pénétraient sous la peau. Elle était inutile, impuissante. Elle posa son front dans les paumes de ses mains et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle pleura.

Des bruits de verre écrasés, des pas sûrs et précipités, Emma se planta devant la jeune brune. Elle s'abaissa à son niveau, la saisit sous les bras et la releva. Elle la serra contre elle et tenta de l'apaiser en caressant son dos.

- « Calmez-vous, … » Regina ne résista pas et se laissa porter. Elle sanglotait dans le creux de son épaule, essoufflée, épuisée. Elle n'avait plus la force de se contenir, elle n'avait plus le courage de tenir. Pour qui ? Pour quoi faire ?

- « J'ai tout essayé… Tout » La Reine déchue leva son regard plein de larmes vers la jeune Shérif « Je ne trouve pas… Je n'y arrive pas, Emma. Je ne peux pas soigner mon propre fils.

- Nous trouverons. » Elle posa son menton sur le dessus de sa tête, remonta ses mains dans le haut du dos de la jeune mère pour la maintenir plus fort contre elle. Pour se rassurer, elle aussi. « Ensemble. ».

Regina se laissa submerger par ces marques d'affection, elle se blottit contre le torse de la jeune femme blonde et l'encercla, elle aussi de ses bras. Même si elle se sentit plus calme, plus apaisée, plus sereine, les larmes continuaient à couler. Elle écoutait le battement rapide du cœur de sa compagne et se laissa bercer par son doux son. Emma l'embrassa sur le front. « Ca va aller… » Doucement. Puis elle recommença quelques centimètres sur le côté. « Il est solide… » Comme pour un petit enfant qu'on veut réconforter, elle ponctuait ses mots, ses caresses et ses massages par de petits baisers sur les tempes, puis sur les joues. Et elle s'arrêta. Leur visage était l'un en face de l'autre. D'une voix à peine audible « Il nous donne du temps … » Elles respiraient en même temps, leur haleine se confondait. « Il lutte, il résiste. » Elles pouvaient sentir la chaleur de l'une et l'autre sur leur peau. « Nous trouverons. » Elles se regardèrent et elles se noyaient dans leur regard. Le peu de distance qui les séparait se réduisit à quelques millimètres à peine. Emma baissa son regard et regarda la bouche de sa compagne, elle s'humecta les lèvres. Regina fit de même. Elles inspirèrent ensemble, en même temps et se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

.

.

.

**N/A : oui je sais, je suis cruelle. J'estime (hormis les fidèles que je cite : Huddyfanlove, Gottevil, Swan33, Schtroump30, Mademoiselle Mushu, Spooky, Maya – à chaque ligne, chaque chapitre, je pense à vous et j'écris pour vous) QUE JE NE RECOIS PAS ASSEZ DE REVIEWS des passagers. Alors je boude. Surtout en cette phase d'incertitude ! **

**Sérieusement, maintenant, j'ai un énorme doute, manque de confiance, que sais-je… Après avoir lu pas mal de ff de génies, j'ai l'impression de n'être rien.**

**Sources, les sites du :**

**- Larousse médicale**

**- soins-infirmiers**

**- centre cochrane français**

**(A force de les potasser, je vais pouvoir passer mon doctorat de médecine :p)**


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A : Maleficent = Maléfique.**

**Je connais les étapes importantes de cette histoire. Elle est dessinée en grandes lignes dans ma tête. C'est le chemin que je dois prendre pour y arriver qui me prend du temps. Je vous préviens, c'est long. J'espère que vous resterez avec moi jusqu'au bout.**

**Sinon oui, c'est vrai, j'écris pour moi :p pour contrer cette folie qui me gagne quand je ne couche pas sur papiers ce qui me hante. Et j'aime, j'adore !, quand vous n'êtes pas loin, quand vous m'encouragez, quand vous laissez une trace de votre passage. Ca me stimule de faire les choses bien.**

**Keiitaroo, WOW ! Merci à vous toutes. Et si vous attendez dans vos mails mes updates et que de voir « New Chapter… » vous fait sourire, vos reviews ont le même effet sur moi.**

**.**

**De plus ça me prend un temps monstrueux – éternelle insatisfaite, je suis – sans compter les Ô trop bien précieuses relectures de ma femme avant publication et ma vie de tous les jours.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 13 :**

.

.

.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Et d'un unique mouvement, elles s'écartèrent, confuses. Comme des enfants pris en flagrant délit.

- « Vous attendez quelqu'un ?

- Non … Non … personne. »

Elles se tournèrent toutes les deux vers la porte d'entrée. De l'autre côté, l'intrus s'impatientait et sonnait à répétition.

- « Regina ! Emma ! Ouvrez ! » C'était David qui tambourinait à la porte. Elles se dépêchèrent d'aller lui ouvrir et coururent presque à travers le hall de jour. Lorsque Regina ouvrit la porte, le Docteur Whale, Blue, David et Snow entrèrent sans se faire inviter. Seule la Mère Supérieure leur fit un bref salut. Regina referma la porte derrière eux puis rejoignit Emma qui les suivait de près.

- « C'est Henry … Dites-moi !? L'opération d'Henry ? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Le Docteur Whale s'arrêta dans son élan et posa les mains devant lui, bien à plat, pour la stopper net dans ses réflexions pessimistes :

- « Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous aurais immédiatement appelées… Je n'aurais pas perdu une seconde … Blue vous aurait été envoyée sur le champ ! » Emma souffla sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration. Regina s'assit dans son fauteuil, soulagée. « Si vous permettez » Le Docteur ne tenait pas en place, « excusez-moi pour ces familiarités… Mais si vous voulez bien tous prendre place. » Dit-il en ouvrant les bras et en montrant les canapés du salon.

Regina regarda tour à tour toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce et demanda :

- « Qui est auprès d'Henry ?

- Red et Granny » Répondit Snow. La Maire voulut réagir mais Mary Margaret répliqua sans attendre : « le Docteur Whale nous a demandé d'être tous présents. » Elle se tourna vers le Docteur qui confirma la réponse d'un signe de tête.

Ils prirent tous place, rapidement, avides de connaître les dernières nouvelles qui semblaient si importantes. Whale ouvrit sa mallette et en ressortit un épais fichier cartonné.

- « Pendant l'opération, ce matin, Blue m'a apporté ceci. » Ils regardèrent tous intrigués les documents qu'il montrait. « Ce sont les résultats de ces dernières semaines de recherches. » Annonça-t-il fièrement. « Si je vous ai fait tous venir, c'est pour que vous soyez tous et toutes » se tournant vers Snow et Regina « informés en même temps… » Il respira à grands coups, pressé de communiquer ce qu'il savait. « Blue a repéré une anomalie … » Il chercha la page qui confirmait ses dires. « Ha la voici. Cette maladie… a des origines animales…

- Quoi ? » David se leva et prit les résultats des tests. Il les parcourut. Mais il ne comprenait rien : ni les graphiques, ni les codes chimiques, ni les symboles scientifiques. Victor Whale récupéra ses documents et montra différents schémas :

- « C'est une épizootie – une maladie détectée chez les animaux - une grippe au code de H7N9. » Il s'excita sous l'effet de la découverte « D'une façon ou d'une autre, cette infection s'est transformée et s'est transmise à l'homme… Je ne sais pas comment … Cependant, c'est là que ça nous importe, elle s'est attaquée aux êtres plus sensibles ou fragiles. Voilà pourquoi les enfants ont été les premiers malades, il y a presque quinze jours et les personnes plus âgées, il y a une semaine. » Tout le monde restait silencieux. Ils savaient que Whale s'était penché sur le sujet depuis plusieurs semaines, sans se reposer. Il avait le teint pâle, ses joues étaient creusées, des cernes obscurcissaient son regard. C'est à peine s'il avait mangé. Ils le laissaient communiquer toutes ses informations sans l'interrompre. Blue, à ses côtés, hochait calmement la tête. « Elle est mortelle. » Dit-il plus calmement, triste d'avoir perdu un malade. « Mme Bergman est morte ce matin. » Il se tut. L'état de la plupart de ses patients avait été stabilisé. Il ne savait pas encore qu'est-ce qui influençait le comportement de cette maladie. Il traitait tout le monde de la même façon, avec les mêmes médicaments. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, cette infection pulmonaire, sans crier gare, reprenait le dessus et se muait si soudainement, dans les 24h en pneumonie, pour emporter ses victimes. « En accélérant le vieillissement des cellules, l'équipe de Blue est parvenue à la phase 4, celle d'Henry. » Il fit une pause et avala sa salive. « Le problème … c'est que la phase 5 a suivi d'elle-même. »

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » Interrogea Regina, très attentive. Elle se redressa, glissa ses doigts entre ses jambes pour se donner bonne contenance.

- « Qu'elle n'a pas ou très peu de période d'incubation. Elle est d'une rapidité redoutable. » Depuis qu'il s'était occupé d'Henry, deux de ces enfants et trois adultes s'étaient ajoutés à la liste des patients critiques. Et aucun d'entre eux n'avait été en contact l'un avec l'autre. « Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient. Mais personne n'est resté en contact suffisamment prolongé avec de la volaille ou –

- Volaille ? » Emma bondit sur ses pieds « Pourquoi la volaille ?

- Parce qu'il s'agit d'une maladie qui touche plus particulièrement ces animaux et que – »

Sans un mot, elle s'engouffra dans le bureau en ruines de Regina, sous les yeux ébahis de ses convives. Ils entendaient qu'elle retournait la pièce, comme une furie, des bruissements de feuilles, de verres piétinés, des livres repoussés à terre, des cartons déplacés, elle recherchait quelque chose de précis. Au bout de longues minutes de recherche, elle s'exclama :

- « Là ! Je l'ai ! » Elle sortit de l'encadrement de la porte, comme un diable surgit hors de sa boite et brandit au bout de son bras une de ces fameuses fardes : les notes qu'elle avait prises quelques semaines auparavant. Elle les lut à l'assemblée : « Rügen, petit village situé dans le nord de l'Allemagne. Les habitants ont été décimés par le virus de la grippe aviaire en 2006 ! »

Elle connaissait les dossiers par cœur, elle les avait potassés des heures entières en veillant près d'Henry lorsqu'il était malade. Même si elle avait négligé sa tâche de Shérif, elle n'avait pas abandonné ses recherches. Elle n'avait pas oublié Greg et surtout Tamara. Elle savait qu'ils étaient une menace constante pour Storybrooke et elle se devait de poursuivre l'enquête.

Tout le monde fut abasourdi par la nouvelle. Personne ne dit un mot. L'information entrait doucement dans les cerveaux. La coïncidence était trop grande. David rompit le silence :

- « Ca pourrait être …?! » Demanda David, atterré. « Mais alors ça veut dire… » Il leva les yeux vers sa fille et affronta son regard. Issu d'une même pensée, elle dit tout haut, ce que tout le monde pensa immédiatement :

- « C'est la première attaque de l'Home Office ! » Pesta Emma, son visage s'était durci. Le silence qui suivit se fit pesant.

- « Excusez-moi… » Whale, affaibli par ses nombreuses heures de recherche, ne put élever la voix. « Je n'ai pas fini. Si j'ai fait venir Blue, c'est … » Et celle-ci se tourna vers Regina.

- « Si vous n'avez pas pu soigner votre fils, Regina … c'est parce que ce virus… Victor a pu l'isoler et il m'a immédiatement appelée … » Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux et annonça : « ce virus a des pouvoirs magiques.

- Mais c'est impossible ! » s'écrièrent-ils tous en même temps.

Blue poursuivit sur sa lancée et regarda l'assemblée :

- « Il semblerait que quelqu'un d'autre soit derrière toute cette histoire et qu'il ait conféré à cette grippe H7N9 des pouvoirs magiques, ce sont les raisons pour lesquelles elle est instable, qu'elle s'attaque à n'importe qui et surtout qu'on n'arrive pas à la soigner. » Elle continua ses explications, sans s'arrêter, sûre d'elle. Elle sentait qu'ils avaient fait une découverte monumentale, qu'ils étaient près de la solution finale. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme brune et lui parla de façon plus personnelle, plus confidentielle : « Seule, je ne parviens pas à la contrôler ou à l'affaiblir… J'aurais besoin que vous veniez m'aider. Vous semblez être la seule personne qui se soit rapprochée d'elle et qui la ralentissiez.» Blue posa sa main droite sur l'avant-bras de Regina « Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, Regina. Nous parviendrons à sauver Henry et les autres. Je sens que nous touchons au but mais nous devons travailler ensemble. »

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Sans plus attendre, Regina se leva immédiatement.

- « Je vous suis. » Elle planta ses invités dans son salon, sans aucune cérémonie, et elle partit à la suite de la Fée Bleue.

Le Docteur Whale se leva à son tour.

- « Bien, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je vous laisse. Je vais me reposer un peu, tout est entre leurs mains. » Il se passa la main sur son visage fatigué. « Dès que j'apprends quelque chose, ne vous inquiétez pas … » Et il partit sans se retourner.

.

Dans le salon, Emma, David et Snow restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Mary brisa le silence :

- « Je ne comprends pas… Si le principe de l'Home Office est de détruire tout ce qui est magique… Pourquoi en utiliser les pouvoirs ? Jusqu'ici, ils ne l'ont pas fait… ni Tamara, ni Greg.

- Mais Hook bien. » Souligna David. « Il a fait équipe avec eux… C'est lui qui a remis à Regina le bracelet pour la neutraliser… » Le jeune Prince s'était occupé de compléter la déposition de Regina après son agression. Il avait pris soin de prendre des notes et de tout classer. Chaque élément pouvait apporter de nouveaux indices, il ne négligeait rien. « Et il a disparu en même temps qu'eux…

- Hook n'a pas de magie … » Releva Emma. Elle réfléchit : « Par contre, nous connaissons tous une autre personne qui a disparu du radar et qui en a…

- Gold » Souffla, incrédule, Snow. « Il en est chargé ! Et c'est le plus puissant de tous. » Horrifiée par cette révélation, elle couvrit sa bouche de ses mains : « Mais pourquoi s'attaquer à des innocents enfants, pourquoi s'attaquer aux autres habitants… Pourquoi s'allier à la meurtrière de son fils…et à son pire ennemi… Ca n'a pas de sens… » Remarqua-t-elle.

- C'est le Dark One, Mary Margaret, ne l'oublie pas. » Rappela David « Tout est toujours dans la démesure… Et ils ont tous un objectif plus motivant que leur grief personnel…

- Regina et Moi. » Emma leva la tête et croisa le regard de ses parents. « Je suis la Sauveuse … Et Henry est mon fils…

- Te détruire et vaincre Regina leur donnerait plus de pouvoir… » Conclua Charming.

.

.

Le lendemain, à l'hôpital, Blue, de dos, de l'autre côté de la grande baie vitrée, dans le fond de la pièce, était penchée sur des éprouvettes et des récipients gradués. Elle versa un liquide bleu électrique dans un erlenmeyer et régla la flamme du bec bunsen de l'appareil à distillation. Elle portait des lunettes de protection et des gants de latex. Elle nota quelques données sur un calepin. Concentrée, elle ne prit pas part à ce qui se passait derrière elle.

Regina rangea le dernier grimoire sur l'étagère placée au-dessus de son plan de travail. Elle se saisit ensuite de la liste et griffonna avec son stylo le dernier ingrédient :

- « Voici tout ce dont j'ai besoin. » Elle prit le papier, le plia en deux et le tendit à Michael. « Soyez prudent, Maléficent a la rancune tenace et depuis ma dernière visite …

Emma prit de la note :

- « Je vous accompagne » Affirma-t-elle, confiante, au garagiste, ils se tenaient tous les deux debout au milieu du laboratoire de fortune.

- « Miss Swan-

- Non. Ceci » Elle tapota le billet de ses doigts « C'est de mon domaine. Je veux aider… Et, je peux enfin faire quelque chose. Ne me le retirez pas ! » Demanda-t-elle d'un air suppliant.

- « Et Henry ? Et Ava ? Qui restera à leurs côtés ? »

Snow se leva de sa chaise et se mêla à la conversation :

- « Je veillerai sur eux. David est fort occupé en ce moment à contenir les effets de la panique. Kathryn et Frederick se débrouillent très bien sans moi. » Elle se tourna vers sa fille : « S'il y a le moindre changement, quel qu'il soit, je vous préviendrai sur le champ. Et… » Elle regarda son ex-belle-mère et lui fit un sourire apaisant : « Regina ira vous chercher. Allez-y le cœur tranquille.

- Soit. Je ne peux que m'incliner.

- C'est parti » Lança Emma, le visage grave, pressée de décharger toute sa colère sur une cible quelconque. Elle tourna des talons et se dirigea vers la porte, suivit de très près par sa mère et de Michael.

- « Miss Swan ? » Ils s'arrêtèrent sur leur lancée. « Puis-je vous parler un instant, seule à seule ?

- Je te retrouve à la camionnette, Michael. »

Il acquiesça et sortit de la pièce, Snow derrière lui.

La jeune Maire s'avança. Si son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, ses pas semblaient hésitants et lents. Emma prit appui sur la table derrière elle, les mains posées sur les rebords. Elle attendit que Regina parle… Mais celle-ci semblait chercher ses mots.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Regina ? Il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas et que je dois savoir ? »

Elle hocha la tête négativement et se serra dans ses bras, fragile. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif du côté de la Fée Bleue, mais elle avait toujours le dos tourné.

- « Juste … » Elle fit un autre pas puis s'arrêta. Elle ne regarda pas son interlocutrice, elle regardait le sol. « Juste … Revenez entière voulez-vous ? »

Emma se redressa et sourit.

- « Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, d'un ton léger.

- « Ne soyez pas ridicule » Elle releva la tête et fronça les sourcils, contrariée, elle semblait embarrassée. « Henry ne me le pardonnerait jamais… »

Emma se rapprocha d'elle et posa ses mains sur les coudes de la jeune brune en face d'elle :

- « Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ! » Ce n'était plus une question c'était une affirmation. Un large et effronté sourire illumina son visage : « Regina Mills, Maire de son état, se fait du souci pour m- »

Et venue de nulle part, Regina l'embrassa. Elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes pour imposer le silence, puis elle s'écarta à peine et souffla :

- « Taisez-vous. » Elle prolongea le baiser en tenant délicatement le visage de la jeune blonde ahurie, ses doigts à la base de sa nuque. « Juste … taisez-vous. » Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et ferma les yeux. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine à tout rompre. Elle se demandait si Emma pouvait l'entendre. Ses veines, gorgées de sang, battaient à ses tympans et la rendaient sourde à tous les bruits environnants, le rouge lui montait aux joues et ses membres tremblaient, tandis que son ventre papillonnait. Elle sentit Emma fondre sous l'effet du baiser et ses mains se poser sur ses hanches pour les rapprocher toutes les deux. Plus près, plus proches, à ne faire qu'une. La jeune Shérif l'encercla ensuite dans ses bras et la serra, la soutint, la réconforta. Elles rompirent leur baiser et se rapprochèrent, si elles pouvaient encore le faire, l'une de l'autre. Regina se blottit dans le creux de l'épaule d'Emma. Elle laissa la chaleur et l'assurance de sa compagne s'infiltrer et se propager au contact de sa peau.

- « Je reviendrai en un seul morceau … et vivante. » Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Emma s'écarta un peu et fit glisser une mèche brune derrière l'oreille de la jeune Maire. Elle scella ses mots d'un dernier baiser et partit dans un coup de vent, le cœur battant.

.

.

L'épreuve tant redoutée arriva. Michael et Emma s'arrêtèrent enfin devant les grandes portes en bois de la bibliothèque, négligée depuis quelques semaines par Belle devenue Lacey. Une heure auparavant, ils avaient déjà rapporté le fruit de leurs premières récoltes auprès de Regina et Blue, afin qu'elles puissent commencer la composition de leur potion.

Aussi bien le Shérif que la Maire, toutes deux, avaient gardé leur distance de peur de trahir leurs émotions. Mais leurs regards échangés en disaient longs. Elles étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes, ni l'une, ni l'autre n'avait envie de faire machine arrière. Que du contraire. Elles étaient prêtes à explorer la nature de leur sentiment, à comprendre ce qu'elles ressentaient. Cependant, elles voulaient avant tout attendre le bon moment. Elles ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre davantage de temps et elles se séparèrent sur des non-dits.

Les deux acolytes se donnèrent un instant de réflexion. Ils savaient qu'ils se jetaient dans la gueule d'un loup assoiffé de sang et de vengeance. Ils observèrent de haut en bas l'entrée et, dans un effort commun, ils poussèrent avec force les lourdes portes de bois. Emma reconnut aussitôt la grande salle, rangée depuis sa dernière visite, et l'énorme mécanisme coloré derrière lequel se cachait l'accès à la tanière du dragon. Elle poussa les clefs, comme Regina lui avait montré presqu'un an, jour pour jour, plus tôt et descella les roulettes. Ils entendirent l'engrenage se mettre en marche, des roues dentelées émanaient des cliquetis, des grincements aigus. Les deux panneaux glissèrent en même temps dans des directions opposées et dévoilèrent la cage grillagée de l'ascenseur. Emma s'avança prudemment et regarda par-dessus le conduit. Elle évalua la distance et le risque de danger. Un courant d'air souleva ses mèches blondes rebelles et la fit frissonner. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle empruntait ce passage mais il lui avait laissé de mauvais souvenirs.

- « Vous venez ? »

Michael se tenait à l'écart. Il n'était pas un homme préparé aux combats. C'était un campagnard, un simple bûcheron. Jamais il n'avait levé les poings et jamais il n'avait affronté une quelconque menace de sa vie. L'hésitation dura une fraction de seconde : le visage de sa fille lui apparut sous les yeux comme un signe d'encouragement et il s'approcha des grilles. Il regarda Emma et hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt. Plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. S'il avait maudit la malédiction, il se détestait, lui aussi, d'avoir failli, par deux fois, dans son rôle de père. Il avait reporté jusqu'alors sa haine sur Regina. C'était plus facile de rejeter sa culpabilité sur quelqu'un d'autre. Mais depuis la mort de son fils, il se devait de voir la vérité en face, d'affronter ses démons et de se battre pour être le père digne de ce nom. Dans le Monde Enchanté, il avait perdu ses enfants, sans jamais les avoir retrouvés. Et à Storybrooke, il ne les avait pas reconnus. Un père doit sentir ses choses-là, se disait-il depuis des mois. Il aurait dû les reconnaitre, il aurait du savoir. Et le modèle qu'il avait sous les yeux lui prouvait que l'Amour surpassait toutes les malédictions : Snow et Charming ne s'étaient-ils pas retrouvés, après son profond coma ? Emma n'avait-elle pas été sensiblement et inconsciemment liée à ses parents, malgré tous les obstacles ? Il aurait dû ressentir, lui aussi, ce lien qui l'unissait à ses parents… au-delà de tout sort. S'il n'avait plus l'occasion de se faire pardonner par Nicholas, il ne laissera pas Ava, seule, sans se battre. Il ne l'abandonnera pas. Tous les jours que la Chance lui offrait, il les passerait à lutter contre ses remords et rattraper ses erreurs.

La descente était lente et saccadée. Les rouages rouillés bloquaient de temps en autre les filins d'acier qui maintenaient la cage en suspension. A la vue du sol, Emma avertit son compagnon :

- « Cramponnez-vous, ça va secouer un peu » Et ils se tinrent, des deux mains, aux barres transversales. Quand ils atterrirent, Emma releva le panneau et les délivra de leur prison de métal. D'un geste de la main, elle demanda à son compagnon de s'approcher d'elle. Elle lui chuchota les dernières consignes : « La mousse se trouve sur le sarcophage de Snow. Vous verrez, la verrière en est recouverte. Et les écailles du Dragon devraient se trouver dans la grande salle un peu plus loin. Regardez bien où vous mettez les pieds, parce qu'il a explosé et s'est éparpillé partout. Je vous ferai signe… » Il hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris. Emma posa son doigt sur ses lèvres et imposa le silence. Elle avança d'un pas sûr mais méfiant. Michael l'imitait les oreilles grandes ouvertes et le regard attentif, la main serrant sa calebasse.

La grotte sentait le souffre, l'humidité et la moisissure. Emma sortit son épée de son fourreau qu'elle avait positionné sur son dos, quelques minutes auparavant, devant son coffre de voiture, avant d'entrer dans la bibliothèque. Elle murmura au bûcheron :

- « Je me charge de Maleficent » Elle réfléchit et tapota sa lèvre inférieure du bout de son index. « Le sarcophage de Snow est de ce côté. » Elle pointa le côté droit du rocher qui se présentait à eux. « Et si je me rappelle bien, les cendres du Dragon sont par-là. » Et elle montra le fond de la caverne, près des falaises. « Si vous sentez un danger, abritez-vous ! Cachez-vous… Fuyez, tant que vous pouvez.

- Et vous ?

- Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi. Ne pensez qu'aux ingrédients, ne regardez pas en arrière. Dès que vous les avez, filez loin d'ici et remettez le tout à Regina. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. » Il acquiesça sans rechigner.

.

.

**Sources :**

**wiki/Influenzavirus_A_sous-type_H7N9**

**erpi**

**PS : Question : J'ai deux autres histoires en parallèle (que des chapitres 1 – pour pas me perdre et me surcharger). Deux AU. Par simple curiosité, souhaiteriez-vous les lire – sachant pertinemment qu'elles ne seront pas updatées régulièrement (vraiment pas !) ou vous préféreriez attendre que je termine celle-ci ?**


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A : '**_**Vox populi, vox Dei'**_**. **

**Concentration exclusive sur Dark Emma, tu promettras. **

**La longueur d'un roman, cela y ressemblera :)**

**Tous les 02 – 12 – 22 du mois, tu publieras. **

**.**

**Remarques à la fin (Spoilers de ce chapitre 14)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 14 :**

.

.

Par deux fois, ils avaient bravé le danger et par deux fois, ils étaient parvenus à déjouer les pièges que leur tendait Malificent. Sous l'œil attentif de la Shérif, Michael avait réussi à récupérer les derniers ingrédients : les essences des cendres du dragon, quelques écailles et la mousse rapportée par le transfert du changement de Mondes. Il maintenait ses objets précieux tout contre lui et les défendrait en y donnant sa vie, si il le fallait. Mais il savait que s'il en arrivait là, Emma Swan aurait déjà donné la sienne.

Ils plongèrent comme un seul homme, au sol, et s'aplatirent le plus possible.

- « Maintenant » Cria Emma « C'est le moment ! »

Sans attendre plus d'instructions, Michael rampa vers la cage d'ascenseur. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui pour être sûr d'être suivi. Mais la jeune femme avait été arrêtée dans son élan. Elle avait dû se cacher, dos au rocher, appuyée sur ses talons, accroupie, son épée maintenue fermement entre ses mains. Au-dessus d'elle, l'ombre de Malificent la menaçait dangereusement.

- « EMMA » Hurla-t-il pour l'avertir. Mais il était déjà trop tard, comme un aigle, le Spectre fondit sur sa proie. Elles roulèrent toutes les deux, les ondes de l'Esprit se mêlèrent aux pensées de la jeune Shérif. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, comme pour crier sa douleur mais aucun son ne sortit. Michael vit des filins bleuâtres, cotonneux et fantomatiques s'infiltrer dans tous les orifices de la jeune femme : la bouche, les oreilles, les yeux et le nez. Emma était comme paralysée, sous son emprise. Le bûcheron était terrifié. Il ne savait plus quoi faire : venir en aide à la jeune femme en faisant quoi exactement, en prenant le risque que les derniers ingrédients n'arriveraient jamais à bon port… et perdre tout espoir de guérison. Ou il pouvait poursuivre sa quête … Mais qu'allait-il expliquer à sa fille ? Que sa survie, il la devait à Emma ? Oserait-il affronter son regard ?

Il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, à donner un coup de main à sa compagne mais celle-ci, dans un ultime effort lui ordonna :

- « LES ENFANTS ! PENSEZ AUX ENFANTS ! ». Entrainée dans une roulade, elle fut engloutie par la falaise, agrippant avec elle, dans sa chute, la Sorcière spectrale.

.

.

Il avait couru tout le long. Emma avait gardé avec elle les clefs de sa voiture et la trafiquer allait lui prendre trop de temps. Michael était à bout de souffle et poussa la porte vitrée, presque à genoux. Il tendit à Blue sa sacoche et elle s'en saisit rapidement. Puis il prit appui sur ses genoux, les mains posées bien à plat, pour se reprendre. Il respirait difficilement, la gorge le brûlait, ses poumons étaient en feu. Il ne put prononcer un mot avant plusieurs longues minutes. Regina le regarda inquiète. Il était dans un piteux état, le visage maculé de boue séchée, les vêtements déchirés et plein de poussières, les mains écorchées, des résidus de rochers dans ses cheveux embroussaillés. Elle lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il but à grandes gorgées pour étancher sa soif et calmer ses parois irritées.

- « Michael, où est Emma ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement, de peur d'entendre une réponse qui n'allait pas lui plaire.

- « Toujours là-bas » Répondit-il en levant le bras et indiquant de son index l'extérieur de l'hôpital. « Je n'ai pas … elle m'a dit de … Malificent ! »

Blue avait appelé Snow dès la réception de leurs ingrédients. La jeune Reine Blanche entra précipitamment dans la pièce. Elle regarda autour d'elle, étonnée de ne pas y trouver sa fille et croisa son regard avec celui de Regina. Elle était debout, la main sur la bouche. Effarée, elle s'exclama :

- « Emma, il faut aller rechercher Emma !

- J'y vais, je vais avertir David. Occupez-vous de la potion. » Elle quitta en courant le laboratoire et saisit son téléphone :

- « David. C'est Emma, elle… ! Oui. Rejoins-moi à la bibliothèque. »

.

.

Emma avait réussi à se dégager de son étreinte. Elle repoussait comme elle pouvait les derniers liens qui la maintenaient en son pouvoir : elle battait des membres, tournait sur elle-même, dans tous les sens, frappait énergiquement le vide de son épée, reculait le plus loin possible de son ennemie. Elle tentait de lutter contre toutes les mauvaises pensées que la Démone y avait insérées : elle revécut les périodes épouvantables de sa vie comme l'abandon de ses parents et son enfance rejetée, … Elle se revit à 4 ans, rendue à l'orphelinat, comme un paquet qu'on ne veut plus, elle regardait ses anciens parents d'accueil partir, sans un regard ni un geste pour elle. Elle ressentit à nouveau les coups et les gifles donnés, les insultes lancées gratuitement parce qu'aux yeux des autres, elle n'était qu'une moins que rien, une paria. Elle hurla encore, entre les quatre murs de sa cellule sa trahison et sa déception. Neal qui l'avait lâchement dénoncée, qui l'avait lâchement abandonnée… à ses 18 ans, enceinte et parfaitement conscient de qui elle était. Neal qui était mort, assassiné, sous ses yeux, sans qu'elle puisse rien n'y faire, il y a quelques mois. Tout le monde l'avait laissée tomber au nom d'une Malédiction dont personne ne prenait la peine de l'informer.

Chaque scène de sa vie qu'elle revivait était alourdie par des émotions profondes et désespérées. Celles-ci l'entrainaient dans une dépression immense, une solitude incommensurable. Elle assistait, impuissante, à la projection d'un film qui retraçait toutes les sombres périodes de sa vie.

Et puis ce fut au tour de la naissance d'Henry, ce désespoir qui lui tenaillait le cœur, ce déchirement d'une part d'elle-même. Quand ce fut au tour de l'image de Regina qui apparut sous ses yeux, ce fut le coup de grâce. Elle l'avait maintes fois humiliée en publiant son passé sur les premières pages du journal, un passé qu'elle avait délibérément fui et oublié dès sa sortie de prison. Emma se rappela sa confrontation avortée devant tous les membres du Conseil municipal à l'annonce d'un projet détourné. Elle revoyait leurs bagarres en face du caveau familial, dans l'inventaire de l'hôpital, au seuil de son manoir ou dans le magasin de l'antiquaire. Ce regard chargé de haine, ce rejet si intense… Toutes ses tentatives pour faire amende honorable, tous ses essais pour apaiser leurs tensions voués à l'échec. Combien de fois avait-elle tendu la main et combien de fois a-t-elle été repoussée ? Tout ce qu'elle demandait c'était de la reconnaissance, un contact humain, un sentiment de partage réciproque.

Son cœur se serrait, il étouffait sous la pression de sa peine. Elle sentait qu'il explosait et s'éparpillait en morceaux acérés à l'intérieur d'elle, griffant, coupant, arrachant des lambeaux d'elle-même, s'enfonça dans un abyme sans fond. Elle hurla, elle cria, elle supplia. Emma lâcha la prise qu'elle avait sur son épée et porta ses mains sur ses tempes. Elle tomba sur ses genoux et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Des larmes s'échappèrent. Elle se balançait pour tenter de s'apaiser, se réconforter mais ces flashs la hantèrent toujours, ils tournaient en boucle sous ses paupières closes, ils obscurcissaient sa raison.

Soudain, au fond des limbes nébuleux, elle sentit une chaleur qui l'envahie, une force qui la portait. Au loin, dans son tunnel obscur, elle percevait une lueur qui scintillait et transperçait toutes les ombres. Cette lumière se fit de plus en plus grande, de plus en plus dense. Comme si elle venait d'être renversée par une lame de fond, elle bascula en arrière et ouvrit enfin les yeux. A l'abri dans les bras de sa mère qui la berçait tendrement, elle vit son père debout, devant elles, son épée à la main attaquer et repousser les différentes frappes de Malificent.

- « Tu peux la porter ? » Demanda David sans baisser sa garde.

- « Elle se réveille. Emma, ma chérie… Tu peux marcher ? »

La jeune femme blonde acquiesça. Elle tituba un peu et grâce à la poigne solide de sa mère, elle retrouva son équilibre. Snow fit passer son bras sous ses aisselles et la maintenait solidement dans le bas du dos.

- « Allons-y. »

Emma avança, à moitié portée par sa mère. David les suivait à reculons et ne quitta pas des yeux les éclairs foudroyants que lançait le Spectre. Leur seule défense était la retraite : aucun mortel ne pouvait combattre un Esprit. Ils arrivèrent ensemble à la cage de métal, Snow actionna le système sans perdre de temps et au moment de baisser le rideau de fer, David se jeta dedans. Impuissante, Malificent ne pouvait les poursuivre. Regina avait veillé, quelques décades plus tôt, à limiter son domaine lors de son transfert. Elle était enfermée pour l'éternité dans cette grotte obscure. Elle exprima sa rage dans un hurlement à leur glacer le sang.

- « Je plains le suivant à lui rendre visite… » Releva David, à terre, essoufflé.

.

.

.

Les trois premiers jours, Regina passait son temps entre la préparation de la potion et le chevet d'Henry.

Blue, Whale et elle-même travaillaient comme des damnés pour composer un maximum de doses afin de guérir tout le monde et ne laisser personne sur le côté. Leur association avait fait des miracles. Ils avaient non seulement réussi à trouver le remède mais également à éradiquer totalement la maladie. La combinaison de leurs connaissances scientifiques et magiques les avait éclairées sur la structure complexe du virus. Si celui-ci avait des pouvoirs magiques et qu'aucune potion de ce monde ne faisait effet, il fallait voir plus large et se projeter dans leur ancien univers. Ce que Blue et Regina firent : Rumplestilskin, s'il se cachait bien derrière cette mascarade, venait de ce monde-là. Il avait emporté avec lui ses grimoires et ses fioles. Les ingrédients manquants ne pouvaient alors provenir que du Monde Enchanté. Regina s'était rappelée qu'elle avait amené avec elle toute une partie de leur Monde : la Tanière du Dragon qui conservait également le cercueil de Snow White. On devait pouvoir y recueillir des résidus essentiels pour la composition de l'antidote…

Parallèlement, les virologues avaient établi une fiche d'identité complète de la maladie, accompagnée de notes et de rapports. Ce virus H7N9, aux pouvoirs magiques, était stocké avec son antidote, scellés, sous étroite surveillance, dans la banque de l'hôpital. Ils étaient prêts à la contre-attaquer si elle refaisait surface.

.

Henry, quant à lui, avait repris des couleurs, il était à nouveau conscient et il mangeait volontiers, au grand soulagement de ses mères. Quand Regina, extenuée, lui rendait visite, elle s'assoupissait souvent dans le fauteuil, à ses côtés. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, cette fois-là, elle constata qu'elle était couverte d'un plaid chaud. Elle leva la tête, croisa le regard d'Henry et elle lui sourit.

- « C'est Emma. Elle est passée. » lui annonça-t-il. « Tu dormais profondément, elle n'a pas voulu te réveiller. Elle est repartie rejoindre les autres, il y a quelques minutes.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ? » Elle se frotta les yeux pour chasser les dernières traces de fatigue.

- Toute la matinée, je crois.

- Et elle est restée longtemps ? »

Il acquiesça. Elle fronça les sourcils, contrariée. La dernière fois que Regina avait vu Emma, c'était lorsqu'elle avait rapporté les premiers ingrédients. L'évitait-elle ? Elle chassa ses mauvaises pensées et se concentra sur son fils. Elle rapprocha son fauteuil du lit et posa sa main sur le drap rêche.

- « Tu as faim ?

- Une faim de loup.

- Moi aussi. Je vais les appeler. »

Elle se leva et appela le service infirmier.

.

Pendant ce temps, David, Emma, Ruby et Leroy maintenaient l'ordre dans leur petite ville et veillaient à la sécurité de l'équipe médicale. De jour comme de nuit, ils patrouillaient régulièrement et calmaient les plus agités. Tous les habitants avaient eu vent de l'état de santé d'Henry et d'Ava. La jeune fille était ressortie dans les bras de son père, heureux comme jamais, deux jours après lui avoir administré son vaccin. La guérison du fils de la Maire prenait plus de temps. Nerveux, impatients, ils s'étaient précipités tous, dans l'affolement, vers l'hôpital pour quémander un peu d'antidote. Parfois certains d'entre eux s'emportaient et cela se terminait en bagarre générale au milieu de la rue.

Les représentants de l'ordre évitaient de les emmener en prison, les habitants étaient parents, enfants : ils avaient un membre de leur famille atteint par la maladie. Ils avaient du mal à gérer leurs émotions. Les enfermer n'aurait servi à rien. Snow organisa alors un ordre de passage, avec l'aide de Doc et d'Astrid, ils classèrent les patients du plus atteint au moins affecté. La jeune Reine Blanche les rassurait comme elle pouvait, leur affirmant que tout le monde avait sa dose, qu'il y en avait bien assez pour chacun.

.

.

.

Et c'était au bout de quelques interminables jours, chez Granny, quand plus personne ne présentait les symptômes de la maladie, que tous les habitants de Storybrooke s'étaient rassemblés. La fête avait commencé en milieu d'après-midi et se poursuivait encore au soir. Le restaurant ne pouvant plus contenir tout le monde, les consommateurs s'étaient installés sur la terrasse, on avait dressé des tables sur tréteaux, apporter des tabourets et les gens envahissaient les trottoirs et la rue. Les boissons coulaient à flot, le buffet était régulièrement approvisionné, les verres tintaient au rythme de chansons et les assiettes se passaient, généreusement, de main en main. Des banderoles, des ballons, des lampions multicolores pendaient aux murs et au plafond. La cuisine chauffait avec la préparation de mets délicieux sous l'œil attentif de Granny et Ruby, chef de services, ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Tous avaient été conviés et tous étaient transportés par l'heureux dénouement. Le dernier patient, avait pris congé de l'hôpital, le matin même.

Au milieu de cette cohue, Henry, encore affaibli, se tenait assis dans un box, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux cernés. Son grand-père ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle et sa grand-mère cédait à toutes ses envies. Regina, conforme à elle-même, fit un peu de résistance mais acceptait plus vite et plus volontiers aux demandes gourmandes de son fils. Debout près de l'entrée, elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, mais gardait ses distances pour qu'il puisse profiter lui aussi des festivités. Elle parlait avec le Docteur Hopper. L'épidémie, mais surtout le fait qu'Henry soit passé si près de la mort, avaient changé ses priorités. Le bonheur de son fils passerait désormais, avant tout. Elle voulait changer, pour le bien être d'Henry :

- « Alors quand pouvons-nous nous voir ?

- Que pensez-vous de lundi après-midi ? Mais vous voudriez me parler d'un sujet particulier ? Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ? »

Regina s'approcha de lui et baissa la voix. Même si sa décision était prise, elle ne voulait pas que toute la ville en entende parler :

- « Je voudrais reprendre nos séances là où nous les avions laissées… mais aussi…

- Oui ? » Il pencha la tête, les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres, pour accentuer son attention et que la demande de la Maire surpasse le brouhaha des fêtards. Elle croisa les bras, en signe de protection.

- « J'aimerais qu'Henry revienne également.

- Pour quelles raisons ? Il me semble qu'il n'ait plus besoin de mes services. » Il se tourna vers le centre de leur conversation et constata que, mis à part une condition physique affaiblie, il paraissait très heureux.

- Je… C'est pour moi… » Souligna-t-elle, hésitante. « J'ai besoin de … » Elle se passa la main sur le visage. « Je ne peux pas arrêter la magie, Docteur. » Elle le regarda dans les yeux. « Je sais, je sens bien que cela n'a rien à voir avec une addiction… Ce n'est pas la magie qui est une drogue… C'est son côté obscur.

- Et vous voudriez qu'Henry l'accepte ?

- Idéalement oui, et sinon, qu'il le comprenne du moins. Blue et les fées s'en sortent très bien et elles pratiquent la magie. Emma en a en elle aussi. Pourquoi pas moi ?

- Tout dépend de votre dessein, je suppose. Mais nous pouvons travailler ça ensemble. » Il recula un peu pour la regarder de toute sa majesté, le sourire aux lèvres. Il lui tendit la main pour sceller leur parole. « Ce sera avec un immense plaisir, Mme Mills. 14h, ça vous irait ? »

Elle saisit sa main avec enthousiasme et espoir :

- « C'est parfait. Merci. Merci beaucoup. » Lui dit-elle reconnaissante. Elle avait du mal à contenir son émotion. Si le plus dur restait à venir, elle sentait qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. En regardant Snow, Charming et Henry réunis à la même table rirent d'une blague qu'ils s'échangeaient, elle ne percevait plus ce pincement au cœur, ce sentiment de jalousie et cette envie de meurtre. En effet, elle était sur la bonne voie.

Puis elle réfléchit et remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle chercha Emma du regard. Elle s'aperçut alors que la jeune femme avait disparu. La jeune Shérif avait fait une brève apparition, une heure plus tôt. Leur regard s'était croisé et Emma lui fit un demi-sourire. En y repensant, il paraissait fade, presque obligé.

Dès qu'elle avait franchi le seuil de la taverne, la jeune femme blonde s'était laissée submerger par les élans de remerciements et de reconnaissances qui provenaient de partout, les habitants de Storybrooke l'acclamaient et la félicitaient de tant de bravoure. On lui tapait dans le dos, on lui portait un toast, on lui avait offert un verre. Elle les avait accueillis avec un sourire chaleureux, mais son visage trahissait son mal-être. Discrètement, quand l'effervescence s'était calmée, elle avait réussi à s'éclipser.

Regina se dirigea vers l'arrière-cuisine, elle traversa les couloirs humides aux mille effluves, puis elle ouvrit la porte de secours. Elle passa la tête dans l'entre-baillement et regarda à gauche et à droite. Au fond de l'allée, près du grand bac à poubelles sur roulettes, elle perçut une silhouette grise qui se fondait dans l'ombre d'un coin.

- « Miss Swan ? » Appela-t-elle. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'avança dans la pénombre. L'accès était emmuré, étroit et mal éclairé. Elle dut plisser les yeux pour discerner les objets qui jonchaient le sol et les éviter en marchant vers son objectif. Quand Regina arriva face à face avec la jeune Shérif, elle fut stupéfaite par la tristesse qui se lisait dans son regard. « Emma ? »

Emma s'essuya les yeux du coin de sa manche, qu'elle maintenait serré entre ses doigts. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions mais sa gorge était nouée et elle ne pouvait sortir aucun son. Sentant que la jeune femme était incapable de parler, Regina prit alors la parole :

- « Cela fait une semaine que nous ne nous sommes plus vues. » Lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Vous êtes à peine restée au chevet d'Henry, vous n'êtes venue le voir que deux fois à la maison… » Son ton n'était pas accusateur, bien au contraire, elle énumérait des constatations, le plus stoïquement possible. « Et vous ne répondez pas à mes messages. Que se passe-t-il, enfin ?

- Je … je … » Sa voix se brisa, elle en perdait le volume et des tramelots apparurent. Sans pouvoir les contenir, des larmes s'écoulaient le long de ses joues, elle tenta de les assécher en vain, même ses manches étaient trempées. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par tant de faiblesse « Je ne sais pas … » Répondit-elle dans un souffle. « Je ne sais pas. »

Regina était consternée, jamais elle n'avait vu le Shérif dans cet état-là.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est, Emma ? » Elle s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. « Le contre-coup ? La peur de perdre Henry ? » Emma secoua la tête en signe de négation. Elle inspira bruyamment entre deux sanglots. Elle était dépassée par ses émotions.

- « Je n'arrive pas… » Elle aspira son trop plein de salive, s'essuya son nez humide avec son autre manche. Elle laissa échapper un hoquet. « Je ne … » Elle ne parvenait pas à s'exprimer, à expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle-même ne comprenait pas l'état dans lequel elle était. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle se sentait submergée par une vague de tristesse, entrainée dans un gouffre de solitude et de désespoir. Sans raison. Depuis une semaine, un poids énorme, lourd pesait sur son estomac et la tirait vers le bas. Ses pensées étaient sombres, malgré la réjouissance qui inondait la ville, elle se sentait étrangère à cette agitation, elle cherchait n'importe quelle excuse pour s'en éloigner, pour ne pas y participer.

Regina ne réfléchit pas, émue par la détresse de son interlocutrice, elle la prit dans ses bras. Emma posa son front sur l'épaule de sa compagne et pleura de plus belles, les bras ballants, déchirée de l'intérieur. La jeune Maire chuchota :

- « Ca va aller, vous êtes seulement fatiguée. »

La porte dérobée de l'arrière-salle s'ouvrit et elles entendirent des voix. Emma releva la tête, les yeux rougis par les larmes et les joues gonflées. Elle regarda Regina, les yeux grands ouverts, implorant.

D'un geste sûr de la main qu'elle fit virevolter autour d'elles, Regina les fit disparaitre dans une épaisse colonne de fumée pourpre et, en une fraction de seconde, elles se retrouvèrent chez la Maire, sous le patio.

- « Merci. » Souffla Emma. Puis elle s'affala nonchalamment sur la balancelle.

- « Je vais envoyer un message à vos parents pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas et qu'ils s'occupent d'Henry, puis je vais nous apporter quelque chose à boire. »

Emma acquiesça, conciliante sur n'importe quel propos. Elle était soulagée d'être loin de ces gens et de leurs rires auxquels elle ne voulait pas se mêler. Elle baissa la tête, qu'elle plongea dans ses mains et prit appui sur ses coudes, qu'elle posa sur ses genoux.

.

.

.

**N/A : Ce chapitre a été écrit il y a 15 jours. **

**Et hier (08 octobre), j'ai regardé le premier épisode de la saison 3 (oui je prends mon temps, j'appréhende à fond cette série, il y a trop de choses qui ne me plaisent pas – en particulier et surtout ****Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz – Et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je boycotterais la série.)**

**Et 2 scènes m'ont rappelé 2 événements de mon chapitre. Ca m'a fait sourire :) La naissance d'Henry et le sauvetage de Charming. Comme quoi les grands esprits se rencontrent. (Et non, je ne sais pas si j'apprécie vraiment de me comparer à ces deux péquenauds) **


End file.
